Mugiwara Mag
by shipfiend
Summary: Mugiwara Mag has just hired their Lead Travel Reporter, but Nami feels stuck at a desk. Everyone else on the team has managed to explore and expand...well, everyone she has met except for the big name hotshot photographer, Roronoa Zoro. What does President & Founder, Luffy, have in store for these two? Guess we'll have to see! MA Rating for mature adult content and severe lemons.
1. The Elevator

_This all started as a prompt I was interested in for the_ zonamievents _"Zonami Bang Bang" on Tumblr. In true shipfiend fashion, I got this beauty going but then, it stopped being a one shot and became more of a novel with angst and lemons and pain and lemons and fluff and lemons. So, I give you, The Elevator- chapter 1 of a very lemony ZoNa!_

P.S. **PLEASE go check out** zonamievents **on Tumblr and see the matching art for it, which is all thanks to wonderful gg-xx (cover image here)**. I am so grateful to have worked with such an amazing artist, and real talk—if anyone feels like that want to create visuals for my stories, I would pay you (but I have no money) so knock yourself out! I love it and it makes me feel like these stories are a bit more real than the fanfiction it is;)

XoXo shipfiend

* * *

 _I do not own anything besides the words you read. All art credit goes to gg-xx (thank you once again)!_

* * *

Nami jammed her index finger into the button calling for the elevator, but it seemed to take ages. As she tapped her foot and tied her hair up in a high ponytail, she mumbled to herself, "Be my navigator, he said. You'll travel the world, he said." She scoffed. "Wonder what this meeting will be about…maybe I'll get to go out of the building!"

Regardless of her pout, she was not ungrateful for the job. To write about places she had never seen, to explore and map it out…it was what she had always dreamed of doing. She turned to look at the giant poster size profiles of the rest of the _Mugiwara Mag_ team. The posters stated their position and skill sets, highlights of their work, and Nami envied each one.

"Even Chopper has one…" she cried, looking at Robin and Franky's adoptive son's portrait with angst. Suffice to say, he was a magazine intern and shadowing Law, but she was supposed to be _Lead Travel Reporter_ , not a glorified accountant, and secretary.

Her eyes finally settled on the one team member she had yet to meet…Roronoa Zoro, the magazine's photographer. He was always sending the rest of them pictures of what they needed but did not have many or _any_ of himself. His work constantly took him around the world on extravagant trips, but now he looked down at Nami in a way that made her self-conscious. She thought she saw a glimpse of another scar down his _deep_ V-neck when the _ding_ of the elevator made her jump. She swore she saw the picture smirk at her but shook her head and spun around on her heels to face the open elevator doors.

"Oof!" She knew she wasn't close enough to have smacked into the wall and so her palms went up to feel soft cotton. It smelled like metal and… _Mint?_

"Oi. Why are you smelling me?" Zoro was ready to act on his question with aggression, but the next moment caught his breath as big, brown doe eyes peered up at him. They were wide and wet as she gazed at him with unbridled concentration. It brought him ease but also made him realize that they had remained so close for a good portion of a minute.

"Ah!" She said shakily, jumping back so that her hands, practically in his shirt at one point, were at her sides and rolled into tiny fists.

He watched her move, a simple gold bracelet jingling against a glass watch face that protruded like a snow globe. Her navy-blue sweater dress hugged every curve and cut abruptly mid-thigh, letting creamy skin peek out before being hidden by knee-high brown boots. He had seen those eyes before…in a recent hire file that Luffy had sent him. Being _Mugiwara Mag_ 's second in command meant Zoro had a say in who got hired at the company or not. Of course, Zoro hardly disagreed with the boss…and Luffy fell in love with her quickly. Zoro gave the girl one more quick look over. "Ah, you're the new navigator."

She blinked as his baritone echoed in the empty halls. "What? "

"You know…the one guiding this 'ship' or whatever. Luffy likes sailing analogies from some reason."

Nami nodded. "That explains why his email signature is 'Captain Monkey D. Luffy, The King of the Pirates'…"

Zoro chuckled and Nami found it refreshing to hear such light-hearted sound come from such a scary face. _It's not so scary if I'm being honest._

"Yeah, no, that's also our company softball team name. _The Pirates_. We won last year and they do this stupid crowning ceremony…but the parties always have great alcohol."

Nami grinned. "Oh, that sounds fun!"

Zoro nodded and then the room lulled to an awkward silence. Nami watched him stand still, like a stone. He donned another green V-neck that tucked into his black jeans. Around his waist were multiple belts, and Nami wondered why he needed so many until she saw the bundle it held to his hip. His right hand rested on it while a camera hung precariously by a green strap around his neck. She crossed her arms, and her chest rose with the movement. "You gonna be careful with those?"

Zoro followed her sharp head nod to his side. He swiftly unhooked one and swung the long black lens up, holding it eye level. "Yeah."

Nami scoffed. "Yeah? You know how much it costs?"

Zoro furrowed his brow. "So?"

Nami simply turned her head and eyed him sideways. "Shouldn't need all that equipment to take a decent picture." She didn't know why she wanted to berate him, but for some reason…it felt right. She liked watching him grit his teeth and steam. It broke the infatuation she had over his cool expression, the one she didn't mind staring at.

Zoro fumed. "What? I can take photos with or without expensive lenses but these are mine. They're special."

"Company paid for them?"

Zoro blinked. "I guess?"

Nami stepped forward and poked his chest. "Then they are as much mine as they are yours." She reached for the closest one, but Zoro swung his arm into the air. Nami knew the other two were just hanging by his side, but she persisted at the one towering over her. He watched her jump, and her whole hair jumped with her. Her cheeks were puffed out and her lips small but puckered as if she had to concentrate on the task. Finally, she stopped and a hand hovered over Zoro's heart like a heat lamp. "I guess _this_ one will do."

"When did you-"

"Careless with company's equipment, as well as clueless about money? _Tsk. Tsk._ The second in command is quite a-"

Zoro lunged at her, pried the camera out of her small palm with one hand, and squeezed her into his chest with the other arm. Nami gasped at the abruptness. One moment she felt in control and the next, she felt his muscles…the features that his picture couldn't show. It rippled against her and she imagined the hours he put in a day to get his body this way. Zoro was too preoccupied with his victory to feel her against him until her hands wandered. "Whoa! You're a thief and a pervert!"

Zoro released her to see her fling some hair over her shoulder and smirk. "Me? You're the one holding me like I'm the body pillow that you _obviously_ sleep with!"

"Body pillow? What! No-"

"Nami!"

"Nani?"

"No, Na- _mi_! You don't even know my name and yet you converse with me like you know me then start grabbing me-"

"You _literally_ insulted my work and then stole from me." Their pointing and jabbing finally made contact but they were oblivious to how close they were in their senseless anger. Zoro looked down at her and Nami pushed herself up on her toes so that their foreheads butted with each other. Zoro found himself locking onto her eyes as if searching for some sort of signal or a clue telling him why he needed to be so loud with her. _Nami. The new girl._

Nami returned the heated gaze, silently praying she wasn't blushing or doing something stupid. It was easy to stare at a picture, but then when the picture talked back and was so in need of correcting, she felt her heart wanted nothing more than to teach him a lesson. _If I don't do it, who else will?_ "You know…" Zoro watched Nami's lips curve. He flinched at the way it looked, hungry and vicious. "I bet your pictures aren't even _that_ great."

" _Excuse me_?" Zoro was glaring at her cruel indifference.

"You heard me! I think I can take a photo on my _cracked flip phone_ and it'd be better than yours!"

Zoro's one good eye wanted to fall out of his socket with how wide he was opening it. "Fine! Prove it, you…you- witch!"

Nami laughed and Zoro tried not to acknowledge the fluttering in his chest at the sound. "Witch? What are we…five?"

Zoro opened his mouth to retort but she held up a hand to silence him. And he did. _Damn it! Why am I just doing what she wants?_

Nami tugged down the high collar of her dress and pulled out a phone she maneuvered out of her hidden cleavage. Zoro watched her, his lips tight at her bare nature. Nami grinned at his staring. "What? This dress has no pockets." Flipping the phone open, she nudged herself against him. "But it seems you want to see if I hide anything else in here."

She teased him but to no avail. With a quick hand pressing her face away, Zoro merely stated, "Nope. Hurry up and take your stupid picture."

Nami pouted and Zoro did his best not to smirk. He certainly thought she was attractive and he was attracted, but his pride and his sense of worth were on the line. _No way I'm letting her sneaky moves get in my way._ Nami turned on her phone and pulled up the camera. She aimed it at him swiftly, catching him by surprise.

"No, no. I don't get my picture taken. I take the pictures."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Well, you never said what I had to take a picture of, so this is fair."

"Then what? I take a selfie, and we see which one is better?"

Nami tapped her chin with her finger as if in thought, but with a sweet and knowing smile, she said, "Why don't you take a picture of me then? If _I_ think it is good, then you win."

Zoro immediately raised his hand in protest. "Nope! You are a liar and a cheat. How do I know you won't just say you hate it to spite me?"

"Alright, we can get votes from the other team members? Sound fair?"

Zoro grunted in thought. _That idiotic love cook will pick hers for no other reasons other than she's a woman and he hates me_. He watched her twirl around impatiently. _But, he won't deny a great picture of her either…while the others will be fair._ Zoro sneered, "Okay. Deal."

Nami nodded and stretched out her hand. "Good. Let's shake on it."

"Don't trust me?"

Nami smiled and replied sarcastically, "No. I just want to hold your hand is all."

Zoro rolled his eye and reluctantly shook her hand, but Zoro felt like he wanted to keep his hand there…or at least it wouldn't move back. Finally, Nami took a step back and aimed her tiny lens at him.

"Okay. Think happy thoughts."

Zoro snorted. "Wow, that's great."

Nami bit her lip. No matter how she looked at him, his expression remained bored or angry. Meanwhile, Zoro was busy remaining emotionless in hopes that her pictures would be bad. _I'll get him to smile._ "Hey, Zoro- tell me about your first love."

He became confused at her inquiry. _Did I hear her right?_

*Snap*

"Hmmm…not quite right!"

Zoro just stared at her. "W-why would you ask that?"

Nami appreciated the way he seemed to fumble.

*Snap*

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Never?"

"…no."

*Snap*

"Why didn't it work out?"

"Let's change the subject."

*Snap*

"Couldn't commit?"

Zoro grit his teeth. "No."

"Didn't want kids?"

"No."

" _She_ didn't want kids?"

"Okay. Let's move on."

*Snap*

"Have you moved on?"

*Snap*

Zoro looked away from her, and Nami stopped her prodding and watched the vein at his temple pulse. _I really irritated him._ "Don't photographers usually ask their models questions and get them more comfortable in front of the camera?"

Zoro ran a hand through his short green hair. "Yes, but I don't shoot people. I do landscapes…places…objects. Things that the team needs."

Nami smiled. "Oh, so I am the first to be shot by the _great_ Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro gave her a dirty look. "I might actually shoot you." Nami frowned and Zoro felt guilty for being so violent in his teasing. Taking a moment to look at her, then away, he mumbled, "Well, you aren't making anyone comfortable so-"

But Nami cut him off with a quick gasp as her phone beeped fiercely. "Oh shoot! I forgot I had a meeting with Luffy. Damn it, Zoro, you're gonna make me late."

As she closed her phone and walked past him, Zoro followed close behind her. "Me? You're the one that started the whole game."

As she pressed the button for the elevator, again, she sighed, "Yeah, so? I'm ending it, and that's that."

Zoro swiftly placed his hand against the elevator doors, leaning in to whisper into Nami's right ear. "That's not your call."

Nami was watching him eye her against the reflective metal of the doors, and she felt herself grow warm at the lack of space. Suddenly, the elevator opened and his leaning against it shoved them both inside. He pressed against her back, or more accurately, her rear. His camera and lenses graciously swung to his side so that the large straps and buckles holding them in place were the only intrusions between his tight black jeans and her short dress. "Ah, Zoro, watch it!" She teased, trying to play off that feeling him from behind was just as good as feeling him from in front.

Zoro grunted. "The door opened! It wasn't my fault."

They peeled off each other as the doors closed behind them. Nami turned to the panel of buttons. "Are you going up, too, clueless idiot?"

Zoro crossed his arms and Nami tried not to watch as his chest tightened underneath his shirt. "Yeah."

Nami rolled her eyes and moved to the corner of the elevator, to distance herself from him. "Good, maybe I can convince Luffy to drop your sorry money-wasting ass."

 _There she goes again…as if I'm not her superior._ "Who died and made you queen, huh? And why would he do that?"

Nami stuck her nose in the air. "He listens to me."

"Probably because you shout in his ear."

Nami fake cried, wiping an invisible tear from her eye. "Oh, Zoro, are you trying to hurt my feelings? Listen, I am good at writing. But what I do better? Money. And you-" she closed the distance between them, which grew smaller and smaller as they continued to shout – "are going on way too many trips. And for what? One or two pictures."

"Award winning! I am worth a hell of a lot more than you!"

"Ha! You owe this company so much in travel fees because you cannot manage to make it back in one piece so I'm sure if we're counting your debt…yeah, you're worth millions!"

 _I'm going to kill her._ And just when Zoro was ready to wrap his hands around her neck, the elevator shook which brought her body into his own. His hands found themselves around her waist, holding her steady as the giant metal box continued to scrape and whine.

Nami attempted to stand on her own, but in his arms, her body went slack. She burrowed her head into his chest as the lights flickered on and off, and she tried her best not to scream least he mocked her. As if in response, his hold grew tighter and Nami held back from inhaling him in again. _Damn it, why does he have to be a fake ass and yelling at me one second then holding me the next?_

Finally, the lights went out as the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Nami and Zoro continued to hold onto each other in the soft darkness.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Get your hand off my ass."

"What! You moved your ass into my hand- I was clearly stopping you from falling!"

"You lying sack of-"

There was static crackle and then a voice chimed, "My, my. You two look…nice."

Nami and Zoro practically flung each other away as they shouted into the air above their heads.

"No, Robin, this is not what it looks like!" Nami pleaded with the older woman.

"Where the hell is Franky- the elevator is busted!"

Another voice boomed over the speakers, "Ah, Zoro-bro. Robin came to visit and you know how that goes." Robin giggled in the background.

"Disgusting. I don't need to know. And don't call me 'bro'."

Nami brushed herself off and fixed her hair. "Hey, Franky! What's up with the elevator?"

"Sorry, sis, I was doing some fixes on the building, and I think the elevator didn't get updated so just give me a super-second and it should be up and ready."

"Fine." Zoro and Nami said in unison, both pouting in their own way.

Zoro squinted at Nami through the darkness, trying to make out her face. Of all the places and all the people, he _had_ to be stuck in an elevator with someone like Nami. "I think they did this on purpose."

Nami looked at him with disinterest and slid down to sit on the floor. "Who?"

"The team."

"Ha! Your ego has no bounds! Here we are _trapped in an elevator_ and your only logic is that the people trying to get us out are out to get you. For what?"

Zoro slid down to sit on the floor as well, gingerly placing his lenses and camera in his lap. "I don't know. To play some kind of game."

"Though this has been the _most fun I've ever had_ , Zoro…I highly doubt it." Nami said mockingly.

"Well. Aren't you playing some weird game, too? To mock me somehow?"

Nami went pink at the logic. It was true. She did go through unnecessarily long lengths to hurt him, and she wasn't entirely sure why. He made it easy, and even though they hadn't formally met until this moment, Nami felt like she knew him. Or wanted to know him. "You know what, Zoro? I am going to concede."

Zoro tried to surmise from her expression if there was another game to be played, but the lack of light was getting the better of his usually keen eyesight. "What does that mean?"

"It means I will delete every picture I took of you."

Zoro was about to smirk when Nami continued, "For every question that you answer."

"Question?"

"Yes. I'm a writer. I like getting to know people…really get into their brains, and it would be good to know a fellow team member."

"Superior."

"Yeah, yeah." Nami waved him down, "Just answer the questions truthfully."

"Are you saying I'd lie?"

Nami had managed to inch closer to him. With their outstretched legs, her heeled boots grazed his hip, but Zoro didn't move away from her touch. "Zoro, would you lie to me?"

 _She is always testing me._ With a fierce stare, he summoned all the defiance he had. "No."

"Great, I'll hold you to it. Alright…who was the woman that broke your heart?"

Zoro blinked, and as if in some cruel irony, the lights flickered on with a hum. Nami saw the concern on his face. It wasn't necessarily soft, but…warm as if his muscles forgot how to make a frown not solely out of anger. "Next."

As soon as he said it, Nami's phone went from inside her dress to pointing directly at him.

*Snap*

"Hey! You said you wouldn't take any more pictures." He shuffled over to her, attempting to wrestle the phone from her grasp. She resisted and in the process, they brought each other closer. Nami had folded her legs underneath her but Zoro's feet pressed against the wall behind her, locking her in between his bent legs.

Nami leaned in to shout, trying to pull her arms away from him. "No, I said that for every _answered_ question, I'd delete a photo. But you didn't answer a question, so this is your punishment."

Zoro watched her, while she defiantly kept her gaze. He dropped her hands and then his head. With a heavy sigh, he relaxed his body, completely comfortable with their proximity. "You can't have your heart broken by someone who never had it in the first place."

Nami expected short, terse answers, regardless of the weight of her questions. But Zoro spoke with a sincerity she was not accustomed to. He leaned back as if to move away from her but Nami placed a soft hand on his bare forearm. The touch shocked them both, but she left her hand there still and he welcomed it with no resistance. Nami flipped through her gallery and selected an image. She tilted it towards him so he could watch as she deleted one awkward photo.

With a quick glance, he said, "You don't need to prove anything to me. I trust you."

It was Nami's turn to be caught off guard. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and goose bumps peppered her flesh. In fear that he saw the pink in her cheeks, Nami quickly looked down and continued, "You didn't love her?"

Zoro was feeling less interrogated and more willing to speak, which was a feeling he rarely or ever got. Besides Luffy, no one really knew about his personal life. Not that they didn't attempt to know him, but it wasn't _this_ easy. "I liked the _idea_ of her. She…she reminded me a childhood friend, who died. Both shared the same passions…similar mindsets, but the resemblance was _uncanny_. I don't believe in the supernatural, and I don't believe in coincidences either…but it just felt like she was brought back."

"Did…did she love you?"

"I think so. But what she wanted from me…I couldn't give. And so, she found it elsewhere."

"She cheated?"

"Yes, but she did it to make me upset. The fact that I didn't care just proved to the both of us that I wasn't into this relationship."

"What was her name?"

Zoro finally looked up with his signature frown plastered on his face. "I've answered like a million questions- "

"And I've been deleting while you've talked." Nami finally raised her head cautiously, trying to channel her persuasive nature. "Do you not trust me anymore? What? Are you a liar?"

Zoro stiffened. "Fine! Geez."

"No, go ahead, Zoro. Clearly, I can't be trust- "

"Her name was Tashigi."

As if back to normal, Nami continued. "Japanese, too?"

"Yeah."

"You have a type then?"

Zoro went back to being on guard. "What? No."

"Black hair. Dark eyes."

"Yeah. But I like light hair and light eyes."

"How light? Are my eyes too light?" Nami peered at him, his face only inches away from her own. Her eyebrows knitted in thought to conceal the selfish nature of her question.

Zoro tried to understand where her inquiry was going and so he lost his rigid candor. "Yeah, they're fine."

Nami sat back with a smile, but before she let herself sit on her praises too long, she started her next question, "Was she a better photographer than you?"

Without hesitation, Zoro said, "Never."

Nami started to laugh. "Oh, gosh. Your ego never stops growing."

"No, these are facts."

"Yup."

"Well, what makes you think you're such an amazing writer?"

"Compelling writing comes from those who know a bad story."

"Bad story?"

Nami fidgeted and rose to her feet. "I need to walk around for a bit. My butt is so numb." She winked down at Zoro, "Do you know how to _relieve_ that?"

Zoro grunted in annoyance and rose, as well. "As if."

Nami pouted while fixing her hair, looking over her shoulder to say, "Boo, Zoro, you're no fun."

With swift hands, Zoro grabbed his camera, put on a lens, and pointed it in Nami's direction.

*Snap*

Nami lunged. "Hey, that was a terrible angle!"

Zoro simply raised the camera over his head again, "You didn't answer my question."

Nami frowned and Zoro enjoyed her misery, but then she signed and he felt the shakiness in her exhale.

"Whatever. I don't have any _bad_ angles actually," she said confidently.

Zoro squinted at her pompous nature. "You're a liar and a hypocrite."

"What?"

"I've complied with your ridiculous rules. And yet when I ask for a _modicum_ of respect, you ignore me."

"Respect? You are just asking me something I don't want to talk about."

"Then lie."

Nami was hurt at his solution. "So, you just assumed I would?"

Zoro shook his head and peered down at her. "No. I just know I'll be able to tell the difference."

Nami let out a dry chuckle, "Zoro. You don't know me. We've _literally_ just met."

"And yet you know something about me only _one_ handful of people know."

"Not my fault you're a blabbermouth."

"We both know I'm not."

Nami looked at his intense stare. Even with one eye, it seemed as if the scar added to his possessive nature, and she couldn't deny him. "What makes you so sure?"

Zoro smirked, a cocky grin but as he brought his face down, she felt the warmth. "I'm a great photographer, on my way to being world famous. Just because I don't capture people doesn't mean I don't know what I'm looking for."

 _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._ Nami despised being vulnerable, and it took a great deal of time for her to welcome people into her life. With Zoro, she felt raw. And yet, she opened her mouth to speak, "Bad stories come from bad lives."

"What was so bad about it?" Zoro said it mockingly, testing her truthfulness. However, his temperament changed as he watched her cave into herself, her shoulders hunched and head low.

"When you're younger…it's easier to tell who the villains are and who the good guys are. But when all the good guys are too scared or…leave…why not just be…bad?"

It started as dry heaving, heavy exhales as she continued to twist her left bicep. Zoro wondered what secrets hid underneath her clawing, but he recognized they had to be deep. Then he saw the smallest tears formed in her eyes as her face grew red with anger and fear of humiliation. _Shit. Too far._

Zoro was a man of very few words, and according to others, even fewer emotions. Yet, as he watched her, he didn't dare stop her, to remove from her the choice to stop herself. He didn't tell her to not cry or "it's okay" because they both knew it wasn't. He had bullied her to talk, but she made a choice to let him in and he was not going to belittle that decision. Her dry shaky exhales quieted as her body found air again, though, in the space, she felt claustrophobic.

"Nami," he spoke quietly trying to figure out the right words to say when she looked at him, and Zoro lost his breath at the sight of her yet again. As quickly as his realization hit him, his camera went up. With nothing more than a simple, small lens, he captured her.

*Snap*

Nami began to yell but as Zoro studied the image and smiled, he motioned it to her. She had yet to see him smile, and while she wiped at her face and calmed herself down, she was curious as to why an image of her gave him such a rare reaction. She finally exhaled and shook the bad thoughts from her head, angry with herself for even letting him in so far. She tugged at his camera forcefully, making him choke a bit, but he stood his ground. However, Nami did not seem as pleased with the image as Zoro was. She flatly responded, "You literally cut me up."

Zoro's confusion turned to anger. "What? It's an artist choice."

"No, you literally cut out my face and body simultaneously…how is it possible to suck so much?"

" _Oh wow_! Okay. You know what- I thought you got it."

"Got what, Zoro? I only see my chin and my hand is covering half of that!"

"No! The smile! Geez, are you even looking?"

Nami was happy her blush hid under her rage. "What is there to look at? I can't _see_ anything!"

Zoro scoffed, "That's why you're a writer and I'm an artist."

"My writing is art!"

"Ha! A picture is worth a thousand words."

"You idiot! If none of those words make any sense, what's the point?"

"Well, I get it."

"I don't. Come here, I'm deleting it."

"What? No!"

"Zoro! Seriously. That picture sucks."

"No, you wanted a picture and you got a picture."

"You can't show that to the others."

"I won't."

"Then you don't need it."

"But I want it."

"No, you creep. You can't have a picture of me like that!"

They were running around the tiny elevator like a cat and mouse…or more like a tiger and cat. Zoro will his bigger body and ferocious shouts lumbering away from Nami's tiny but quick movements.

Suddenly, the elevator jostled and came crashing down. Swiftly, Zoro let go of his camera and grabbed Nami. The force of the drop pushed them all around and Zoro tried his best to wrap his body around her own so that any contact with the metal door, walls or floor came to him. Nami yelled as the elevator made a sickening screech and halted. Both bodies rammed into the floor. In the quiet stillness, Zoro looked at his chest to see Nami laying there.

"Nami. Nami. Oi, witch!"

Nami snapped back, "Shut up, idiot- I'm not _dead_!"

Zoro looked down at her, though his neck and back were sore from being a human pinball. He tried to untangle himself from her, his right arm securing her from her lower back to her head and his left arm tightly across her…

"Wow, Zoro. Are you an ass man because _this_ is getting a little ridiculous!"

She wiggled underneath his arm while on top of his body and he froze. "Shut up! Did you want to get bruised up like I did?"

"Hmm. Convenient that your hand on my butt is for my _safety_."

Zoro grew irritated as he grew embarrassed but kept his emotions in check, at least visually. "Whatever. We seem to be stable so you can get off me."

Nami began to spread her hands from him when she felt broken glass, "Ouch!" She quickly pressed her head and shoulders up to view the tragic mess. All around them laid shattered glass from Zoro's lenses. They had managed to take the brunt of the collision that Zoro's body didn't and Nami felt the guilt grow inside her. "Zoro…I'm so sorry, I- "

But Zoro pressed himself forward to catch her hand, examining the cut thoroughly. "It's fine," he said as he moved to take off a piece of his cloth camera strap to wrap her hand, "I always buy new lenses. Plus, my camera itself is fine."

He provided her a gentle smile, and the warmth that she felt when she first stared at his picture came back…but multiplied. _I had to be trapped in an elevator to get to know this guy…but…_

She did not want to continue her thought, in fear she might mean it. Zoro groaned underneath her, and Nami moved quickly to get away from him and to check his wounds.

"Ah!" She stopped and peered down her body to see what was pulling her back onto him. Her dress, as cute as it was, tangled itself in his various straps and buckles. The soft woolen fabric fused with the metal so perfectly placed at his groin.

 _Wow, just my luck. Just. My. Luck._ Nami summoned all the false pretense she had to throw a sultry smile so that it distracted him from her own embarrassment. "Now, Zoro, you didn't need to go to such lengths to get my clothes off."

She pulled the phone out of her dress and fixated on the untangling, in fear of what he might say to egg her on. However, Zoro was quieter than usual. She had hoped for a snide remark or some accusation that could fill the growing silence that trickled with tension. She dared one swift glance up and stopped dead in her tracks. Zoro looked at her with the cool, steely gaze that made her not warm but on fire. His one dark iris peering at her like he was going to consume her, and then his smirk. A smirk that looked too confident, too prepared, too ready to move forward with some dark thoughts it seemed they both shared. His tongue licked his lips slightly, as it played across his sharp white teeth. Then Nami felt his large hands, which were surprisingly soft, hover just over her bare thighs. _He's a demon. A crazed sex demon._ Not thinking anymore, she panicked. "Okay, this is taking too long!"

Zoro felt her before he could see what she was doing. Nails grazing his bare skin where his shirt had pulled up, Nami pulled his pants. The self-control and resilience that he prided himself on were all but gone at this point, and he could not bear being underneath her thumb or her body any longer. "Nami! What are you doing?" his voice rose as his hands landed firmly on her legs.

Nami jostled on top of him and she cursed herself as a whimper escaped. Blood rushed into Zoro and in fear, he propped himself forward, which moved Nami backward into his waiting arms. Zoro put on some composure, and it helped that he felt the pain all over his body from the broken glass and bruises. It distracted himself from the girl in his lap and in his arms, flushed face and cruel. "Nami, why are you trying to take off my pants?"

Nami needed to clasp onto his neck to hold steady, as it seemed the entire world was shaking. "Get your mind out of the gutter! My dress is in your _bazillion_ belts. What- can't hold up your pants with just _one_?"

"You _know_ those were for my lenses! Stop trying to make this something that it's not."

"Fine! Just untangle us."

"I can't like this…it's weird."

Nami pinched his cheeks. "And what wouldn't be weird, you dummy?"

Zoro fumed and lunged, and a _squeal_ escaped Nami's lips. He had her on the floor as he hovered over her, but her left hand held his pants close to her still. Her legs wrapped around his hips and kept her lower half hovering over the glass-covered floor, to keep her dress from pulling any more than it already had. With her right hand gripping his massive forearm, she mumbled with pink cheeks and spread out hair, "Ah! Zoro! Don't move like that – you're _stretching_ it!"

Nami simply wanted Zoro to feel as uncomfortable as she had with their comfortable proximity, but she witnessed something much better. Zoro was in sheer embarrassment, red-faced and wide-eyed. It was as if he didn't know where to go and what to do…and Nami was the type of person to take advantage of that situation.

*Snap*

Just like that, Zoro awoke, flustered and fumbling. "What are you doing!"

"Oh, it was the _perfect_ face. If you could see yourself."

The elevator was now moving, but neither of them recognized anything of the outside world besides the unbelievable accordance, which was their embrace and consequent fighting.

"Nami, seriously- give me your phone!"

"Get it out of my dress then, brute!"

"Don't make me do that!"

"Ha, as if you could! You could barely move a second ago-"

"Because you once again said something weird!"

"No, no- you took it weird! I was _clearly_ talking about my dress, which you are _still_ destroying!"

"Stop pushing your hips into me like that and I'll handle it!"

"You _wish_ you could handle it!"

"Watch me!"

"GUYS!"

Nami and Zoro stopped shouting but froze in their provocative poses. Zoro managed to pin a hand above her head, while her other hand was still at his pants and his other one at the hem of her dress.

Franky shouted, "Oh, come on! Not in the elevator, you perverts. I can't…I can't look." He turned around and shook his head while Robin rubbed his back and smiled.

"There, there, Franky. It could have been worse. Remember that time we- "

Usopp threw his hands in the air and shouted, "No!" With a shudder, he continued, "None of us want to relive _that_ atrocity."

Luffy jumped in, "Ah, you two have met! Great! Nami, you will be traveling with Zoro from now on. I wanted to tell you that. And Zoro…now you have a friend!"

Chopper blushed while covering half his face yet managing to peek, "A _special_ friend it seems."

Brook let out a laugh, "Yohohoho, do you think he saw her- "

A swift kick threw Brook onto the floor, "Say 'panties' and I'll throw _you_ down this elevator shaft, you old bag of bones." Sanji brought his leg back down and lit his cigarette. "Oi, stupid _marimo_ , why is Nami lying in broken glass?"

Everyone turned their attention to the floor, littered with glass shards. Robin sighed, "Oh, Zoro. Your lenses."

Zoro pushed himself up while cradling Nami so that her back and legs weren't cut on the floor. "It's fine. I can get new ones."

Nami released her hold on his neck, as he placed her down on solid ground. "And I'm fine, Sanji. Zoro actually-" Nami attempted to continue but felt the familiar tug at her lower half. "Zoro, um, can you just…"

"Just what, woman? I literally tried to help and _you_ got weird."

Nami tried to quiet him, though she pressed into him and they still looked rather intimate as all their co-workers watched. "No. I just wanted to tease you."

"Well, congratulations, Nami. Tease on! Oh, wait, look where we are now, huh? You gonna be so cheeky in front of the others?"

Nami pulled his nose and yelled, "Well, if you are going to act like a child, I will treat you like one!"

They continued to fight as the others just watched them.

"It's like we're not even here," Usopp said from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, as if they are in their own little world," Robin said with a smile.

"Disgusting." Said Sanji, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"You can't smoke inside, Sanji. And stop smoking, Sanji!" Chopper piped in.

Usopp sighed and walked over to the couple, "Alright, let the _master_ knot untie-er work his magic."

Nami and Zoro surrendered and tried to move away from each other to give him space, but again, Nami's dress would only stretch so far and Zoro's buckles interlaced intricately around his giant frame.

"Wow, you guys _really_ got into it, huh?" Usopp chuckled, but two fists disputed his comment.

"Just shut up and help!" Zoro said while he gritted his teeth.

"You know, Usopp, you bet they would be taking things to the next level already. But it seems they haven't." Robin said, analyzing them with her calculating eyes.

Usopp shouted over his shoulder, still working on the hard metal and soft wool before him. "What are you talking about? They _clearly_ did! I mean you saw- "

Another set of punches landed on his head. "Ouch! Okay, do you want me to untie you two or not?"

"Can you try to do it without the commentary?" Nami fumed.

"Money is on the line here!" Usopp retorted.

Nami grinned and turned her attitude completely around, "How much money?"

"$800! Franky is _terrible_ at playing the odds."

"False, I know exactly what I am doing because Robin told- "

Robin quickly covered his mouth. "Yes, it is $800. But only if there is proof that you guys- "

Robin did not finish her sentence because Nami went with her love for money over any shame she may have felt. As Usopp successfully pulled Nami's dress off Zoro's belt, Nami launched herself towards Zoro, who turned his head in response but instead of soft lips making contact, their faces just crashed into each other with a _smack_.

Luffy was the first to burst into laughter, while the others followed. Nami rubbed her nose while Zoro rubbed his chin.

"Oh, wow! That was hysterical! Were you two fighting like that this whole time?" Luffy hunched over with amusement.

Nami was about to shout when Zoro's strong hand gripped her chin and brought it upwards towards him. Nami was wide eyed as she felt the force of the pull. She closed her eyes in fear of another crash and as an acknowledgment of what was happening, but his lips were soft against her own.

Zoro began to pull away, but when Nami opened her mouth and didn't fight his tongue, he tilted his head to suck on her bottom lip. With the opening came her moan, low but clearly audible. Then his tongue went to work to feel around her, the heat pouring into his own mouth. It was hungry and messy and as Nami sneaked fingers past his ears and into his hair, Zoro's arms kept her lower half flush against him while the other moved her head.

Nami was feeling dizzy with the lack of oxygen, but each wet noise made her combat his advances. She was tilting back, but he followed her and within his firm embrace, Nami could hardly resist. It did not feel forced, however, because he would tease her by going back to suck on her lip and Nami would push her way back into his mouth. Zoro took this with stride and Nami felt the smile he had. He picked her up slightly, and Nami took the opportunity to wrap a leg around his own. Zoro quickened things it up and suddenly the only thing keeping them together was Zoro's strength and Nami's grip. His hands moved to under her and squeezed her ass, giving him a prompt squeal.

The world was quiet to them but Franky and Robin held their hands over their son's face. "Ah! I can't breathe," Chopper cried.

Robin replied dryly, "I wonder if they even can."

Franky mumbled, "Ugh, guys. You got the money. Hey. Guys. You can- "

"Nami?"

Nami quickly ripped herself off Zoro, and he felt the loss with a shudder. "Oh, wow. Law! What are you doing here?"

Law watched her wipe her mouth and adjust herself then glared at the man she was literally clinging to a moment ago. _They just met…are you kidding me?_ "I was visiting my _sister_ at work…but it seems you were pretty busy."

Nami started to reply, but Luffy swallowed Law into a hug. "Yay, you're here! I get to tell you the great news, too!"

"What news?" Law still glared at Zoro and Zoro glared right back.

"Nami will be traveling with Zoro from now on, now she can finally do what she dreamed!"

Law fumed. "What? No. You promised me she'd be safe."

Luffy frowned. "Of course, she'll be safe. She'll be with Zoro."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Zoro wanted to protest but Nami cut him off, charging at her brother. "Excuse me- Hi, Nami here! Don't go telling me what to do, Law. Are you saying you had something to do with me being stuck on desk duty this whole time?"

Luffy smiled. "Oh, no. I've always wanted you to travel with Zoro. He was just two weeks late is all."

Zoro flustered. "What? This was your plan all along? I don't need a babysitter, Luffy."

"You two are more likely to make a baby," Brook chimed in.

"Shut up, Brook!" Zoro, Nami, and Law yelled.

Nami turned to Law, flicking his forehead. "Hey! Listen, this is what I want to do. And I'm going to do it."

Law frowned. "I know, I know. But do you have to-"

Nami grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him down the hallway. "Let's go, Zoro. We have a lot of traveling to do. I know the assignments already."

Zoro shouted, "Stop telling me what to do, damn it!" Robin handed him a couple $100 bills, but before Zoro could grab it, Nami snatched it from him. "Hey! That's my money."

Nami snickered as she looked over her shoulder at him, "It is as much mine, as it is yours. Or would you like to prove to me how much you deserve it?"

Zoro sighed, "Whatever. At least half goes to a new lens. You owe me that much."

Nami smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I'll keep track of your debt.

* * *

Soooooo, what do ya'll think? Unlike my story, _The Fighter_ , _Mugiwara Mag_ will be...for intents and purposes, a lemony lemon that is covered in lemon. BUT I still gotta give you a story, hence...here we go! All and any feedback is appreciated;)

P.S. **This was actually inspired by _Soul Society Magazine_ by **iheartkiwi **.** As I say in my profile, I am STILL SALTY about Bleach and so I turned to fanfics, and hence I found that gem...and of course, the characters and story are different, but it wouldn't be right for me to not say thanks to iheartkiwi for the inspiration to do Mugiwara Mag!


	2. The Suitcase

_Art Credit to gg-xx & crazed fangirl credit in the form of these words goes to shipfiend._

* * *

Nami looked at her empty suitcase and pondered her next move. "Oh my gosh. This is _really_ happening." She started to look around her room, and the emotions flooded her brain. "What if I can't do this? What if this is a terrible, horrible mistake? Oh my-"

She put her hands to her lips and screamed internally. _I just made out with my co-worker and now traveling companion in front of my boss and all my other co-workers…and my brother. With tongue. Oh stupid, stupid Nami! I mean…did you have to moan? Like that's not normal. We barely knew each other. Sure, I'm hot. He's hot. We're hot. But no. No!_

"I am so fucked." Just as she was about to reach for her phone and call the one person she could rely on to steady her crazy inner monolog when her phone buzzed between her breasts and she smiled as she pulled it out to see the caller ID. "Nojiko! I was _just_ about to call you!"

"Oh?" came the sweet voice on the other end, "About?" Nami smiled then bit her lip. Nojiko chuckled. "Come on, Nami. I can practically _hear_ your thinking face through the phone."

"Well…I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" There seemed to be some worry laced in the question.

"Don't freak out…but Luffy is finally sending me out for work."

"Oh, wow! Where?"

Nami reached for the stack of papers on her dresser, the ones that had collected dust for the weeks of never being touched since she was first hired. She could only blame one man for that. "Uh…it looks like we are going to Sweden first, then Brazil, then South Africa, and Japan, and-"

"Whoa! That is a lot! All by yourself?"

Nami chewed the inside of her cheek. "Not exactly", she mumbled.

"Nami. I swear! Asking you questions is like pulling teeth." Nojiko said playfully, but Nami understood her sister was at her limit.

"I am…I'm actually traveling with a co-worker. The magazine's photographer. _Ya know._ The one we never met."

"Ah! _The hot one._ Yeah, you're right…all the times Law brought us around, I've never seen him."

Nami blushed at her sister's crystal-clear memory. "Yes. Him."

"So…is he as attractive in person as you thought?"

"Nojiko!" she hissed into the phone, "I _never_ said he was attractive."

Nami could feel Nojiko's pride ballooning. "So, you're calling me a liar, little sister? When you were the one getting tipsy at their holiday party and ogling his picture and said, and I quote, 'Wow, I could climb him like a tree'."

Nami fumed, "Ha! That is clearly a lie because we both know I don't climb trees."

"Nami, I will conference call Mom in and she will beat your ass through this damn phone if she heard such blasphemy."

"Alright, alright- you're right. I did find him _slightly_ attractive and yes, he is just as his picture depicts him." Nojiko smiled but Nami continued, "Lifeless and frozen…only dumber."

"Well, no one is perfect."

"Yes, but he is utterly clueless. He got lost in an elevator. How does that happen?"

"Good thing you're good with directions then!"

"Directions? I am practically his monitor this entire trip!"

"But you wanted to travel, right?"

"Yeah-"

"And you are still getting to write?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, buts, Nami. I am your big sister and I am telling you to enjoy this adventure. Allow yourself to be happy…"

"I do."

"Really? Cause it seems to me you still haven't packed because you're afraid of leaving…"

Nami glanced at her bed where her empty suitcase laid open. "No…I just…I don't know."

Nojiko sighed. "Listen, Mom and Dad are fine. Law is fine. I am fine."

"Just fine?" Nami whispered.

Nojiko smiled, "More than fine actually. Johnny is taking me _out_ tonight. Kaya and Usopp agreed to watch Darin for the weekend."

"Wow, a babysitter for the weekend? Johnny is pulling out all the stops, huh?"

Nojiko laughed. "Well, he tries. And I love him for it."

"Ugh, you guys are so cute, it's disgusting," Nami said lightheartedly.

"Yeah? I hope you get to be this cute one day."

"What? Have a kid? Be with an artist? Settle down?"

"Well, maybe not in that order. Law might kill you."

"He didn't kill you."

"Because he knows I'd beat his ass…and…and he knows _I know_ what I am doing."

"Yeah, I know. You did good, sis."

"We _all_ did well. Your past doesn't define you, Nami…I just wish you'd embrace the present."

"I am! I'm traveling like I've always dreamed."

"I'll believe it when I'm waving you off. When do you leave?"

Nami looked at her watch, "In a few hours actually."

"What?" Nojiko shouted into her ear, "You weren't even going to say goodbye?"

"I said I was gonna call ya."

"Mom and Dad will be pissed."

"Yeah, but it might be better to not tell them until I'm on my plane. Knowing Dad…he'd probably trip and somehow set the tarmac on fire."

"That was _one time_ , and Law got him and Mom to quit smoking." They both laughed as Nami picked up a family photo and placed in her bare suitcase. "Nami. Have a safe trip…and…just let yourself explore the possibilities, okay?"

Nami scoffed, "When did you start sounding like a fortune cookie?"

Nojiko smirked. "When I get some juicy intel."

"Juicy intel?"

"Yup. Usopp snapped a picture of your little meeting with _The Tree_."

"Tree?" And Nami's faced contorted from confusion to anger. "What? Usopp took a picture?"

"Yeah! He owed me for watching King all those times he needed to take Kaya to her appointments."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Why? It seems you two hit it off. The photographer and the writer. Match made in heaven."

"More like hell! You don't even know him."

"Neither do you, but it seems like you _want_ to know him…biblical speaking."

"Oh, shut up, Nojiko. You're not going to tell Mom and Dad, right?"

"Your dirty little secret is safe with me. What about Law?"

"He, well, he kinda caught us."

"Wow, Nami! And you say your work is boring."

"Well. It was."

"Until he came into your life," Nojiko mocked in a dreamy tone.

"Ew, enough."

However, she continued her narration, "You thought you were getting a job…not falling in love."

"Stop talking, please."

Nojiko grew louder, speaking deeper like a trailer for a movie, "It happened so quickly, but she welcomed it…and him into her life."

"You need to stop reading those trashy romance novels."

"What? I would _never_. Fanfics for days." Nami laughed. "Oh shut it. I'm a busy mom…do I look like I have time for books?"

Nami was about to respond when a shout came from her living room, "Oi, Nami! Are you ready to go or what?"

Nami suddenly looked around her wondering if she had transported herself somewhere new. But no. They were still in her apartment. The issue was why was there a "they" to begin with? Was Zoro hiding in her place and listening to her dreadfully embarrassing phone call?

"Zoro? What the _hell_ are you still doing here?" she shouted, trying to cover the phone best she could.

Nojiko's voice cried past her hand, " _He's_ _in_ _your apartment_? Nami! You literally just met him! I didn't you were _that_ into him but wow- _oh wow_!"

Nami blushed as Zoro watched her thumb the phone to lower the volume, but she gave up midway, "Okay, goodbye, Nojiko! I'll talk to you later."

As she slammed the phone shut, Zoro continued to watch her through the bedroom doorway, his arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe, "Who was that?"

"None of your damn business." She pushed him back until he was in her living room/kitchen/foyer.

"Okay, damn! You don't need to shove."

"I do because you are in my house."

"You're a terrible hostess."

"Are you kidding me? You literally followed me up here when I told you to go to your place and pack!"

"And you didn't listen when I said I don't have a place cause I'm always traveling so I usually just crash with Luffy. Well…not anymore cause of Law."

"Boohoo, still doesn't explain why you're here!"

"I just told you! I don't need to pack because I don't pack. And…I wanted to nap so I just slept on your couch for a bit. But it's been almost half an hour!"

Nami tried to ignore the gross infringement of her personal space and resigned herself to get at the matter at hand. "Zoro. We are going to be _traveling_. What are you bringing with you?"

"Uh, myself. My camera…another lens when you give me my half of the money. And I guess my passport."

Nami looked at him as if he was speaking French…which she spoke because her mother taught her, but he was not making any sense. "What about clothes?"

"I'm wearing them."

"No. I mean a _change_ of clothes." Nami felt like she was scolding a child. A child that was taller and bigger than her, but still immature and rash.

"I don't really need to…unless the clothes get really ruined and then I just buy something."

Nami grew flabbergasted, "Oh my Lord. No. Ew. What about underwear?"

"Why do you care about my underwear?" He asked confused.

Nami pinched his ear in frustration. "Because I have to travel with your sorry self and I don't want to be next to a disgusting human being."

"Then don't be next to me, or can you not survive being away from me for too long?" Zoro gave her a cheeky grin and Nami pinched his cheeks in response.

"Ugh! Why are you so stupid?"

Zoro gripped her hands, trying to pull her off him. "Why are you so annoying?"

Suddenly the clock on Nami's wall chimed away. "Damn it! We're going to miss our flight at this rate! See! This is your fault!" Nami let go and turned back to her bedroom.

Zoro rubbed her face and followed after her, "My fault? You're the one who only managed to pack…what is this? A family photo?"

Nami snatched it out of his hand. "Hey! I want that!"

Zoro rolled his eye. "Whatever. Just pack faster!"

Nami put the photo back in the suitcase and turned to her walk-in closet. "I know! I just…am having some trouble."

Zoro grew impatient. "Seriously? You have _that_ many clothes and you can't think of _one thing_ to bring?"

Nami tapped her foot. "No, I'm thinking of a thousand things."

Zoro opened drawers and threw things into her suitcase. "Fine. Let me. You need some bras and underwear, I guess. And I think socks would be nice, too."

Nami rushed at him and tried to simultaneously close her drawers and grab the items in his hand, which had to be her lacy undergarments. "Ah, Zoro! That's my personal stuff. Get your disgusting hands off my underwear, pervert!"

Zoro sidestepped her and threw them into the suitcase while he made his way to her closet. "You clearly need help packing and I'm helping you. How does that make me a pervert?"

Nami caught the clothes he threw towards her and tried to fold them on the bed. "You don't just go through a woman's drawers. What are you, some kind of animal?"

Zoro peeked his head out of the closet as he held two pairs of shoes up, and Nami nodded to one which he tossed to the floor beside her. "What I am is annoyed and what you are is annoying and what we're going to be is late if you don't get your ass in high gear."

He returned from the closet with a jacket and another pair of shoes which he tossed into the suitcase. Before Nami could pull them out to fold and neatly place them, Zoro shoved everything else on top and started zipping the suitcase closed. "Wait! I don't have my toiletries!"

"So? They usually give you ones on international flights, which is our flight. And the rest they won't let you carry in a carry-on, so this is all you're taking and that's that." Nami fumed but Zoro tugged at her hand and led her to the door, with her suitcase easily carried in his other hand. "Now, let's go. I don't want to miss the flight and stay in those crappy airport hotels…or worse…at Luffy's cause, I'm pretty sure Law hates me."

"He doesn't hate you", Nami said as she locked up her apartment for what felt like the last time in a surreal moment, "You just happened to be making out with his sister and that was awkward. For everyone."

Zoro scratched his head, "Well, it's not like I make out with everyone I met."

Nami hid her blush and turned to face him, "Oh? So, you just like a challenge, is that right?"

Zoro held his chin in thought, "No, I mean. There was money on the line. Why? Did you mean it to mean more?" Nami grew embarrassed and reached for her suitcase in his hand, but instead, Zoro grabbed it without a thought as he led them to the stairs. "It doesn't really matter to me. It was just a sloppy wet kiss."

Nami shouted at him, "You pig. So you do just kiss whoever you please and do whatever you want…why? Cause you can take some pictures of a frog humping a lily pad and everyone calls it art?"

Zoro did not look over his shoulder but mumbled, "It was an _endangered_ frog. And no…I kiss who I want to kiss."

Nami flicked his reddening ear, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" he shouted as they reached the door and stood on the curb.

Zoro seemed to wait for something so Nami finally stood in front of him and asked, "What the hell are you looking for?"

"Uh…how do we get to the airport from here?"

Nami smacked her forehead and reached into her dress for her phone. "I'll call a cab, you clueless man-child." Zoro watched her slight smile as her fingers held onto his, and did not dare acknowledge the fluttering in his stomach at the thought of what the future held for them. "Alright, it's on its way. And we should be there just in time. Sorry, do you mind if we buy your new lens once we land in Sweden?"

Zoro looked at her, at the way she was so ready to charge into this unknown adventure. He admired her wandering, but more importantly, he recognized that she wandered with purpose. It gave him a structure to lean on, and though new and jarring, he found a sense of comfort in her presence. "I guess I can trust you with our money until then."

She smiled at him and then turned as a horn brought her attention away from him. Before she could blink, he snapped a picture of her secretly. _Maybe I don't need a bigger lens_ , he thought. As he put her suitcase in the trunk and got into the car, he glanced at the picture before turning his camera off and letting it hang around his neck again. _Maybe we'll be just fine._

* * *

Aw, isn't that sweet? I know, I know. It seems like they are pretty chummy after JUST meeting, but I wanted to show how seamless that seemed. Like they fit. #always Anyways, perhaps this can offer some explanation to why they were so quick to jump on each other. I feel like Zoro is not necessarily a shy man, but he is not really "romantic". Physically….all there. Emotionally…maybe a bit stifled.

As for Nami, I think she's fun and outgoing. She does what she wants and waits for no man, woman, or child…but she can be hesitant with new experiences and events…hence Zoro by her side. Ya know?

#yinyang #penisvagina #navigatorlostboy #zona

BUT don't worry my pretties, you'll get that lemon soon. Oh, it's a coming. #punintended

XoXo shipfiend


	3. The Plane

_Orignal characters (c) Eiichiro Oda. Creative story (c) shipfiend. Cover Art (c) gg-xx on Tumblr._

* * *

"Nami, move over," Zoro said exasperatedly.

She had her nose in the air, "No."

Zoro groaned, "Why are you being so difficult?"

The flight attendant came by once again, "Sir, please take your seat."

"I would," he shouted, "if this witch would move over."

Nami rolled her eyes, "Just climb over me. Or crawl. Or leap. _I don't care_."

The flight attendant looked from Nami to Zoro and put on her coldest smile, "If you two do not take your seats right this moment, I will throw you off this plane by force."

Nami looked at her ready to fight but she wanted to take off, too. The issue was she did not want to take off with her seat mate. Zoro noticed her unwillingness and lifted his leg to go over her knees, but she was quick enough to pick up her own legs so he tripped into his seat.

He growled, "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

Nami put the eye mask on though it was still light outside and plugged her ears; Zoro was not having it. He tugged at her earbuds, pulled down the mask, and looked her in the face. "Don't be a bitch."

If Nami's eyes could grow red, they would have but all she did was glare and give him an icy response, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you can hear me now?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then want to tell me what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Clearly. _Nothing_ is wrong with me."

The engines started and the plane slowly moved. The flight attendants went to their work to showcase the emergency routes and proper procedures. Zoro looked at the girl beside him and shrugged, "Fine."

"Fine," Nami said as she intensely read her _Sky Mall_ magazine. She glanced over to see him already asleep. "Hey! Are you kidding me? I'm clearly _not_ fine."

Zoro adjusted his pillow and continued to nap, "Yeah, I know but I'm not going to just fight with you when you don't want to open your damn mouth."

"It's open just fine."

"Then talk," he mumbled, "Or don't. I don't give a shit."

Nami shoved the magazine back into the pocket in front of her. "And that's what's wrong with you. You don't care. About anything. You think only about yourself."

Zoro cracked his neck and finally looked at her, "What are you going on about now?"

Nami crossed her arms, "What am I to you, Zoro?"

Zoro stopped and stared. He blinked at her strange question, "Uh, my coworker?"

Nami frowned, "Right. So, what makes you think you can just lift me over your damn shoulder like some child and carry me through the airport?"

Zoro deflated, " _Are you kidding me_? You are still on _that_? You were walking at _negative five_ miles per hour through the airport and our flight was on the other end of the-"

"Oh! Oh! _Now_ you remember where the damn plane is? You got us lost then you got mad at me for walking-"

"Walking? Ha! You had me carry you like I was a goddamn mule and now you have the balls to tell me you could've walked! You faked a twisted ankle than had me carry you, and with your berating- _of course_ I got distracted!"

"Lost! You got freaking lost, you giant sack of-"

The engines blared and suddenly the plane moved quicker as Nami got pushed back against her seat and the metal machine zoomed down the runway. She was not finished but Zoro took the opportunity to smirk at her sudden silence as he watched the world leave them behind and the clouds came into sight. The plane settled and suddenly the seatbelt sign came off and so did Nami's seatbelt.

Nami gave Zoro a death stare and got up, "Okay, Zoro, let's go. You think you're such hot shit cause you are bigger than me and stronger than me!"

He hated how she conveniently remembered what she wanted from their bickering, and though it had been only a few hours, he felt like he knew the most annoying woman in the world for ages.

Zoro followed after her, screaming in his low boom, "You're shitting me right now! You're the one making this a big deal and now I have to handle your shit in this plane."

They were making a scene and the flight attendants directed them to the first lavatory that seemed separated from the rest of the flight, as the rest of the passengers groaned or looked at them in shock and amusement. Nami smacked the door open and directed Zoro to it, "Come on, asshole! You want to take a fucking shit all over me, here's the damn bathroom!"

Zoro had enough, and so he rammed his way to the front. "You crazy witch!"

Nami wiggled her way inside but suddenly sat practically on top of the sink as Zoro pushed his way in and stared down at her with a fierce glare. The silence overtook them as Nami felt Zoro between her legs and against her chest. His breathing vibrated down his body and she felt every exhale against her thighs and at the tips of his fingers which barely braced his shirt.

Once again, they were in a tiny space with nothing but their bodies to hold up against. If Nami moved but a millimeter more, they would be exactly where they were before. Lip locked in that elevator. She grew warm at the memory.

"Well?" Zoro fumed, feeling trapped in the closet like bathroom, though his one eye trained on her lifting breasts and wet eyes. The toilet was right behind him, so Nami was essentially in his hands again, her legs dangled at either side of his hips. He could feel her warmth through his jeans and perhaps it was the lack of ventilation that made him dizzy, but he wanted to reach down and kiss her open neck. She still wore her sweater dress, and it rode up as she spread her legs to fit him. He leaned forward to see how far she would let him in.

"You can't just carry me around like a sack of potatoes," she said breathily.

Zoro hardly heard her as he watched her lick her lips. He smirked, "You're heavier than potatoes."

She held in her giggle and put on her best pout. She forced herself to look him directly in his good eye, "Say you won't do that again."

He bowed his head down and his body was flush against her. He chanted after her, entranced by the way she swallowed, "Nami, I won't carry you like a sack of potatoes."

"Good," she said as she grabbed him by the shirt and brought him down to her lips. Her approval was barely audible but Zoro closed his eye as she tasted him once more.

It started slow, slick noises as each tilted their heads to give and get deeper. Then Zoro pulled her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nami moaned into his kiss and space suddenly felt bigger as they came closer and closer together. The space between them was non-existent, but they did not lean on anything else besides one another.

He maneuvered her head so he could access her tongue and she bit his lower lip as they pulled away, making him lean back towards her with an indulgent smile. In the quiet, their heavy exhales mingled with the sloppy wet noises of their kisses until a banging went off against the door.

"Excuse me! Please return to your seats!"

Nami pulled away and wiped at her mouth as she looked Zoro over. "We, um, won't do that again."

Zoro cleared his throat, "Right."

The banging started again and they both shouted, "We're coming!"

Zoro fixed himself and exited first to a line of angry flight attendants. Nami quickly pulled her dress down and tossed her hair over her shoulder. One attendant gave her sly smile, "Glad you two made up."

Nami did not care for her snide comment, but she pursed her lips and grinned, "So am I."

The others started whispering and commenting but Nami sauntered her way back to her seat and sat down. Zoro and Nami said nothing more for the rest of the flight. They shared their food and occasionally slept on each other's shoulders, but they refused to acknowledge the need that grew in the back of their heads.

Nami at least wanted to wait a bit longer, though she did not think she could. It was not that she was a sex fiend or anything of the sort. She just followed her desires, and right now, Zoro was fresh and new…and unbridled. She expected she could have a least some fun with him…once she got over his annoying attitude.

Zoro for the most part let life lead him. He did not expect anything from Nami, but if she was so ready and willing, he would not refuse her advances. He was not going to admit that he wanted it from her, because Zoro prided himself on the lack of want. He was free, and Nami felt like a saddle. Much to his chagrin, in the mere hours of meeting her and now embarking on this journey, she rode him easily and often. Zoro did not appreciate that fact one bit.

It was an almost nine-hour flight, so as Nami and Zoro finally landed and extended themselves from the nuzzled position they were once in, it dawned on them that they were together in a new country with nothing but time on their hands.

Luffy was the kind of leader that led as his heart desired, and he encouraged everyone to do the same. Therefore, Nami had made them an itinerary to visit the most mysterious and secluded parts of Sweden. Zoro appreciated this as he often found himself in wanderlust, or more specifically, just lost. However, he was a firm believer in luck, and he always landed somewhere that gave him a great shot.

"Alright," Nami barked, as she had him carry all their luggage on their way out of the airport, "time to get going. We have a room near Stockholm, and though I want to visit the Palace and museums, we need to get going to Kebnekaise."

Zoro stopped and dropped their bags, specifically her bags, "Where or what the heck is that? I thought we were staying in the mountains."

"Yes, Zoro, Kebnekaise is the highest mountain in Sweden. The Kebnekaise massif, which is part of the Scandinavian Mountains, has two main peaks, of which the southern, glaciated one is highest at 2,097.5 meters above sea level."

"Okay, thanks, Robin 2.0- but I am asking why are we staying in Stockholm? Isn't that hours away from the mountains?"

Nami tapped on her phone, "Yes. 16 by mass transit. 13 by car. About 2 via plane."

Zoro grabbed her hand and pulled them back into the airport, "Then let's take a plane."

Nami resisted but it was to no avail, "No! We have a budget and the hotel-"

"Cancel the hotel, and we'll take a plane."

"And where will we sleep?"

"In the mountains. I'm sure they have a place to grab gear before we head up. Let's camp out."

Nami flustered about, "No! It's cold and my hair…"

Zoro stopped and frowned at her, "Are you here to travel or to live in a hotel?"

She mumbled, "Travel."

"Then let's go. Come on. I've got you and it's not like we're going to freeze to death. Let's get prepared and go…adventure."

He smiled at her fondly and Nami found a sense of peace in it, though her brain suddenly flooded with questions about where and how and who and what. They would need to make sure they had the proper equipment, as it would get cold. They needed food and to make sure they could set up camp correctly. It was a lot of moving pieces, but suddenly Nami was resolute in her desire to write and explore. To see the world through his eye and lens. Zoro had a way of making himself seem so utterly cool and indifferent, but Nami knew he held onto her hand for comfort in knowing he would not die in a blizzard or something.

"Alright, Zoro…let's have an adventure."

* * *

*wrings her hands and laughs evilly* Yes, my OTP, go have some *wink, wink* adventure.

#sexavalanche HAHA.

And omg, ya'll thirsty ain't ya, so I guess I need to keep my promises, but I also wanted to answer some questions asked of me via reviews. Please review whenever you can!

XoXo shipfiend


	4. The Tent

_Original characters (c) Eiichiro Oda. Creative story (c) shipfiend. Cover Art (c) gg-xx on Tumblr._

* * *

"Zoro, I am _f-freezing_." Nami rubbed her hands together in frustration as Zoro laid the sleeping bags down.

"Again, telling me about you being cold doesn't make it any warmer." Nami threw a plastic flashlight at his head and it bounced off his giant hoody. "Ouch, damn it, Nami! Just get in the sleeping bag and you'll be warmer."

"Honestly, I d-don't know wh-why I trust y-you. You act so high and might-t-ty when your nose is just as red as mine."

Zoro groaned, "I am cold, yes. Because this is a mountain. I told you the shots I needed to take weren't going to be done in some lodge."

" _Comfort-t-able_ lodge."

"Okay, Nami, did you want to write about how great the showers are at the lodge or did you come here to write something no one has ever even heard about before?"

She crossed her arms and managed to get inside the sleeping bag, "The latt-ter."

"Good. Now, please stop complaining and go to sleep."

Zoro started unzipping his jacket and Nami looked at him in wonder, "What-t are you doing?"

"Taking off my jacket."

"But won't you get-t cold?" She said with a raise of her brow.

Zoro shrugged, "I'll be fine. I'm not totally comfortable in it anyway."

Nami glared at him, "You're just t-trying to be t-t-tough again. You're such a child."

Zoro rolled his eye, "No, Nami. I am just being me. If anyone is acting like a kid, it's you. Now, go to sleep." He began to settle in when he heard unzipping and turned to see Nami remove her jacket and lay down in her thick sweater. Zoro sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What are you doing, witch?"

Nami let her hair loose and it draped over her shoulders as she got back in the bag, "I am just-t as t-tough as you."

"Nami. You have nothing to prove-"

"Really? Because you are treating me like I'm a burden to you. Every time I t-tell you I need help, I get a frustt-trated sigh. Then when I don't ask, you just go ahead and do what-t you want-t. If anyone is acting like a kid, _it's you_. I can map out-t where we're going and plan this trip, keep our money t-t-ogether, and all the responsibilit-t-y, but you look at me as if I'm the worst person you e-ever had near you."

Zoro flopped back down and sighed, "I don't think you are a burden, Nami. I think you sometimes talk too much and you choose _the worst_ footwear for any occasion and-"

"Okay. Enough. I'm t-too cold to fight you or hear you degrade me any further."

"Nami."

She turned and looked at him stare at her. He had propped himself up by the elbow and looked as if he was inviting her into his space, but she knew better. They had managed to keep themselves to themselves during the flight from Stockholm to Kiruna, then on the night train from the town to the lodge. They stayed one day and then left early to make it to the mountain range and had to stop to set up camp. Now, she was in a heavy-duty tent with a man she loved to hate. It took a lot out of her to stop her teeth from chattering or her hands from wandering.

"What do you want, Zoro?" She finally asked him.

He gave her a stern expression and responded, "I don't want anything from you. But I need you to stop taking yourself for granted. You don't need to pretend you are tough because I know you are. Do you know why I've traveled alone?"

"Because _you're annoying_."

"Wh- ugh, no. I travel alone because people can't keep up with me. And frankly, you do. You sometimes even race ahead of me. So, Nami, stop lying to me and yourself. You're tough. You're smart. You're probably the smartest person I know…so…can you just go to sleep now?"

Nami gave him a grin and snuggled into the sleeping bag, "Oh, goodness. T-to be praised by Roronoa Z-zoro. Aren't I lucky?"

Zoro groaned but went back to his sleeping bag and finally drifted to sleep. However, it only seemed like a few hours when he suddenly stopped hearing the chattering and shivering beside him. He turned over to see if Nami was okay but he saw her face was oddly pale and when he went to touch her, she was unnaturally cold.

"Nami!" He shouted, trying to wake her but her frozen fingers found his forearms.

"I'm…I'm so cold, Zoro," she moaned. She breathed low and Zoro pulled her into his much warmer sleeping bag. He started rubbing her frozen appendages. She responded faintly, "Zoro, what are you doing?"

Zoro did not stop trying to make her warm, "You weren't shivering so you weren't getting warmer on your own so, I'm doing body-to-body rewarming."

Nami flickered her eyelashes as she slowly came awake, "Doesn't t-that work best when you're naked?"

Zoro let out a chuckle, "Looks like you are coming back."

"I never left, idiot. I was just cold," She said with snark, but she was grateful for the warmth he radiated. "You're gonna get colder if I take all your heat."

"Couldn't if you tried, witch."

She smiled into his chest, "I don't think my ass was cold but nice to know you're keeping _that_ warm."

Zoro chuckled and pulled her under his chin, "Shut up and go to sleep, witch. I'll heat up all of you just fine."

Nami did not want to wake him, but the cold had battered every part of her. She thought if she could keep quiet, she could just wake up in the morning fine, but clearly, her plan was very flawed. Regardless, against his chest, she took in the faint smell of mint. He was hard and hot, and Nami would blame the cold at the red face she had. She did not know why she was so cheeky in suggesting they needed to be naked to get warmer, but regardless, she felt at home under his chin and against his chest. His broad shoulders seemed to block any frigid air from touching her petite frame. Their legs wove within one another and Nami fell to sleep peacefully.

Zoro woke up the next morning to an empty sleeping bag. He suddenly shot up and looked around for his human comforter. At the shuffling outside, he opened the tent to be blinded by the white snow and chilly breeze.

Nami stretched before him in her full fur parka and turned with a grin, "Come on, idiot, we got work to do!"

Zoro grinned back and wondered why the morning seemed so much brighter today than it ever did before.

* * *

So, real talk, I was going to do the whole "let's get naked in this sleeping bag cause we're trying not to freeze to death" BUT, research showed that that doesn't actually do anything better, and I don't think Zoro would use such a sleazy method to get Nami naked. Even if it was to "save" her life. Also, real talk, Zoro is an ass man. FOR SUREEEE.

Also, yeah, I know- they are such children. I think they were like that when they first met in the anime/manga, so I wanted to touch on that. And eventually...they'll have "grown up problems", ya know. Cause sex is grown up time. Haha.

But hey, ya'll get cuddles in the cold. I want to also explain Sanji's reaction and how the others are taking this business, cause ya know- #wellrounded BUTBUTBUT that lemon is right after. PROMISE!

I'm keeping it juicy, right? Haha. #lessangst

 **UPDATE: I accidentally posted "The Meeting" before "The Tent" so...APOLOGIES FOR CONFUSING ANYONE. Hindsight, doing two multi-chapter stories in different AUs but with the same characters is super confusing. However, I hope to not mess up again! Sorry!**

 **Also, I guess I should make it all up to you now, huh?**

XoXo shipfiend


	5. The Meeting

_Original characters (c) Eiichiro Oda. Creative story (c) shipfiend. Cover Art (c) gg-xx on Tumblr._

* * *

"Does everyone have their assignments for this new issue?" Robin smiled around the table, and everyone nodded while Luffy played with a pencil on the ridge of his upper lip. "Luffy?"

Everyone directed their eyes to their President, who happened to still act like a child even when he ran such a large company. He dropped the pencil and grinned, "Yeah! So, how are everyone's dreams going?"

The team collectively sighed while Usopp started, "You know, Luffy…this is a _business_."

Luffy waved him off, "I know, Usopp, but we are first and foremost, a family. Sure, more money means more fancy meats all the time, but I want to make sure you are all happy, too."

Robin laid a gentle hand on Luffy's shoulder, "We would always tell you if something was wrong, Captain."

Franky pushed his sunglasses down and gave a big thumb up, "Owoh! Luffy, you know I like to keep it _super_."

"We should check in with Nami," Sanji grumbled.

Usopp was the first to address Sanji, "We all know how you feel about _that_ , Sanji."

"Yohoho! I'm sure they are having the time of their life. I would if I was that young and limber and-"

A coffee cup barely missed Brook's head as Usopp calmed Sanji down, "Hey, hey! No need to get so angry."

But Sanji did not relent, "It's been _weeks_ since we've heard from them!"

"Two and a half," Robin corrected.

Usopp nodded, "And we sent them to pretty remote places. I'm sure cell signal is hard to get."

Suddenly all their electronics collectively buzzed and Luffy was the first to cheer as he read his phone. "Yosh! I knew I made the right decision," he turned to Sanji, "I know you care deeply for Nami. I do, too. I also know you care deeply for Zoro…and I do, too. I believe they are going to do great work together, and they will help each other get only better in their trade. We need to trust them to do that."

Robin was the first to nod as the others looked at their boyish leader and his wisdom. Regardless of how Sanji personally felt, he knew Luffy was right. As much as he despised Zoro for having Nami all to himself, he knew this was Nami's dream and he did not want to hinder her. Even if it meant close and personal time with the one man who irritated him the most.

Usopp whistled, "Look at that though. These images are pretty amazing. I mean, I know Zoro is skilled and I've never doubted it, but this doesn't need a single edit. I don't want to. What do you think, Robin?"

Robin looked over her tablet, "Yes. They are beautiful. And what I'm reading of Nami's work is wonderful. She is really capturing the essence of these places and people…it's like I'm there with her. It's captivating."

Brook agreed, "I for one am excited where this takes our magazine and I feel like it will only help each of us get even more popular and touch more people's lives."

Franky cheered while he dabbed his eyes, "It's _super_ beautiful. Like a newborn calf or a heartbreaking tale of romance."

Sanji quickly shot up, "Romance? Who said anything about romance!"

Franky gave him a smug smile, "Well, Little Sis is with Camera-Bro in _deserted_ places, with limited access to things. Like separate rooms or beds. I can tell you that when creature comforters are removed, you _really_ get to know a person."

Robin chuckled slyly, "Yes, _Biblical_."

Sanji quickly got up, "No, thank you. The meeting is over. I don't want to hear any more."

Luffy grinned, "Sanji, it's fine. So what if they become closer? If they help each other and are happy…we should be happy for them."

Sanji was about to agree when he leaned down and gave Luffy a cold stare, "Oh, _I'm_ fine with it. I'm going to call Violet and tell her all the good news. But, will you be able to tell Law, Luffy?"

Luffy blinked, "Tell Law what?"

"Tell him that you knew that Zoro and Nami would be getting to know each other _Biblically_."

Luffy cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Why would he care?"

Sanji straightened himself and left the room laughing as Usopp patted Luffy's shoulders, "Oh, dumb, sweet Luffy. Imagine if Ace or Sabo were with something that would hurt them?"

"But they aren't. Koala and Marco are wonderful. Zoro is my friend. So, I really don't see the issue." Usopp simply shook his head and left the room, as Robin began collecting all the papers. "Robin, what do they mean? Is Law going to be upset that Nami is doing well?"

Robin stopped and looked from Franky and Brook who started to vacate the space, leaving her to explain the rage of an overprotective brother to her boss. "Well, Luffy. Law doesn't know Zoro like you do. He only knows Zoro as the man who was kissing his little sister…and as a brother, he cannot help but feel protective of her."

"But Nami will be fine. I don't see what he needs to worry about."

Robin nodded and began to leave, "I know, Luffy. You and I understand…but I suggest maybe giving Law the fair warning that perhaps…he will need to get to know Zoro more _intimately_."

Luffy looked at her shocked, "You mean Biblically?"

Robin chuckled and left the room, "No, Captain. That's your job."

Luffy sat in the empty conference room unsure why he had to worry about his boyfriend. So, he simply shrugged it off and decided to run after Sanji about lunch.

* * *

Ohhhhh, just a fun little break to see how everyone else is reacting to this new pairing. #thefamilysupports #luffyissosilly

So. Sex. Right, guys. HERE WE GO:O

#biblically ya know what I mean ;P

 **UPDATE: I accidentally posted "The Meeting" before "The Tent" so...APOLOGIES FOR CONFUSING ANYONE. Hindsight, doing two multi-chapter stories in different AUs but with the same characters is super confusing. However, I hope to not mess up again! Sorry!**

 **Also, I guess I should make it all up to you now, huh?**

XoXo shipfiend


	6. The Sex

_Original characters (c) Eiichiro Oda. Creative story (c) shipfiend. Cover Art (c) gg-xx on Tumblr._

* * *

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" His shouts bellowed beyond the wooden door.

" _Just move_ , and let me in!" Her frustrated cries resounded in the hallway, then as the door swung open, wet footsteps slopped onto the carpet. Nami slammed the door in Zoro's face, but he caught it and gingerly put his camera and equipment on the dresser as she smacked her drenched sunhat on the floor. He shut the door fiercely and she was on him. "Do you _see_ how wet I am right now?"

Zoro rung his shirt which pooled water at her feet and she kicked her shoes off and took off her soaked dress. He responded in a low and tired tone, "Yes, I see you're wet. Do you know how I know that? _Because I'm wet, too!_ "

Nami stood in front of him with her translucent dress in a wet pile on the floor. Her lined swimsuit covered her most intimate parts, but her hair was a matted mess under her now crumbled and deflated hat that looked like a wet garbage bag on the floor. She had mud and dirt stuck to her legs and twigs and leaves in her hair. She charged at him with a finger in his chest, her nail made a red mark on his damp skin. "You idiot! I told you that we shouldn't go up that trail, but _no_ , you had to chase after that damn bird because Robin told you she needed a picture and so you just did it!"

Zoro stepped back and pulled his wet t-shirt over his head and fumed, " _That's my job_! How was I was supposed to know it was going to rain!"

"I told you it was!"

"You told me _right before_ it did! What was I supposed to do? Teleport back to our room? You're the one who planned ahead and wore a swimsuit- so clearly _you were ready_! I mean who wears a freaking swimsuit under a dress and with stupid wedges to go _hiking in the forest_! Who are you trying to impress?"

Nami shrieked, "I wanted to go to the hotel pool after our trip and I didn't _plan_ for a detour. It's Brazil. It's hot! I wasn't going to wear _that many_ layers, which you _conveniently_ took off and threw in my face _multiple times_. So, don't turn this around on me, you directionless buffoon!" Zoro started mumbling in Japanese as he dried himself off and grabbed a towel from the ones hung on the bathroom towel rack, but Nami rushed ahead of him, still in her wet swimsuit. "Oh no! If I'm stuck with you in this tiny room, _I_ get to shower first!"

Zoro reached past her and took another towel, the water dripped down his chest and Nami furrowed her brow and looked up at him so she did not glance down at his half naked body. "Fine, Nami! Then I'm going to dry off and _take a nap_ because you are literally taking all my damn energy. _Like a soul sucking witch_."

Zoro turned and Nami watched him walk away, "Fine, but don't get _my side_ of the bed wet, you demon!"

She slammed the bathroom door shut as Zoro groaned at how uncomfortably sticky and hot he felt. The day started off well enough. After all the praise they received from the piece done in Sweden, they were charged and ready to get going to their next stop, Brazil. They were to explore the rainforests and find some areas very desolate of people. Robin wanted to do a piece of the indigenous creatures, and so she sent him some descriptions of rare and exotic animals. Chopper had compiled them, and Zoro was excited to try out his new lens, which Nami "gifted" him with his half of the money. It was going to be an enjoyable day to shoot. And then it rained.

But before that, Nami complained about her wedges and her short dress that was so see through that she might as well have worn nothing. Not that it was so out of place in Brazil. With Carnival around the corner, sequined women and party music filled the streets and even managed to find life in the quiet hot forest. But the pair were getting sweaty and warm. She would moan out his name while fanning herself, and Zoro found it oddly more irritating than usual. Nami would not say a word, but Zoro would see her stumble over a rock or find difficulty bypassing fallen trees, and so he picked her up as he usually would. She did not appreciate it and even called him a brute. Zoro did not appreciate _that_ since he considered his actions to be nothing but gentlemanly service. Then she would turn it on him and make him carry her like it was his redemption. She pressed her body against him all the time, and he would lose focus of his direction which only made her shout in his ear once more. Zoro had worn layers, but as the day progressed, his jacket came off and his toned arms shone in the hot sun which for some reason irked Nami into a more scornful temperament, and she would find anything to make some comment. They ran out of drinking water because Nami wanted to pour it over her head and Zoro did not realize until they were down to one bottle and had to share. He screamed at her for being selfish, and Nami went dark and Zoro found her silence to be more cold and uncomfortable than her nagging. Regardless, Nami stopped Zoro from walking off cliffs and into caves in her pursuit to complete what was asked of him. Finally, at a pull of her hand, she would tell him quietly to "be careful" and Zoro thought he saw worry in her eyes. He would have leaned in and explored the possibility further, but she glanced at the sky and shouted for him to move.

It poured like a monsoon out of nowhere. Of course in the rain and her yelling, they got lost and it took them an extra two hours to get back to the hotel. The same hotel that mixed up their rooms so they were stuck with a single twin size bed in a small room with one bathroom. Nami would have bought another room, but the cash she had on her was spent on Zoro's long range lens and she did not get a chance to take out money from the bank before they ended up somewhere where the currency was all local.

Suffice to say, Zoro was wet, tired, and irritated. He was not tired to sleep, but tired of keeping his hands to himself. Everything they did was chaste, and it was only in the moments of heated arguments or angry glares that they dared to look at each other with such intensity. Nami said no more of their sleeping together, and Zoro was not one to push. However, he felt like he was being pulled instead. Being in a country where life was so vibrant, Zoro found his eye wandered more often back to her. He hated that she could have such an influence over him. He was convinced her scandalous outfits were just to get a rise out of him, but he was too prideful to admit that he was so baseless to have such intense reactions over something so insignificant as her clothing choice.

Nami stood in the bathroom and fumed. She went from Swedish to French to Spanish. The influence of her family came through her incoherently rants. It aggravated her how much space the cocky photographer took up in her head. In Sweden, they managed to stay together, if at all to keep distracted from whatever made them pull each other close when it got cold. Then it did not _need_ to be cold because suddenly their bodies would make contact and neither Nami nor Zoro would say a word. He was a man of very few words, so Nami assumed he would not have much to say to begin with, but Nami was raised by a Marine. Nami was no fool and it was not like she was trying to get his attention. However, what she lacked in catching in his eye physically, she caught it well enough in her passion. He managed a glance over her shoulder at her writing and let out a whistle, "That's good." It was a simple and frankly underrated comment, but Zoro had such a proud grin on his face that made Nami want to kiss it. She could care less what other people thought of her, as she rarely took notice of others' reactions, but she admired Zoro's skill. In some way, she envied his ability to always become better. Nami wanted to be better, and so, to see him grace her words with such admiration, it shook Nami to the core. It was what she hungered for more than his body.

All she wanted was to see him smile, which is why she did not think anything about spending a large portion of their allocated funds on his camera equipment. He looked at the gift like it was a strange alien weapon, but then cradled it like a child with a glint in his eye that showed his eagerness to use it. And he did. On her. Which was not appreciated, but they grew excited over Brazil. Then the room happened and Nami felt like God was taunting her, or testing her. Closed spaces did not do them well, and Nami was not trying to play games, but Zoro made it so fun. The way he would try to bite back to some jeering taunts. The way he pushed his physicality over her, and did nothing more but give her a smoldering glare of one good eye; it elated her. She wanted to keep poking at his big unnaturally perfect form even as it was riddled with scars. She grew accustomed to learning of each new one because she wanted to trace them with and taste them on her tongue. If only to entice in him a desire to search her body, too. However, this was Zoro after all and no matter how attracted she was to the idiot, he pissed her off a great deal, that in a country so hot, her temper was running high. She struggled with her hands behind her trying to undo the tie of her bathing suit top, but it had gotten caught in her wet hair with all their running.

Even now, it was getting hotter in the tiny bathroom and her temper was not eased by her frustration at her stupid swimsuit. She fumed and Zoro could hear her through the door, even with the towel over his head. He wondered what she could possibly be doing and then he considered her actually casting a curse on him. Or a spell. Whatever it was, he felt like she had some magic to make him stay by her side. Only powerful people made Zoro do that, and he cursed himself at the thought that she could be so great.

Nami continued to wrestle the strap but kept tugging her own hair which earned her a quick inhale of air. She groaned as she saw the dirt and leaves in her hair in the small mirror. Everywhere there were gorgeous men and women, dancing, laughing, living, and loving and here she was stuck in a room with the one man who wanted nothing to do with her. Nami still felt like Zoro saw her as dead weight, and for that, she grew angry at him. Nami cursed her selfish nature and gave up on trying to untie her hair from her bathing suit. She did not want to admit that he held something over her, whether it be a desire for his position or his touch, Nami would not show her want for either.

So, Nami swung the bathroom door open and saw Zoro in nothing more than his boxer briefs. They clung to his body and Nami bit her lip as the sight of his broad shoulders made her stomach flutter. Drips of water from his hair rolled down to the v of his lower back and collected at his waist band. Zoro turned to give her a glare, "What?"

Nami shot him a dirty look and turned to point at her back where the knot was. "I need help."

She could not see his expression but Zoro took it all in. Her slightly freckled skin was warmed to a very faint brown from the sun, and Zoro saw that she did not have a single tan line. The creaminess of her skin all melted into one shade. He imagined she had to tan nude for this effect, and suddenly felt aware of what she was asking of him. He bit his tongue at his inner thoughts and instead focused on teasing her, "Oh, _now_ you need my help?"

Nami looked over her shoulder and lifted her hair up, "Shut up. My hair is caught in the knot and it hurts. So, just…hurry up. I need to shower."

Zoro moved forward with nothing more but the magnetism she had over him and Nami flinched as she felt his fingers at her back. "Sorry," he mumbled as he focused on the knot.

Nami shook her head gently, "It's fine." But it was not. It was just his finger tips, but every brush made her skin rise and she looked at the shower ahead of her. Suddenly she found images of him and her locked together with nothing but the steam of the shower between them, and Nami gasped in surprise.

"What?" Zoro said with concern, "Did I scratch you or something?"

"N-no," she stuttered, "just…hurry up."

Zoro wanted nothing more than to get her away from him, or so his brain told him. But his body was making the task excruciating long and so Nami dropped her hair and covered his focus. She was going to turn to complain, unsure of what facing him would do instead of having him at her back, but Zoro's finger was still in the strap and suddenly there was a snap.

As Nami turned to face Zoro, her body flush against him, her top landed at her feet with a wet flop. They looked at the object on the floor like it was a foreign creature. Zoro did not know what to do, but his body instinctively reached for it, when a voice stopped him.

"Leave it," she said as she looked at the scar on his chest. Her fingers traced it with no resistance of clothing or hesitation.

He shuddered at her touch and asked a simple question while his mind was still in control, "You sure?"

She nodded and then looked up at him, her eyes hooded and heavy. The heat of her body was inviting and so Zoro leaned down and found her lips. It was chaste and Zoro did not know how far this could possibly go, but then he felt her hardened nipples against his chest and her moan and Zoro lost whatever control he had.

Zoro dug his tongue into her mouth and she eagerly accepted it as her hands found the towel around his neck and threw it to the floor. Her hands were in his hair, and she panted against him. In eagerness, Zoro's left hand found a breast and squeezed and Nami whimpered. She leaned into his hand with want. Zoro took that as his definitive answer, and his other hand grabbed a handful of her rear and she smiled against his lips. One of her legs went up and Zoro's hand left her breast to cup the other cheek of her buttocks and lifted her against him. He found the sensation riveting. She was hard yet soft at the same time, and Zoro played with his hands and squeezed the soft flesh pressed against his palms to see how much he could get out of her.

Nami squealed at the motion but did not release her arms from around his neck or her lips from his. Zoro moved forward, and Nami groaned as she felt the pulsing between her legs, his hardness against her wetness. When he gripped her harder, Nami tried to keep her voice down. It was only his first true touch of her, and yet she melted into him. Her breasts jiggled against his hard form, and Zoro wanted to explore every aspect but he kept his eye closed as he wandered with his mouth. He loved hearing her pant and moan to his movements, and he listened to each one intently so he could learn how to attack best.

Nami titled her head to the side, so his lips moved from her own to her neck. His earrings played a silly melody as they knocked into one another. His movements were quick, but his tongue was slow as if he was tasting each individual pore. He was teasing her, and Nami pressed even deeper to beg him for more without uttering a single word. Zoro placed her at the edge of the tiny sink, so if she leaned back a little, she would fall right into the sink. However, she did not dare peel away from him. Zoro took the opportunity to suck at her collarbone and she moaned aloud as he grabbed her breasts with both hands. Zoro loved the way they felt, large and like clouds in his hands. They poured over him, and so Zoro focused hard on making sure he elicited a response he eagerly wanted. Nami gripped his shoulders to keep herself steady, but Zoro was not slow with his work. He kneaded and palmed them with callous hands yet soft finger tips. He pinched a nipple and Nami yelped, her nails pressed into his skin again.

That was what Zoro wanted to hear, but he pulled away slightly to see her face. He was taken aback by her flushed face and bruised lips. She looked delectable, and Zoro could not wait to dive back into his meal. He moved downward enough to find her reddened chest, her milky skin marred with his touch yet heaved for more. He smiled once more and gave her a single glance, but she was too busy with her head titled back and her eyes closed to see his smug expression. So, he dove. His lips surrounded a nipple and suckled and she had her hands in his hair now.

Her earrings jingled the entire time, but now there was a rhythm as his head twisted and turned, bobbed and bowed to take her breast. He twisted the other nipple with his fingers as she whined. He wanted to hear her more, so he bit down on her sensitive flesh and she quickly drew her head back down to look at him with wet eyes. He met her and his self-satisfied smile was intoxicating. He had a hungry in his pupil that showed in his eagerness to please, but his touches were quite gentle until he used them for the evil game of teasing her.

It was a game of wills, and Nami was not going to be the one crying out his name, so she bit her lip to silence herself. Zoro loved the way she made him work for it. As if it was not hard enough to get her underneath him, now Zoro worked himself into a frenzy trying to taste of the fruit he was so forbidden to before. He had to constantly check his high to make sure he did not go overboard with himself. This was his turn to make Nami match her bark with her bite, but it might just be his bite that took her there. Zoro took the challenge and moved to the other nipple, biting and licking viciously as he did the last one. The one left behind was cold and Nami shivered at the loss until his fingers found it as well, and once again, Nami turned warm.

She knew the wetness in between her thighs could no longer be rain water or sweat, and as he popped off her breast, he arched back to look at his handiwork. Nami quickly pushed him off, and Zoro wondered if he had done something wrong, and worse he felt like he was cheated out of whatever they had done as he was the one letting her feel everything. Nami hopped off the edge of the sink and groaned as she rubbed her butt, "That thing hurts."

Zoro did not know how to respond, partially to watch the way Nami's hand moved down the same path his hands did only moments ago. He started calculating a way to manage her into the bed, but Nami pulled at the strings of her swimsuit bottoms and Zoro stopped all his thoughts instantly. She opened her legs slightly and the fabric fell to the ground, and Zoro could almost smell the longing she had built up. Zoro took in the small triangle of curled orange hair and grinned. His voice was heavy, "What's your next move then?"

Nami gave him a sultry smile and turned to the shower. She turned the water on and let shower head warm up as steam filled the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder and motioned a finger for him to come forward.

Zoro did not need another hint of encouragement as he chased after her, and she giggled when he collided with her in the shower. Water was going everywhere, but they did not care. He found her lips again and this time, she pushed herself into his mouth and stood on the tips of her toes to give him full access. She pulled away to look at him and as he opened his eye, she smirked. She whispered by his lips, "Take it off."

He felt a finger at his waistband as Nami pulled it and it smacked back against his skin with a wet slap. Zoro murmured against her lips as he looked at her face, "I need to grab a condom."

Nami shook her head and tugged at the elastic, "I'm on the pill, so just... _hurry up_."

Zoro waited for a moment to make sure she was indeed serious. Zoro liked to have fun, but he was careful when it came to such things. "You trust me?"

"Only if you trust me," she said with finality as she leaned back in for his lips and he did not stop her. He only pulled away to take off his briefs and fling them out of the shower. He pressed her against the wall and blocked the showerhead from spraying her as he kissed her. Zoro slowly moved down her face, back to her neck, then her chest. Finally, he knelt before her and kissed her navel as Nami had the back of her hand by her mouth. He brushed his lips against her tight curls that were soaked with his teasings and Nami shuddered. It was a bit salty from the long day, but he knew she was going to taste divine. She was very hot and wet, and so Zoro went in with a grin in order to prove to himself how great he truly was. The tangy taste filled his mouth as his tongue moved from below upward. He took her right leg and put his left shoulder underneath her knee, so she braced herself against the wall and opened up for him.

Zoro put a finger in first and Nami jolted. She sucked in air deeply, and water from the shower poured onto her face and clung to her lashes. It mixed with the wetness from her eyes, the tears forming from the way he had her at the edge but would not push her over. Then both his thumb and lips played with her clitoris and Nami shook her head at the sensation. If she told him to stop, he surely would, but Nami did not want to play it that way. She was going to get her satisfaction, even if it meant she would have to please him with her reactions. Her free hand found his head and gripped his hair as his tongue replaced his thumb and his finger moved swiftly inside her. She was plush and wet, almost swollen from all the expectation of what was to come. Zoro had only imagined what it could possibly feel like, but his fingers would have to do some preliminary scouting for him. One finger was replaced by two, and Nami huffed as water dripped down her chest to him.

He was like a hungry animal as he growled while inside her and lapped her up. The fluids sometimes mixed with the water of the shower, but Zoro knew by taste what was Nami and the fact of the matter was that very little was not Nami. And so, he worked his tongue into a rhythm and Nami pressed her head back as her body arched to his face. He could feel it, as could she, the way she tensed up right before her release. Nami was slick and wet, but her body was about to climax and so Zoro took his fingers out so he could hold her hips back and his lips and tongue worked her clitoris until he heard her exhale and her body let go. It went rigid for a moment then shook in heaves as the muscles expanded and tightened beneath him.

She huffed and released her grip on his hair as he rose to his feet and grinned at her. With the shower water blocked, she flickered her eyes to his face, mouth open and eyes glittering with drops of water. "Well?" he huffed and licked his lips.

Nami smirked and grabbed his now erect member as he groaned. She whispered into his ear with a hot breath, "Is that it?"

Before Zoro could respond, she was on the floor of the tub, her mouth fully over him. He pressed his palms against the tiled wall behind her and breathed heavily. She did not hesitate nor surrender. Nami was glad she was on her knees as her back was sore from all the stretching and arching, so she put in extra work to swallow and suck her best. At first, she licked and swallowed only his tip. It was wet with pre-cum, and so she let it dance along her tongue and she bounced around it with a smile. Then she moved to take more of him, and Zoro gritted his teeth as she did it with such a slow demand. He was a bit too large so her hand moved where her lips could not reach at his base because she did not want to gag with him inside her. No, she wanted to make him feel so small with her over his most sensitive area while simultaneously making it bigger. Besides, Nami had plans and he would have a different opportunity to have himself fully inside her, but for now, she licked to peck his head and then swallowed, which frustrated Zoro.

He wanted a quick release until he had to work up another one, but Nami was playing with him. He had been kind enough to not tease her, and for now, he would bare it. However, if they were ever to play this type of game again, he would not let her reach her peak so quickly. He grunted and breathed heavily as she bobbed. Her free hand caressed his balls, and then in a vindictive way, she squeezed which caused him to ball his hands into fists. He, too, did not want to give her the pleasure of hearing him beg her for mercy. Zoro could handle it, but he was unsure for how long. Finally, she let him go free and saw the wet slickness that her mouth left on him. He groaned as he looked down, "Why did you stop?"

Nami stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "My mouth is not where I want that."

She looped her arms around his neck and Zoro quickly gripped her hips so she could raise her legs to circle his waist. He pressed her against the wall and looked between them, his hot and wet erection fully ready to find itself somewhere warm. She spread herself with one hand and Zoro moved himself to her, and then into her. They both exhaled sharply at the change. She was still wet from his work, so he slid in quite well, but she was so tight and Zoro moaned at the way she stretched around him. Nami exhaled calmly and steadily but it was not until he pushed his final inch in that she cried out and gripped him.

She felt wonderful, like hot metal that had turned liquid around him and Zoro did not want to move. But he knew that if he did, not only would he feel good, but she would, too. He began as he pulled her off the wall and gripped her hips. His fingers dug into her skin, and Nami whined at the touch. He moved her slowly, and she felt him leave her and then come back in. The water on their bodies made it sound like a wet clap and she moaned at the way his head never left her but his length forged a way in again and again.

Her hands were once again in his hair and her grip tight but loose enough so that he could move her as he pleased. Nami bit her lip but cling to him as he gently began his pulsing. She felt it in her very core as his hot and hardened penis found itself at home within her. He made her feel like there were stars dancing behind her eyes, but she dared not let him see her so wound up when he had yet to begin. Though he wanted to tease her out, if only to return the frustrations she built up when he was in her mouth, he could not manage it. She had successfully left him in high heat, and Zoro wanted nothing more than to release it all. So, his pace quickened. She shook against him, his earrings jingled again and the melody mixed oddly well with the drips of the shower and their collective cries and pants. He went slowly at first, thrusting just enough to get his length out of her and then fully back in, but then with the increased speed, he pulled out less and less and slammed in more forcefully.

Nami exhaled to his breathing, at ever huff he had, she had two, and finally, they were breathlessly colliding bodies, the wet smacking mingled with the now cold shower that came down upon them to a faster beat. Their voices seemed to drown out all other sounds. Zoro could feel her tighten again, as he knew she was getting close so his smacks became rapid. With it, his grip on her needed to be stronger, so he pushed her against the wall and held her there so he could pull in and out more easily. With the change, she cried out at the new pace and finally it was like a jackhammer inside her and Zoro grunted his oncoming release. Her head tilted back, and then she heard it, faintly in the back of his throat, "Nami!"

And suddenly she came, shaking and writhing around him, and his name escaped her lips like a final plea of ecstasy. Zoro released inside her with a shout. They gripped each other as they went rigid and became softer and softer with every convulsing quake. He dropped her legs and slipped out of her with a wet pull, as his remnants slid down her legs slowly, mixed with her own juices. Nami got steady on her feet once more and pulled her arms off him until her hands rested on his shoulders.

He looked down at her, still breathing quietly in huffs as she smiled up, "Now that that's out of the way, can you help me wash my hair?"

She turned and pulled the bottle of shampoo off the bathroom floor from where it rolled to from its home on the sink. He chuckled as he grabbed the bottle, "Fine, turn around."

They went to work scrubbing what remaining dirty was still caked on their bodies after the long day. Zoro was quick with detangling Nami's hair with his fingers and brushing through it making their treacherous day end with a relaxing time in the shower. The water was cold, but Nami did not mind it as she was quite hot from everything they just did. She sighed at how soothing it felt to have his fingers scratch across her scalp. Nami tried to wash his hair, but she could not do it well enough with him standing beside, so Zoro sat on the floor of the tub. His back was to her knees as she sat against the wall and the tiny rim of the tub and scrubbed his hair into a soapy poof. Once she was done, they both rinsed themselves off and Zoro took the time to scrub her body. He considered all the things he rushed over before. The curve of her hips, the dip of her collarbone, and the arch of her neck when he picked up her chin. The tickle she got behind her ear, and the way her fingers laced into his own. The perkiness of her breasts, and the firmness of her stomach muscles. The fullness of her ass and the line of her spine. He made sure to give her a quick smack on the butt, and he swore he heard her moan but the water drowned it out.

Nami thanked whoever gave her the grace to not moan as loudly as she could have because she knew that Zoro would not hesitate to exploit her reaction to a small spanking. Therefore, she made sure to distract him with her hands and her longing embrace. She scrubbed soap against his pectorals and the ridges of each muscle defined in his neck and arms. She dared not kneel again, lest he made her pay for what she did to him last she was on her knees, so Nami resigned herself to admire his thick thighs from above. Her favorite would be his back, that though she never saw it in way she would like, she traced each line on it so she could memorize where exactly his shoulder blades stopped, which back muscles peeked out when he bent around, and how he had the most adorable dimples right above his hard yet round buttocks. It was the most flawless part of his body, as everything else seemed to have some scar. However, her claw marks and traces of her fingernails against his wide back made her trace her tongue across each mark and he sighed at the warm touch of her tongue in such a foreign place. To just tease him a bit, she pinched his ass and he swiveled around with a glare. However, it was not one of anger but of desire.

Suddenly, they were lip locked again, but clean, so he picked her up and shut off the now ice cold water. Nami mumbled about a towel, but Zoro already had her out of the bathroom and laid her on their tiny bed. He leaned over her with a gentle smile, and then closed his eye as he came back for more kisses. Nami smiled back, and let him lay upon her, though he kept his weight off her. Then she felt his finger between her thighs and she fumed, "Already?"

Zoro chuckled into her neck, "I bounce back quick."

She confirmed it as she felt the hardness against her stomach and inner thigh. Nami moaned as his fingers teased her, working her in a hot wetness before he entered again. Nami appreciated his patience as her arms wrapped around his back. She quietly moaned, "Fine. And I promise this time, I'll do better."

He pulled away and looked at her smug face as she stuck a tongue out at him. Zoro did not care to rate her performance, as he could not possibly tell her that he did not mind her teasings. However, if she was going to offer more, Zoro was not going to stop her. "Oh, I'll make sure you do." Zoro dove back into her neck as Nami flung the sheets over them and giggled at his ferocity for pleasure. After one crack of the bed frame, two nightstands knocked over, and three bathroom trips, sleep finally took them as she collapsed on top of him. Sweat clung to their bodies, but they nestled against each other under the thin fabric. When Zoro awoke, he gingerly let her curl up in her usual spot beside him but shuffled out of her grip to stretch. He laid an additional blanket on the still sleeping Nami, her face ironically peacefully when he knew how fierce it was a few hours ago.

Zoro settled himself in a chair by the window and went to cleaning his camera. Zoro thought about what had just occurred and found the task of cleaning his prized possessions to be therapeutic. Nami's soft snores came from the bed, and Zoro smiled at it, but then he thought about what he would do now. He had not planned for them to do this, much less so soon, but it had been at least a month. More importantly, he knew that from the moment he kissed her in that elevator, he would not have been able to go back. But would she agree? They had now passed a very clear line into a physicality he was sure they both knew of, but this was different. She was his coworker, and in some cruel twist of fate, she had become his friend. What were they now?

"Zoro?" Nami stuck her head up in confusion, her wavy orange locks dried in every which way and Zoro stifled a laugh.

"Yeah?" he said, going back to his work on his camera.

Nami turned and rubbed her eyes, as the sun peeked in past the curtains to prove it was a new day. However, as Nami looked at the floor and where their clothes laid from the day before, she groaned and sunk back into the bed. Her eyes were to the ceiling and she confirmed aloud, "We did it."

"Mm," was all Zoro could manage in response.

Nami sat up on the bed and yawned, "Well?"

"Well?" Zoro responded.

"How do you feel?" Nami asked as she took in the marks on her arms and chest and then flung the sheets off to take inventory of every other new mark on her body.

Zoro watched her curiously, trying to decipher her facial expressions, "I feel fine. You?"

Nami looked up and grinned, "Fine." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched, her bare body in front of Zoro who had managed to put on a pair of sweatpants when he awoke before her. Nami combed through her hair with her fingers, trying to tame the bed, and evidentially, the sex hair. She turned and walked over to him, still naked, and picked up a piece from the table. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my stuff," he said as he took the piece from her hand and put it into the large mechanism that was his deconstructed camera.

Nami raised an eyebrow, "You do this often?"

Zoro sighed, "The camera got wet, so I wanted to make sure it was okay."

Nami frowned, "Alright, alright. I was just asking. No need to bite my head off." She turned and mumbled under her breath, "Seems you like to bite a lot of me."

"I'm sorry," he put the contraption down and looked at her, almost embarrassed. "I shouldn't have-"

Nami stopped and turned to look at him with a frown. She came right up to him and slid into his lap, her bare breasts right under his chin as she tilted her head down to him, "No. We do _not_ apologize, okay. I told you that I'm fine, and I am. Are you?" Zoro nodded but Nami grabbed his chin and looked him directly in his eye, "No, I asked you a question. Give me an answer."

Zoro straightened himself in his chair, which settled her directly on his hips, their eyes leveled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Nami leaned forward and whispered by his lips, "Then should we make this a thing?" Zoro's eye grew wide, and Nami quickly caught his fear. "I mean…it's _just sex_. But it's great sex. So, want to keep doing that?"

Zoro tilted his head to the side, " _Just_ sex?"

Nami nodded, licked her lips as she came even closer, "Just. Sex."

Zoro went for her lips and inhaled. She opened her mouth and they both released the breath they held in as he gripped her buttocks and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. He pulled back, her eyes glazed over in wanton need as he took her against his body, "Yeah, let's do it again."

He lifted her up and Nami squealed, as she pushed against his frame, " _One_ more time, but then we _need_ to get to work."

Zoro nodded as he placed her back on the bed and pulled off his sweatpants, "I don't know if I can promise _just one_."

Nami giggled as she fought him off, but eventually, he found his comfortable place on her breasts as she opened her body to him for what felt like the most natural thing her body could do.

* * *

Oh, my goodness. Here it is. Can you tell I have never had sex before? #40yearoldvirgin #not40butstill

Mkay, I tried to be realistic, but for real tho, some men have a very small refractory period.

"In human sexuality, the refractory period is usually the recovery phase after orgasm during which it is physiologically impossible for a man to have additional orgasms due to increase in the penile sensory threshold (PST)."

"The difference in orgasm and ejaculation is the same in men and women. Orgasm is a neural process that happens after stimulation of erogenous zones; it sends feelings of pleasure and happy hormones rushing through the body. Ejaculation is when an orgasm results in an expulsion of fluids from the urethra."

I mean, I'm not trying to teach a subject I have no "hands on" experience on, but like- sex is different for everybody but NOBODY should be having sad times during it...and also, go get it gurl if you can bounce back after an orgasm. Like, yassss queen. And also don't be thinking that if your vagina or penis is not sprinkling like a Grecian fountain that you ain't having fun. I like to think of orgasm as the physical tenseness that is released while ejaculation or (me: an ingrate) "cumming" is just juicy time. You can do that prior to getting ready and after. Doesn't need to be both, ya know!

Anyways, I mean, I'm just gonna let the anime run with it cause ya know...Zoro is a #demon so immmmmmmmm pretty sure his refractory period is nonexistent, cause he's a sex fiend. #itsover9000! #dragonballz Haha.

Anyways, please be kind, but also be real with me cause if this ain't good, then idk if all my other bits will be:O Also, I was writing it and I'm like, damn, there is a lot of build up- BECAUSE EVERYONE NEEDS TO PREHEAT THE OVEN. YA'LL DON'T JUST PUT A WHOLE FROZEN CHICKEN IN THE OVEN AND HOPE IT COOKS, NAH SON, PRE-HEAT. And so in sex, P-R-E-H-E-A-T = F-O-R-E-P-L-A-Y but brah, I was running out of words for "wet" and I refuse to ever say "lady sheath and man sword". EVER. NOPE. Anyways, sometimes I just wanted to say, "And he stuck his penis in and went sploosh, and she said, mmm I also splooshed." -but THAT'S boringggg...BUT for realz real, this will probably be my most kinky and sex filled story. Legit looking at fan art for inspiration and just being like #thattimetheydiditattheofficeparty #thattimetheydiditwithtoys #thattimetheyalmostgetcaughtbylaw #lol

Haha, well, hope this was a good lemon to suck on because it is a coming. #punintented #lawisgonnabustagasket

 **UPDATE: I accidentally posted "The Meeting" before "The Tent" so...APOLOGIES FOR CONFUSING ANYONE. Hindsight, doing two multi-chapter stories in different AUs but with the same characters is super confusing. However, I hope to not mess up again! Sorry!**

 **Have I made it up to you now? Haha**

XoXo shipfiend


	7. The Call

_Original characters (c) Eiichiro Oda. Creative story (c) shipfiend. Cover art (c) gg-xx._

* * *

 _ **Hey, all- quick break from the story. I haven't been posting much because life has been getting busy…and scary. I do not know where my readers are from but just…pray for America. I am a big believer in prayer, and as an Indian-American Christian Feminist, the actions I have seen in the past few weeks scream of hate and ignorance. Our "leader" is a Cheeto-faced child who has allowed the rhetoric of abuse and racism to be fashionable and open to the public. Damn free speech, because if your speech is built on and supports the abuses of others then- goodbye. It's scary to think that in 2017, we still need to protest people who hate so much and so openly. If any of my readers agree with such viewpoints, please leave. I won't back down because KKK/white supremacist/Neo-Nazis/fascist/white nationalist ideology is not welcomed by me and especially under the blanket of "they are also good" or "not all blah blah blah". I'm not sorry I lost you…and I just felt like this needed to be said. I don't know what tomorrow holds, but I will keep writing. This is fun for me…a distraction, but I encourage you to use your voice/social media/friends/whatever you have to just call out the villains you see every day. – especially if you have the privilege and power others don't. Seriously, if white people don't call out their own white people then why would hater mongers listen to those they actively want to oppress and hate? Stories are always based on some sense of truth, and I'd hate to see a world where the villains win. That's not a story I want to write, not one I want to read, and not one I want to live in.**_

 _ **Okay, thanks for reading (and supporting). Now, back to your regularly scheduled program!**_

* * *

"Sooooo, how's the trip?" Nojiko cooed into the phone receiver and Nami bit her nails nervously.

"Fine," she mumbled as she tried her best to control her voice.

Nojiko let silence overwhelm them before she snickered, "Oh my goodness. _I can't believe this_."

Nami had picked up the phone in the middle of one the classic Zoro and Nami tête-à-tête, meaning their inability to keep off each other. Eating food, putting on clothes, yelling about the tv remote…all of it suddenly became "a private conversation between two people" that consisted completely of breathy exhales and clutched hair. Zoro had watched her look over her work when he came behind her, and Nami did not exactly stop him. He had picked her up and put her on the table, as he moved aside her panties for his favorite treat. But then the phone rang, and in a very vindictive way, Zoro heard her say Nojiko's name and dove in without a single hesitation.

"Nami?" the male voice sounded concerned as the phone clicked on signifying another caller on the line, and Nami suddenly despised her family's habit of conference calling _everyone_ over simple hellos.

"Y-yeah?" Nami said. Her voice rose as Zoro continued to do his favorite thing which involved his tongue and resided between her legs.

Law asked again, "Nami? Are you okay? You sound ill."

"Ill?" Another voice screeched, and then with a fumble, a clutter resounded and the three other callers groaned.

"Dad. Please," Law begged to no one as everyone was in separate rooms and countries, but Nami was too busy trying to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure as her mother picked up the dropped line.

"Sorry, guys, you know how your father gets. Cora, please."

Regardless, she stifled a laugh, because Bell-mère simply could not stop herself from laughing with her husband's clumsy antics. The phone exchanged hands and a weepy voice broke through, "Nami, my precious baby, where are you?"

Nami tried her best to keep her calm, but she was quite literally at her limit. "I'm-I'm-"

Nojiko quickly jumped in, "She's, uh, in South Africa, now, Dad."

Another wail and then Bell-mère laughed, "I'm sorry, guys…he's still taking it kinda hard that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

Nami caught the tears in her eyes and without thought, she exclaimed, "Shit! I'm coming!" She slammed the phone down onto the table as Zoro rose from his chair and grinned. He wiped his mouth with a smug expression and headed to the bathroom.

His voice was wet, heavy with the work of his actions, so he turned and shouted, "You should call her back!"

Nami panted as she laid on the desk and stretched her weary muscles that were tightened while Zoro decided to push her to her limits. She reached for the phone and then went rigid as a cold tone reached her ears, "Nami. What the hell just happened?"

Law was not one to be teased; he despised it in fact, which was why Nojiko and Nami had such fun with him. However, Nami knew her brother's limits and perhaps having sex while she talked to her family in what felt like weeks was _not_ the _best_ idea.

She calmed down her breathing and responded, "Uh, oh, I just tripped?"

"Are you unsure of yourself or are you just a _really bad liar_?" Law seemed to know more than he let on, and Nami cursed the green-haired man who liked to toy with her life in ways she did not think was possible as friends with benefits.

Nojiko chirped in, "Whatever! Hey, Nami! Did you get us souvenirs?"

"I would like to know more about the nice boy you're traveling with. Nojiko said he's a good friend of Luffy's and he's _handsome_."

Her mother's question and the statement were averted as Rosinante took the phone, "Yes, I would also like to know about this _man_. Law tells me _much_."

"Ugh, Law. Shut up! You don't know anything!" Nami cried out, embarrassed that she felt like her brother had told their parents some secret. Nami hated being babied by everyone, even though she was the baby of the family.

"Oh, _really_ , Nami?" Law asked in a mocking tone, "Do you want me to tell them what-"

"Law, _shut up_!" Nojiko was always playing the peacemaker between the two, and Nami fumed at Law's inability to get over himself.

"Yeah, Law, shut up!" Nami joined in with her sister, as their parents wondered why they were suddenly acting like they did when they first met years ago.

"Girls, stop being mean to your brother. My God, I didn't think I'd have to say this to my _grown_ children," Bell-mère said with frustration.

The phone exchanged hands again and Rosinante grew serious, "Stop upsetting your mother, guys. You know we gave up smoking… Besides, I still want to know more about _Roronoa Zoro_. Age 21. 5'11½. A net worth of 3.2 million. Japanese by birth, lived in Brazil from the age of 19. Which is where he met the infamous Luffy, Law's boyfriend."

Zoro peeked his head out of the bathroom with a frown, "What the hell?"

Nami rose from the table and turned her back to Zoro, but the volume on her phone was high. Zoro heard snippets from the conversation, but upon hearing so much information about him spoken so casually, his interest was piqued again. He crawled up behind her to listen. She tried to shoo him away, but it was to no avail. Nami pinched the bridge of her nose, "Did you look _into_ Zoro?"

Rosinante laughed, "What? No! This is what I found off _Google_." Nami and Zoro sighed but Law cleared his throat and Rosinante continued, " _But I can_ find out his medical history along with past lovers. Not to mention his bank records and whatever else I may need to find about the man who seems to be traveling with my precious youngest daughter." He paused, his voice low and thick, "You heard all that, Zoro? _I can kill you_."

"Oh, geez!" Bell-mère took the phone and everyone imagined the much shorter woman pinching her husband's ear. "Rosi, stop scaring her. And Nami, I expect a picture one of these days…and Nojiko, I don't know why you're laughing so hard but I feel like I am missing something and I don't like it."

"No, Mom-" Nami started but her mother cut her off.

"And if you swear while talking to me again, little lady, I will fly over to wherever you are and scrub your mouth with soap. _You understand_?"

Everyone nodded but vocalized a unified "yes, ma'am" while Zoro witnessed the Marine-style parenting in action.

"And Zoro?" Zoro glanced at the phone in fear and wondered how everyone seemed to think he was right in the room with Nami. "I expect you to address me next time I call. You're traveling with my daughter for months at a time, after all. I would like to know just the kind of man you are."

Zoro cleared his throat and spoke shakenly, "Uh…uh, sure."

Law fumed, "He was here this whole time? You don't have separate rooms?"

Nojiko laughed again, "Oh wow, how _dense_ are you? Heart surgeon that needs brain surgery?"

"Ugh, shut up, Nojiko! Just tell me what happened," Law pleaded angrily.

"Don't you say a freaking word, Nojiko. I swear-" Nami spoke up.

"Mmmhm, fine. Whatever. Look I have to go take care of an actual baby, so goodbye childish family!"

Rosinante seemed to snatch the phone, and everyone heard Bell-mère fight him. "Oh! Oh! Tell Umi that Cora-san says hello!"

Law groaned, "I can't believe you make her call you that."

Nojiko snickered, "It was my fault for letting him babysit so much, now Umi only wants to play with her _Cora-san_. Why she calls you 'heart' in Spanish, I will never know but now she knows better Spanish than me, so good job in giving her an edge in school, Dad."

The phone seemed to fumble again and Bell-mère's voice rose with a snicker, "Okay, kids. Your father just twirled out of joy it seems...but slipped on the kitchen floor, so I think I have a bruise to bandage. I will talk to guys later, and Nojiko, I guess we'll see you later?"

"Yup, see you later, Mom! _Bye, Nami_. Bye, Law!" Nojiko hung up.

Law spoke up finally, "Alright, this was weird and I don't like that Zoro was here this entire time, but fine. I'll see you soon, Nami. Bye, guys."

"Law?" Bell-mère said inquisitively.

Law sighed and whispered quickly, "Bye, Mom... te amo."

The phone clicked and Bell-mère chuckled, "Okay, Nami. I'll talk to you later. Hopefully, you will be back for the holidays. It's weird not seeing you around the house."

" _Mom_ , I moved out when I graduated _college_ ," Nami said with annoyance but the smile on her face gave away how much she cared.

"Yeah, but…" her mother whispered, " _We miss you_ around here. Anyway, your father says goodbye…he's still um, sobbing on the floor now."

Nami chuckled, "Uh, haha. Okay, bye guys."

Before Nami could hang up, Bell-mère called out again, "Goodbye, Zoro!"

It caught him off guard as he continued to hover behind Nami and so he shouted quickly, "Uh, bye, Mom!" Nami froze and turned around to look at a blushing Zoro. "I mean…Mrs.-"

But Bell-mère's laugh rose from the phone and Nami hung up promptly to look at the embarrassed man. " _Mom_?" She asked incredulously, "Really, dude? _That_ was the first thing that came to your mind?"

Zoro tried to distract himself with buttoning his shirt, "Well, whatever. You kept saying it so…"

"Yeah, cause she's _my mom_!"

"Well, I didn't know what to say! Whatever. It was an accident. No big deal."

Nami leaned forward and helped him with his buttons, "Really? You not planning to marry me and join my crazy family?"

Zoro stopped his fumbling and looked down, and at the silence, Nami looked up quickly and laughed, "It's a _joke_ , Zoro. Relax."

He looked away and tried to hide his blush, "Yeah, whatever."

Nami playful slapped his chest, "You know this is all _your fault_."

"What?" Zoro preferred it when they fought. He could look her in the eyes then.

"You just had to go and-"

Zoro leaned down and brushed Nami's lips with his thumb, "Oh? You weren't complaining _then_."

Nami smirked and bit his thumb. As she released him, she whispered, "I wasn't. But that wasn't cool. My parents could have heard you. Worse- _Law_ could have heard you."

Zoro rolled his eye, "I'm not afraid of Law."

Nami turned and swung her hips away, "I never said you were. Anyway, we need to get going on this shoot. You're losing precious light."

Zoro rushed towards her and smacked her butt as he headed for the door, "Then let's go, slowpoke."

Nami stopped and held in her voice. If he kept this up, she would inevitably give away her secret kink, and then…she knew he would not let her sit down comfortable ever again. She looked at the wide grin on his smug and angular face and thought that she could not possibly give him anything _more_ to smile about.

Nami fixed herself in the mirror and walked out in front of him, "Keep teasing me, and I'll make you pay _dearly_ for it."

Zoro closed the door behind them and chuckled, "Just add it to my debt, witch."

* * *

Ohhhh, aren't they nasty little nasties? Haha. This was pretty PG-13. But OMG, I saw a picture by artsycrapfromsai on Tumblr. The title of the work is "Corabelle Week Day 7: AU/Free Day" and let me just say, I LOVE Corazon/Rosinante & Bell-mère/Belle-mère. Both Marines. Both adopted kids. Both adorable precious people who would have been such great parents. GUYS/ I legit did math for this so listen up:

Law states Cora died 13 years ago. Law is currently 26, Nami is 20, Nojiko 22. Cora died at 26. So that means Law was 13 when Cora died, making Nami 7, Nojiko 9. Now, Nami was but a baby so I would say she was not even 1 when Nojiko at 2 met Bell, who is estimated to be 28 at the time. If she died at 30 when Law at 10 met Cora at 23, Nami would be 4 and Nojiko 6. SO, that means currently with Law (26), Nojiko (22), and Nami (20), Cora/Rosi is 39 and Bell is 46 making them 7 years apart. P.S. Smoker is currently 36, and Rosi joined the marines at 8 under Sengoku, Bell would be 15 and Smoker would be 5. So I think they definitely could have crossed paths or known one another. More importantly, yasss Bell get it gurl. Ugh. Thank you and goodnight- cause this is why I could only do one chapter...I was doing math.

And so, kiddos…match made in heaven (literally cause they are dead in canon). But I've always thought Law was the perfect brother to Nami, also his actual deceased sister's name was LAMI. WHAT. Come on, Oda. I'm rolling on the floor laugh…not at the death but at that inconspicuous naming.

Anyway, I want to definitely explore Rosi and Bell's relationship cause Rosi (as I think Bell and the kids would call him) is freaking 9'7½"! He is a GIANT (I'm into tall guys with tats so yassss) and Bell's height is not specified but I'd think she'd be around Nami's height of 5'7½"…so UGH, guys, I am all about the smol wifey and tall hubby life. I am. It's adorable (ichiruki…still salty).

And I liked to think that with his clumsy habit and silly attitude, his love for Law (and eventually the girls), he would make Bell laugh so hard all the time…and she loves that. And Bell is FYI a sexy lady. Marine. Tough. Kind. Sexy. Did I say sexy twice? Yeah, Rosi was freaking in love. And is. And they are adorable…but anyway, that is just me voicing all my love that I may not be able to show in this story cause it is still very ZoNa focused.

But yeah, that's where my head is and if anyone knows any good Rosi/CoraBell fanfic, please send them my way. They are precious and I just…ugh, wish One Piece did not sacrifice mother/father figures like they are some footnote. Also, I guess if all the characters had stable family lives…maybe they wouldn't be pirates? Ha-ha.

Anyway, real quick- answering some questions:

Nami knows French, Spanish, and Swedish. Swedish because Oda said she's from Sweden (though I think Holland/Ireland would have been more appropriate cause windmills/alcohol – ha-ha). French comes from Bell-mèr, which is legit the French word for "stepmother" – ha-ha! Donquixote Rosinante is clearly Hispanic (meaning from Spain), cause Don Quixote is a Spanish story. Also, real talk, The Donquixote Family is a notorious Spanish Mafia Family (aka let's meet Uncle Doffy and his boyfriend, Crocodile) HAHAHA. Yes.

Law is from Spain, or so Oda says. Luffy is Brazilian, again, from Oda. BUT did you know the largest population of Japanese outside of Japan is in Brazil? YEAH! So, I think it is highly probable that Zoro, Japanese (per Oda) would have found his way to Brazil and met his best friend, Luffy.

P.S.S. Brazilians speak Portuguese, which is SIMILAR to Spanish but not the same. I don't think Zoro would learn Portuguese, but as everyone speaks in English in the story (cause yo gurl wishes she could write fanfics in every language but isn't at that level…yet), Zoro (in my story) is only fluent in Japanese and English.

Also also, "Corazon" is Spanish for "heart" and that was Rosi's cover in Doffy's crew, BUT I think he'd teach Umi ("sea" in Japanese…i.e. Johnny's tattoo) Spanish words and cause she's a baby with adorable lisp, would start calling her Abuelo (Grandpa) "Cora-zon" or more accurately to OP, "Cora-san". Ha-ha. Everything fits. UGH. I love it.

Okay, rant over. Let me just tell you…this is like a handbook of sexy times that I will save and send to my future husband once I get over the embarrassment of having written all my sexual fantasies down. HA-HA. Please be kind…but also review honestly. _**Next, Law smacks food away from Luffy cause he let his baby sister room with a demon! Oh no!?**_

UPDATE: I changed Zoro's net worth to 3.2 million cause technically his 1 beli is approximately $100, so 320,000,000 is 3,200,000 USD which is probably more reasonable. HAHA. #facts

Okay, long rant finally over!

XoXo shipfiend


	8. The Brother

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx._

* * *

Law watched Luffy sing a little song as he ate his pastry. He was resting against his chair, his arm hung over it. The chair tilted away, something Law did when he was frustrated and anxious. He simply could not stay still, and his fingertips rapped against the wooden table. Luffy, however, seemed unaware of his boyfriend's dark demeanor. Much to Law's chagrin, Luffy expected Law to be in a foul mood, which he often corrected with a kiss or kind words until it turned to something a bit more _provocative_. Still, Luffy followed his stomach first and then his heart, and right now, Luffy's focus was on his meal.

It was twice as big as his face, and the huge rolled strawberry shortcake was filled with sweet cream and gooey red jelly. Luffy was about to take a big bite, but Law's temple pulsed. His fist banged the table and he flung his arm out.

 _Splat_ went the delicious baked good into another customer's face, who watched the two as the sugar and soft bread fell off his nose and dripped out of his hair. Unfortunately, he could not get two words in as Law quickly took the silence of the café to yell in a hoarse whisper, "How dare you let Nami go off with _that man_!"

Luffy looked at the mess with a whimper but redirected his gaze to his flaming, almost literally, boyfriend. "Law, you did not need to hurt the food."

Law jumped and practically flipped the table with fury. "No, I can't hurt _you_ so I am resigned to throw your stupid bread around."

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and called for the waitress, "Another, please!" he said with a smile, then looked at the man still covered in food, "Oh, and please put his bill on mine. Sorry about that!"

The man muttered about disrespect until Law drew Luffy's attention back to him with a somber exit. Luffy thanked the waitress for the food to go, apologized again to the man, and followed Law out.

When Luffy exited he found Law pacing by a bench and walked over with a spring in his step. "Do you want to tell me what _that_ was all about?"

Law shook his head and balled his hands into fists, "They are definitely sleeping together. Ugh, can you _imagine_? He didn't even have his _own_ room! Luffy!" He addressed the man with a frown, "Why don't they have _separate_ rooms?"

Luffy sighed and sat on the bench, ready to eat his goodies, but stopped himself in fear that Law would knock it down again. "Okay, listen. I run this company-"

"Loosely," Law said with snark.

" _But_ I am not their babysitter or their parent. They can make their own decisions, and you've seen the work they have produced together. It is amazing. Law, _admit it_ …Nami is really working hard and I don't think you are being fair right now."

Law hated when his usually very silly and comical lover turned into a rationale and strong-minded leader. It was his favorite thing about Luffy, his initiative, and self-confidence, but _this_ was not the time to use it. Law just wanted Nami to be separated from the man who was clearly…

Law blanched at the thought of what they could have been doing. Nojiko would not tell him anything, but Law was no fool. They did not have separate rooms, which meant they shared one. They shared space and things. Maybe even a bed…a bathroom? Law wondered if Nami still acted as cheekily as she always did. That was Nami's nature, and if Zoro was some weak-willed man, she would have her way with him easily. However, Law found Zoro to be headstrong, stubborn and dominating. All these things would be fine if he did not believe Zoro would use that against his sister, who would inevitably make an unwise decision. The elevator incident was months ago, but if only a few _minutes_ could turn into such perversion, Law could not fathom what _months_ could do to them.

"Traffie?" Luffy said with a mouth full of pastry.

Law looked out from the brim of his hat that covered up his weary eyes. Luffy looked at him with such a sweet smile, and Law reached out to wipe some cream off the edge of his mouth. Luffy grinned and leaned forward to place a kiss on Law's lips.

Law returned it with a chaste embrace and as they pulled apart, Law licked his lips and groaned, "I _hate_ bread."

Luffy happily munched away, "But you love me, right?" Law blushed under his hat and nodded quickly and Luffy laughed, "Okay, listen. The holidays are coming up. I'll call them back. You can look at your sister yourself and see how she's doing. But I think you might be pleasantly surprised."

Law grunted, "I would see her myself if you would tell me exactly where she is. I'd go to her then."

Luffy shook his head, "No way. You'd only distract her."

Law muttered under his breath, "I think she's more distracted by the one you sent her off with."

But Luffy continued, "Besides, I like you by my side. We're partners, right?"

Law looked over at the man who gazed at him with such intensity. Another habit Luffy had was making heavy promises and deep commitments with a look of sheer desire. Luffy lived as he loved, and when he wanted something, he looked at it like it was the only thing in front of him. Very often, Law was the focus of that attention, and Law was not used to such passion in a man so kind and simple.

Law cleared his throat, "If you think you're just going to have your way with me, it's no use. I need to get back to the hospital soon…"

Luffy licked his lips, signifying he finished his large and unevenly portioned meal of sugar and fat. "Hmm, I do like a challenge."

And with that Luffy grabbed Law's hand and pulled him into the car. Law would try to stop him, but they both knew Law did not have it in him to deny Luffy whatever Luffy wanted. That was Law's habit of falling completely in love with the man and wanting to see him happy even if it meant he would be late for work. However, Luffy knew full well that with Law's status, there was no punishment for their delay. Nevertheless, Luffy liked to make Law feel like it was their first time all over again.

* * *

Based on this cute image I found of Trafalgar smacking cake out of Luffy's hand and it hits Kidd right in the face. Haha. I would have made it Kidd here, but I have plans for Kidd…don't worry. Lol - anyways, I cannot for the life of me find the original work and who to credit it to as I cannot read Japanese, but if anyone knows…let me know cause I would love to thank them for the inspiration! I found the image here: .st/a/122244190/p but I think it was on Pinterest?

XoXo shipfiend

P.S. Shoutout to MsApollina for the fun review! I love jokes and comments - so that kinda made my day and urged me to get on this story again:)


	9. The Hair

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx._

* * *

Nami watched him through the mirror as he dried off, "Zoro," She said with a toothbrush in a corner of her mouth, "Why is your hair green?"

Zoro stopped and looked over at her, "Cause I dyed it?"

"Yes, I know _that_ , idiot. I have seen the rest of your body and green hair is not natural. But why _green_?"

Zoro walked over to her and stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, "I…actually don't really know. I guess I like it and it just _is_. Oh, but it is _great_ for wildlife photography!"

Nami threw her brush at him, "That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard!"

Zoro caught her brush and threw it back at her. He grabbed his own and squeezed toothpaste onto it. "You don't know! How do you think I got all these scars?"

Nami watched him brush his teeth as her eyes roamed along his sculpted form. It was marred with the lines that forced their way across his skin. He did not have that many, but it seemed that every corner of his frame held a story etched in those marks.

But Nami stopped her perusing and continued, "And you dye it yourself?"

Zoro peered down at her and chuckled, "Why? You want to have me in between your legs and your hands in my hair again?"

Nami stopped and faced the mirror with a pout, "Whatever. I just wanted to help. Your roots need a touch up is all…"

Zoro smiled fondly at her, the woman who seemed to be upset at not being close to him. Zoro did not really trust anyone to do something so oddly intimate like dye his hair. It made it seem like he had a vulnerability he needed to fix, and Zoro preferred the face of bravado. He did not like saying he needed anyone…but he wanted to.

He came behind her and looped his arms around her waist, "Alright, witch. Want to dye my hair for me?"

"For you?" Nami said with a scoff, "Am I your servant or maid that I do whatever you want?"

He was not going to let her fight him because he knew she did not want to admit she wanted to do it. "No. I _want you_ to."

Nami turned slightly, her eyes gazed at his face as if surmising how much she would be willing to admit. With her head turned back and her chin up, she said with arrogance, "Only cause you _need me_ to."

Zoro let her take that and gave her a kiss on the neck, "Alright. We need to buy the right kind then!"

They managed to make it to a store nearby, as Zoro battled with her about the brand. Being stuck in Italy meant he did not have access to his favorite kind, and so he reserved himself to trust Nami's selection as she pieced together her Italian enough to get the right shade. What she called "money green" he called "ugly moss", but they found a bottle to compromise on. Or so he thought.

Nami put Vaseline around his edges and had him between her knees as she put on the plastic gloves and massaged her fingers in his scalp. The dark mix smelled terrible and she complained the entire time, which earned her a few nips at her knees from a bored and anxious Zoro. He was not afraid of what she was doing, but he grew worried as her hands came back from his head a dark black color.

She pulled her hair together and started laughing, to which Zoro honestly questioned what was making her so foolish. He tilted slightly to look into the mirror across from them and frowned as a wet mohawk stood where his usually flat hair was. That was the final straw, and so Zoro swung his body around and pushed Nami down onto the bed. Her plastic gloved hands stuck in the air as she protested them staining the sheets.

"Come on, witch. You're just angry that you won't be able to touch me like you want to," he said as he placed a peck on her navel and Nami continued to scold him about stains.

"Mmm, stop it! I don't care about these sheets or frankly my clothes…but don't get that green mess on my skin!" she said as she wiggled underneath him. Zoro was not budging and instead, he wanted to test her limit considering his wet hair was eerily close to everything, but suddenly Nami's phone went off and she pushed him back. "Ah! Zoro, hurry. Time's up. We need to be careful to not leave it in too long!"

Zoro took his own gloved hands and rang it through his wet hair, slicking it back and tossing the excess color with the gloves onto the floor. Nami bit her lip as she liked the way he looked with his hair wet and sculpted, even if it was surrounded by petroleum jelly. "I think we have time…"

That was all he said as he his dry hand went up under her shirt and teased her into whines and moans. His lip took over where his hands left, and eventually, her favorite set of sweats had blotches of green all over it.

Nami finally pulled herself off the bed and forced Zoro into the shower to wash his hair, and she certainly helped him where he apparently could not reach. However, as she helped him dry off and he wiped the mirror of steam they both gasped as they looked at a much darker shade of green than his previous color. Before it was almost teal and luminescent and now it looked like he had a head of dollar bills.

Zoro frowned but Nami ran her nails through it with a smile, "You know…I like three things, my family, my tangerines, and money. And I guess _I must_ like your hair now, too. It's my favorite shade of green…"

He looked at himself for another moment, thinking about what he preferred himself, but with Nami's teasing, he found his answer. "Guess you'll got your wish of ugly moss hair…"

She giggled and Zoro felt something stir in his gut. He turned and placed a kiss on her lips as she let her other hand find his scalp. With a simple tug of his fresh strands, he took to action and picked her up as she laughed. Zoro carried her to the bed, while Nami complained about calling room service to change their spattered green sheets.

* * *

This chapter is vaguely based off an image the Instagram account zona_4eva posted on NOVEMBER 12, 2016. Haha, idk where it comes from—but again, all credit and love to the artist who gave the inspiration. Also, FYI, Zoro's roots would be black…cause in this world- ain't nobody got natural green hair. Also, I thought this was a really cute and intimate thing for them to do, and I honestly feel like Zoro would be super self-conscious about letting someone do this for him. So, cuties.

XoXo shipfiend


	10. The Scars

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx._

* * *

Nami's finger grazed his chest, her fingertips following the engraved mark that cut across it. She tilted her head down to take in the raised skin of new flesh over the old, the largest scar Zoro had and the one that was often most hidden. However, in the recent months, it was the one she found the most interesting so she liked to look at it whenever she could.

Zoro laid on the bed and drifted between sleep and dream. She had a way of putting him at ease with her trailing fingers, how she seemed to massage away the wounds all over his body. His own hand rested on her left shoulder and rubbed the scarred flesh that was hidden under black-blue ink.

"Where did you get this scar?" she asked, absentminded. She usually asked him in his sleep, when she awoke on his chest or beside him and he was still snoring away. It was her quiet conversation with his subconscious and she wondered if he heard her questions and would allow himself to open up when he arose. Zoro always heard them but kept on sleeping. He could hardly fall completely asleep when her touch was so enticing. It was almost comical the way he felt unsure to close his eyes and let himself fall vulnerable to her. But he managed to open his mouth this time.

"Taking a picture." His voice shocked her as it rumbled against her body that he held close to him. He never answered, and Nami thought perhaps her nightly pleading worked and somehow, he was answering her in his sleep, but as she raised her head slightly she met his open eye. It made her blush, to think he had been awake the entire time and just let her go on and play this stupid game of "show and tell" with him. She pouted and Zoro smiled back down, "What? Is that not a good enough answer?"

She lifted her head higher and looked down at him, "You're telling me that when you took pictures of trees and mountains, you just happen to get slashed by what? A big twig?"

Zoro tilted his head, "No. It was a very big knife, actually."

Nami stopped pinching him and looked at him with a great deal of concern, "What?"

Zoro lifted himself up and settled against the headboard as Nami shuffled to sit between his legs with her knees tucked underneath her. "Yeah," he began, "You didn't know? Some reporter you are."

She pinched his nose and shouted, "The hell is that supposed to mean? You started your career with the magazine. All you've done is travel around with Luffy and got some lucky shots in…then you shot to fame."

Zoro frowned, "Well when you say it like that it sounds kinda like some cartoon."

"Fine, then tell me the full story!" She crossed her legs with her hands folded, "I'm listening."

He smiled and pulled her closer, "Alright, fine. So, you know Dracule Mihawk, right?"

"Oh, you mean, Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk? Member of the _Shichibukai_ , a group of high class, powerful people that work intimately with world governments? Mihawk who currently runs countless companies that create art-focused programs for areas in need. Also, currently holds the title of 'Greatest Photographer in the World' and has an unknown net worth because the amount of money he gives to charity…as well as being a very private person that no one has seen his home, knows about his personal relationships, or even seen a recent picture of his face? But, I can put him at age 43, with a March birthday. My best research says 9th is the actual day. And he stands at 6' 6". Yeah, I _may_ have heard of him…"

Zoro looked at her with his mouth open. "Uh…um, yeah…wow, okay. You are definitely your father's daughter then."

"Shut up, what about him?"

He scratched his head and cracked his neck, "Yeah, well, he's also my…well, my father."

Nami could barely keep her scream in, "What! What! You're telling me that extremely hot basically European royalty billionaire badass artist is _your father_?"

"Wait, how do you know he's hot if you've never seen his fa-" Zoro shook his head, "Forget it, nevermind. No. He's not my biological father. He adopted me when I was very young. That's actually how I know Luffy…actually we kind of grew up together. Luffy's godfather is Mihawk's husband, so-"

Nami flipped off the bed and began pacing, "Oh my good gracious- this is unbelievable. I can't even wrap my head around this."

"Okay, but-"

"And so this has something to do with your scars?" Nami stopped and looked at Zoro with shock. "Did…did he do those things to–"

Zoro shot up, "What? No! No." He took her hands and sat her back onto the bed and sat at the edge himself as he looked into his own hands. "I mean not really…"

Nami looked at him and then realized that what she asked may not have been so simple to explain. It was not every day someone had a giant scar on their chest or one eye, and she quickly went to her own tattoo and frowned. "Um, look. I'm sorry I asked. You don't need to tell me. I'm sorry, I was being nosey and it's not like…we need to know that stuff about each other."

Zoro looked at her as she stared at the carpeted floor. He was used to being asked about, but he was not used to actually answering. Something in him wanted her to know everything about him, so he was not so hesitant to speak. She looked at him smirking at her and raised a brow, "What?"

"I'll make you a deal. Tell me about that tattoo and I'll tell you about this scar." He pointed to his chest and Nami followed his finger but frowned.

"No deal," she said without hesitation.

He let go of her hand and leaned back, "Why not?"

"It's not a fair deal," she mumbled as she grabbed her shoulder, her fingers outlined the lines of the scars underneath.

Zoro watched her off in her own world, her hair falling across her face that put her sadden expression in the shadows. He took the hair and tucked it behind her ear and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. He whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you all about every scar."

Nami tried not to smile as he tickled the spot behind her ear, but Zoro would not relent. "And I'll tell you about these earrings."

He pulled her down and kissed her jawline, "I'll tell you about the time I got stuck in jail when I was 17 and Luffy had to get me out."

Nami laughed now, and not just because of Zoro's breathing against her neck. He whispered again, "And the time I caught Sanji crossdressing."

She stopped him now and looked into his eye, "What? I don't believe you."

"I'm serious," he said as he leaned down for another kiss but Nami stopped him.

"Why…why do you care to know about me?" She bit her lip at the heavy question. They had been intimate without being intimate, but Nami knew she forced him to expose himself when they first met. She inquired about his love life for no reason than being entertained. She wondered if he was doing the same with her. She did not mind if he just wanted to be entertained, too. The worry is that she did not want to just entertain him. She worried that she wanted more.

He did not laugh, even though it would have broken the tension. He did not smile because he knew the scars she hid were not hidden out of joy. It was fear and shame, and if he could understand that she had such a side to her, he thought she could not be such a far-off concept to him. It was foolish to him to admit it, but he wanted another kind of intimacy with her, and it starts when they both become bare. "I…want to know your story. The good and the bad."

"Then what?" She asked, unsure if she meant to ask it so angrily. Zoro did not have a chance to explain himself because Nami asked him angrily, "I thought this was _just sex_. You don't need to know anything about me for just sex."

She pushed him off her and headed to the bathroom, and Zoro was dumbfounded about where this was going. "Nami-"

However, she slammed the door and Zoro sat on the bed just staring at it. Inside, Nami slid down the door, still naked and now just angrily shaking. It was not a big ask of him, but it felt strange for her to say the story. She should have lied, said it was a dare or something meaningless. But she knew he felt the soft skin underneath that marked something more. She heard him walk over and then the press of his body against the door as he slid down, too.

"Nami, I know we are having sex, so I get it that you don't want to talk about feelings and…shit. I actually prefer that, too…but I feel like you need to talk about it."

"Oh, yeah? Is that what _you feel_? That's great-"

"Don't bullshit me, okay?" He cut her off and it made her quiet. "Other people may not have the guts to ask you the tough questions, but I will. And I do because you wouldn't bring up things like my scars if you didn't have something to say about yours."

"Or I'm just naturally curious," she snapped back.

"Or you're naturally argumentative, challenging, confrontational, you have difficulty listening to others, critical of opinions and attitudes which don't match your own, extremely high standards and expectations, not naturally in tune with people's feelings and reactions-"

Nami opened the door and Zoro fell back as she shouted at him, "You are not naturally good at expressing feelings and emotions, not tuned in to what others are feeling, are insensitive, overly private and hold back, need lots of personal space, which you constantly make me feel like I've invaded, and you thrive on shit like this just so you can get your rocks off on the action and excitement even if it means you are being a giant stupid jerk face, you stupid moss headed idiot!"

Zoro looked up at her upside-down face, her strong frown looking like a smile so he could not help but snicker. They were both still naked, with his head on the bathroom floor and Nami screaming at him from above. She finally grew quiet, huffing loudly from her long tirade.

"I got you to open the door, didn't I?" He smirked at her and Nami could not help but smile at him, though she was still quite angry. He had a way to do that to her, and she hated that because she really wanted to be irrational and control everything happening. However, it was hard to control a man who could barely let life control him. "Look…it is hard to be totally objective when you…know someone like we know each other. I mean, I can't really do it…so I think before we are _just_ friends with benefits, why not be friends, huh?"

"Friends?" She asked with a twist of her head.

He tugged at a strand of hair that pulled her down to him. "Yeah, really hot friends…"

She smirked but let him kiss her gently and agreed that as much as he annoyed her, she liked him...as more than a tree she could climb. She whispered against his lips, "Alright, hotshot. Tell me about the scar…" She pulled away, "Actually…tell me about Sanji crossdressing. Was it just a dress or like a whole outfit?"

He grinned, "How about a full outfit, matching shoes, and a wig and makeup?"

They laughed on the bathroom floor at the idea as Zoro told Nami everything she ever wanted to hear. Just to hear her laugh, he was willing to embellish a few details, too. They pulled the covers to the floor and Nami order room service. Zoro chewed his steak and laughed, "And then Luffy said, 'You owe me one!' and just like that…I became the Vice President of a company we did not have the funds to make."

Nami scooped some ice cream into her mouth and giggled, "So all it took was you owing him for getting you out of jail to become this good of a friend?"

"We were friends before…but it was different when we decided to do something about."

"I feel like all your stories start with a bet or owing someone…"

"Good thing we have someone running the money now."

She sucked on her spoon, "So, that's all I am… A glorified accountant?"

Zoro put his food down and looked at her, "Is that all you want to be?"

"No!" she shouted, "I want to do more…be more…"

"Then do it! Nami, half the time, you hold yourself back. You tell yourself you're not strong enough or good enough, and I think you need to change that mindset."

"What? And call myself the 'Greatest Photographer in the World' when I'm not there yet?"

"It's my dream. I say it out loud and I tell myself I won't stop until it is real."

"You're gonna have to beat your father."

"Yeah, well, he's getting old anyway. His eyes aren't as sharp as they used to be…"

"And you have one eye!"

"Well, he took the other one."

Nami stopped and looked at Zoro, "Wait…Mihawk took your eye…" she reached out and touched the scarred eye, "He gave you this scar?"

Zoro looked up at the ceiling as he tilted his head back and exhaled loudly. "It was punishment."

"What kind of punishment is that?" She cried, thinking of the cruel world Zoro might have grown up in.

But Zoro seemed lost in thought. "Look, growing up with Mihawk as a father was hard. I've constantly been trying to one-up him. And I thought the one area he never got awards in was war photography, so I left and jumped into something I had literally no training or qualifications for. Which earned me this scar…" he pointed to the large scar on his chest, "And I almost died. And Mihawk does not emote well…or care for weakness, so he broke my camera and said I needed to earn the right to use it again."

"And he cut your eye?" Nami asked wearily.

"What?" Zoro looked at her and pointed to his face, "No. When he broke the camera, a piece flew up and cut my eye…so…hence this."

She smacked his arm, "Damn it, Zoro! You made it seem like you lived with a freaking monster!"

"No, you assumed."

"Well, you make it seem like some dark, mysterious past is hovering over you or something."

Zoro looked her over and kept quiet, but his stare was penetrating. Nami put down her food and held her tattoo.

"So…" she sighed, "so…when I was younger, I was a brat. I always complained that we did not have enough stuff…that my clothes were rags. She tried her best, that I know, but what I didn't know what that she put us before her herself. Even her own health.

And well, my mom got really sick. It put us in debt with some bad people. It wasn't easy for my mom, but she ended up getting put in the ICU and…when they came to collect, the loan shark sent some thugs to take us as collateral. So, we were kidnapped, and they were…well, they were planning to sell us for money. I tried to stay calm for Nojiko, but I was terrified so I tried to act like I fit in. And well, it was weeks…weeks we were held. They-um…they branded me, cause that's how they keep track of their…possessions.

If it wasn't for Law's dad, Rosi…they never would have found us. He had powerful ties to powerful people, and we were rescued. The criminals went to jail. Nojiko adjusted well, but I didn't trust anyone. I blamed myself for forcing my mom to put my desire for clothes and things over her health. It…it was a lot for me, and it took forever to really feel comfortable with my own family again."

He did not say anything but instead just listened and let Nami continue as a smile slowly came to her face.

"I actually really hated Rosi when he and Law first came into our lives. I knew he was supposed to be a good man, and my mom really seemed to like him, but…I just hated everyone. But um…he helped me really overcome what I experienced. When I first got out, that mark they gave me made me so sick that I actually took a knife to it. I terrified my mom, my sister…my friends…but it made sense to me. Rosi said he understood…having something that defined you that everyone could see. He…um," she giggled, "he actually helped me get this tattoo. Helped me design it. Tangerine and windmills…for my mom and my sister. Helped pay for it. Snuck out with me to get it. Oh man, when my mom found out, we both got such a yelling…but it was our little secret for so long. I mean, honestly, after I got mine, Nojiko got one herself and then Law did and my mom blames my dad for it cause he got these stupid tattoos on his face so she thinks he encouraged us."

"Wait, he has face tattoos?" Zoro asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I'll show you a picture…but in a way to get me to like him, he'd basically dress up like a clown and would be so clumsy. I mean…the man is forever clumsy, but with his silly outfits, it made me laugh a little. Which was a win in his book. If he got me to laugh, he already won…even before I knew it."

Zoro took a sip of his drink, "You have a cute laugh, so it's understandable."

Nami perked up and turned to face him, "Zoro, if I didn't know any better…I'd think you were trying to be cute."

He shook his head, "Oh no, I'm hot. Not cute."

"No, you're kinda cute," she said as she pinched his nose.

"Woman, I'm not cute…I'm-"

Before Zoro could get another word, Nami locked her lips with his, and he considered that he really did not need to convince her of anything. As his arms went around her waist and her arms went around his neck, they both felt a little bit lighter though neither wanted to admit why.

* * *

Welp, cuties. There we go. Dark past gone over. I couldn't help it, cause I think these things really define the characters, but like I said this won't be all angsty and sad and dramatic like my other story. Sorry, if you didn't get more explicit juiciness- but- the holidays are right around the corner. WINK. WINK.

Again, I went off their personality types (a bit of research) and then tried to figure out how all those scars and stuff fit in with these kinds of characters and plot. Hope it made sense. Mihawk is a dad, married to Shanks - cute. Rosi and Bell together. My fic is legit my dreams so...haha. Lol

Let me know what ya think!

XoXo shipfiend

P.S. I may not be be able to update in a while. Work is super hectic so I feel like I won't be free until January...but crossing my fingers to get a holiday theme story out by the holidays!


	11. The Treat

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx._

* * *

"I cannot believe we are stuck here," Nami said with a yawn. She nestled underneath Zoro's arm as the shuttle bus dragged on past the blinking lights of the tarmac.

Zoro grunted as he was also tired but responded with a sigh, "At least we get a room. Who would have thought that our plane would have been filled with kids?"

A ball flew past his head and he turned around to a group of giggling girls.

"Hmm," Nami said with a sleepy smile, "They like you."

"Do they? I could hardly think with all this noise."

"Well, wouldn't you be restless, too? It's Halloween and these kids are stuck in an airport hotel because our flight had some _mysterious_ trouble."

"So what if it is Halloween? Mihawk was always into that stuff, just because he was literally Dracula…but I didn't care. And why do you need to say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"As if it is something unnatural."

"Well…" she lifted her head up and giggled, "Are you scared? Would you like me to hold you close and protect you from the big bad boogeyman? Or was that Daddy Mihawk?"

Zoro was going to protest but he saw a little boy come up behind Nami from the corner of his eye. He held it together as the boy put a plastic spider by Nami's face, and when she turned she let out a terrifying scream that shocked everyone else in the bus. Everyone except for Zoro who was wiping a tear from his laughter. Nami quickly composed herself and turned to shout at the kids.

"You think that's funny?"

The clustered group of heads collectively nodded and Nami was about to scold them when they pulled up to the hotel. It was a bit dingy but it would hold until their flight in the morning. However, as she watched the adults and kids pile out of the bus, she saw the disheartened expressions on their faces. Therefore, she did what she did best…she put Zoro to work.

It took a bit of finesse and a whole lot of…haggling. However, that was Nami's specialty. She got the hotel staff to bring together left behind garments to make scratch costumes. It took a bit of work and quite a lot of imagination, but the children appreciated Nami's tenacity to yell at them to have fun properly. The boys took to Zoro due to his tough exterior and his firm expression. So, Nami taped some paper dog ears on him and call him her "Big Bad Wolf" to her make-shift "Red Riding Hood". Most of the children were Japanese as they were on their way to Japan from Italy but had to stop in Beijing due to the plane malfunctions.

Zoro translated what Nami wanted to say and they would laugh at his tossed in his jokes, which only infuriated her more, and so she would speak in butchered Japanese to keep her dignity…though it just made her lose her patience when Zoro would look at her with such a humored expression. She would turn a bright pink and then a beet red, first from embarrassment then from anger. She finally got the children in an orderly fashion, and with the staff's help, parents in the rooms were given snacks and treats that they would hand out as the kids came by. They would knock on doors and, though it was all self-created amusement, it brought a bit of lightheartedness to the gloomy atmosphere.

With her red jacket and Zoro's paper ears and painted nose, they were supposed to be reminiscent of a grim fairy tale, but as Nami pulled his pierced ear and yelled about his slow movements throughout the hallways, the kids and the parents laughed wearily at the comedic scene. After what felt like hours, they made it back to their room and Zoro pulled her close.

"You know…I like this look."

She smiled back, "Oh really? This outfit doing something?"

"Take everything else off and leave the jacket," he shrugged.

Nami giggled, "Alright, give me a minute."

But he wrangled her back and joked with a bellowing laugh, "Nope! I'm going to huff and puff and I'm going to…" he nibbled on her ear, "Going to eat you up!"

She wiggled away and pleaded between laughs, "Zoro, stop! You're mixing up stories."

She made her way to the bathroom and closed the door, but he shouted through it, "You know what they say about a man with big hands?"

She snickered, "He's got a big mouth."

"Oh, you're a tease, aren't you?"

"Don't worry, I'll put that mouth to good use." She could practically hear him salivate but turned on the shower instead. In between, she thought she would feel him around her as he somehow got past the locked door. In the steam, she kept turning in anticipation, but it was just her. Perhaps he was making her regret her words, and as she dried off, she grew increasingly warm at the thought that he would jump her without a moment's notice. As she tossed her towel to the floor, she pressed her ear to the door to hear him. Nami called out to him but there was no response. "Zoro. If you are trying to scare me, I'll beat you to death."

There was still no response. She opened the door cautiously to find a darkened room before her. Nami was about to flick on the lights, but the sound of his quiet snoring reached her first. She followed it to find him, with paper still stuck in his hair, passed out in the middle of the small bed. Nami smiled softly and threw on her comfortable pajamas. She struggled to pull the sheets over the both of them, as his larger and heavier body decided to sleep on top of them. She found her spot on his chest and felt a bit content as she listened to his slumber.

Honestly, Nami did not mind just falling asleep with him. It was high intensity being with him. He was always on, and Nami loved it. It was a torrid affair, started in heated glances and the taunting of wandering hands. Often it was peppered with harsh words and the pushing of buttons, but she liked a man who kept her on her toes and curled them at the same time. He did that, but then "just sex" became "just sex between friends", and now…she wondered if her desire to become fluent in Japanese or to learn a bit more of photography was really _her desire_ or her desire to _please him_. Nami did not mind being called selfish, she was and it was always her condition. However, now it worried her that their next stop was his home, the one he grew up in and it sparked every part of her. He did not say much about it, and Nami did not think to ask. However, it dawned on her that Mihawk adopted him and prior to that…where was he? Who was he? She signed and tried her very best to go to sleep.

"Nami?" His voice almost startled her as she woke up in a stir.

"Mmmm, what time is it?"

"7 am."

"Okay, yeah. We have a…a flight to catch-" But before she could get her other foot on the floor, Zoro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body. The hair on the back of her neck rose as his warm breathed touched her shoulders.

"No, Little Red Red…I never had dinner last night," one hand held her waist while the other traveled down into her pajama shorts. "And I'm especially hungry this morning…"

"Zoro," she moaned as he kissed her neck. Her back pressed against his front and felt the tent in his pants, "You didn't even brush your teeth."

He growled from behind her and his fingers found the patch of hair between her legs and gently traced it in teasing. "Then I won't kiss you awake." She was about to complain when his other hand went up under her baggy shirt and squeezed and loose warming breast. "I'll _fuck_ you awake."

Zoro emphasized the word as Nami yelped against him. His fingers twisted her nipple sore, and she whined about the lack of lubrication. His tongue played with the back of her ear then his fingers left her breast to find her mouth. At first, she was unwilling to give him access, but as he continued to play beneath, her moans grew louder until her lips spread apart and he felt the heat of her mouth with his thumb.

He had yet to enter her, and though he was quite ready from his wet dreaming, she was an entirely different beast he liked to train into submission. It piqued his interest when she tried her best to resist as if that was her secret training. However, Zoro was much more ruthless in battle, and he enjoyed being tested. Nami bit down on his thumb suddenly, and he grunted. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and she turned to glare at him, still flushed face.

"Stop teasing me, you idiot."

He went back and quickly gripped her breast. She closed her eyes and clutched the pillow. He spoke into her hair, "You said not to kiss you."

"I don't care," she said breathlessly, "You said you'd fuck me awake anyway."

He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, and she turned her head to face him, but he quickly left her side and let her fall back on the bed as he traveled lower. He chuckled, "I never said I'd kiss your mouth."

Nami propped herself up and bit her lip, "Then just-"

But she threw her head back as Zoro dove in her shorts. They were damp now. She wore no underwear, not for the lack of comfort but the lack of light she had to find them the night before. Zoro was yet again teasing her. Her tongue flicked the bud he felt engorged through the soft cotton. Nami whined once more, and the shorts came off soon enough. Zoro pulled her legs apart and kissed her inner thighs before finding her center and letting the clean, fresh scent hit him before the moistness did.

He lapped and licked until Nami bowed and bent into a convulsion. Before she had a moment to ride it down, he came up, laid down beside her and flipped her to her side. Nami was still panting, as he lifted her left leg up and she felt the hardness slide up her right inner thigh and neatly into the plush folds. She was not tight at all, and they both exclaimed as he found his rhythm. Zoro gripped her breasts, changing them to her cries, and his hold on her legs tightened and rose as his pace sped up. Eventually, he had pushed them so far that Nami had to hold her hand up to stop them from hitting their heads on the headboard. Nevertheless, his increasing movements shook the entire bed frame, and the headboard nosily banged against the wall as Nami cries grew louder and louder.

Her left hand found his hair and tugged until he came to rest in the crook where her collarbone was, as he kissed and bit his own shouts in. His heavy exhales felt like hot steam against her flesh; suddenly all Nami could do was grip the hand holding her leg up as she felt her climax closing in. He felt it himself, as the wet smacking inside her became a steady sound and her muscles felt like it was squeezing him home. Finally, he released and she exclaimed his name in a breathy pant as he slowed his thrusting enough that the headboard became more of a low boom than the rowdy banging it was a moment before.

The noises stopped altogether as he pulled out slowly and lay on the bed beside her. He leg dropped and the shift made the springs squeak underneath them, a noise that was drowned out by the incessant knocking of wood against the wall. She turned to her back and looked at him, her shorts somewhere on the floor and her baggy shirt collected at her neck. She pulled it down as the sudden lack of his body heat made her shiver.

"You…you…better hope we…we didn't miss…our flight," she said in between puffs of air.

He turned to look at her, his one eye buried into the fluffy pillow behind his head. "There's always another…"

Her index finger went to the scar on his closed eye and drew the line of the cut as her other fingers played with his earrings. "You sound like you don't want to go…don't you miss Japan?"

He gave a quick peck inside her wrist and rose with a cracking of his bones. "There's nothing left to miss."

Nami was about to entertain herself with some questions, but he mumbled about a shower and went to work. As he closed the door, she rose from the bed and looked at their surroundings. They did manage not to trash the place like they usually did, but then the mortifying notion hit her. They were quite loud and in a hotel filled with families, families she and he had both visited door to door with their children…perhaps it would be best to miss their flight and get the next one.

She slowly got off the bed and went to fetch her shorts. She put them on and ran her fingers through her long hair, knotted by his actions and her lack of sleep. Nami put a brush to it and shouted at the bathroom door, "You never kissed me awake you know…"

There was a pause and then the shower stopped as he yelled back, "Come in here and maybe I will."

Nami smirked. If anything, he was a man of his word…whatever few he shared.

* * *

Alright dearies, I HAD to get this out of my head and onto the page. Fair warning, this idea and another came at the same time, and though the other is quite a few chapters ahead…I wrote it first. Hence, my rush to get this in before Halloween (my time) ends. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this minimal smut until the next chapter. Mind you…there may or may not (definitely will) be some angst to come because it is kinda fun trying to figure out how their tragedies take shape in this world opposed to another. I like to be true but different, so we'll see how that goes.

Until then babes:)

XoXo shipfiend


	12. The Thanks

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx on Tumblr._

* * *

When they touched down in Japan, Zoro seemed on edge. His mannerisms, his facial expressions. He would jump at the slightest touch as if the air itself hurt him. Nami took notice, and in between quips and comebacks, she would try to nurture something out of him. But he was not budging. Then it caught her eye, the billboard by the inn they were staying in. It was in Japanese, of course, but the image was very clear. The nearby cinema was putting on an all-night Studio Ghibli showcase. She suddenly forgot about the brooding man beside her a squealed.

He turned his dark eye to her and followed her line of sight, "What?"

She tried to calm herself and grew shy at explaining her childish joy, "Uh…it's…um, it's a Miyazaki film marathon, in the original Japanese."

"Oh?" A tailored dark eyebrow rose over his tan face that had been set into a frown the moment he got off the plane.

Nami cleared her throat and grew less enthusiastic, "Never mind. Forget it. It's dumb."

Zoro looked at her watch the world pass by her through the window of the bus and sighed. He hated being here, but it was not kind of him to take out his personal issues on her. He did not want to be the reason she ever said something she liked was dumb, just to appease him. It was not right.

Zoro got up from the seat and gave her his hand, "Alright. Let's go."

"Why?" She said startled as the bus came to a halt when Zoro pushed the button for them to stop.

He cracked his neck, tried from the trip and the need to explain his kindness, "Why…why not?"

"I mean it's for kids." She said accusatorily as if he had some hidden agenda in giving her what she wanted.

The bus driver started shouting for them to get off, and Zoro groaned, "Nami, let's go. We're holding up the bus."

She reluctantly followed him out in silence, still pondering his sudden desire to watch an old animated film.

"Looks like they have options," he said as he walked over to the movie posters. All of them looked rather childish to him, but Nami had her eyes on a giant raccoon-looking thing with a tiny umbrella. "This one?"

Nami jumped at his voice as if she was lost in some other world momentarily. "Hmm…yes. _My Neighbor Totoro_."

"Okay," he said with disinterest as he paid at the ticket booth. She did not like the way he walked as if a ghost clung to him.

"Hey," she stopped him and furrowed her brows, "You don't need to suffer for me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with exasperation.

She gripped his arm, "Don't waste your time with me if you don't want to."

"What do you want, woman? We're watching the movie!" He could never just let her have something. She made him fight for it, even if it was a gift to her. How she managed to make him feel like the villain was beyond him.

"Zoro. You don't need to watch it!"

"I want to!"

"Oh really? Then maybe don't act like you've got punched in the gut!"

"Can we just watch the stupid movie?"

They were shouting at each other, and people were staring. Nami took the ticket from him and walked away in a huff. Zoro frustratingly shook his hands after her like he was choking her from afar but followed her regardless. They sat in silence during the entirety of the film, but Zoro managed to peek over at her every now and then. He watched her smile during the movie, almost saying each part, amazed at her Japanese. Then he caught her crying, but she wiped it away before the lights came back on and they left.

They continued to walk in silence as Nami focused on the floor. Zoro cleared his throat and scratched his head as he spoke quietly, "Did you like it?"

"Hmm," she said without much more. So Zoro stopped and sighed.

"You gonna tell me about it?"

Nami turned around and smirked, "Did you really fall asleep during it?"

"No. I mean…why you know literally every word of it?"

"Yeah, well, I watched it a lot."

"Hmm…and…" He crossed his arms as waiting for her to explain.

Nami watched him and shrugged, "And?"

"I mean, sure, the giant fluffy cat thing was cute and all, but you don't seem like the type to cry over it."

"Oh, you know what type I am?" she asked, mimicking his arms crossing.

"Hey, no need to get defensive. I just call it like I see it," he said with hands up and shrug of his own.

"Hmm, that keen eye of yours?" She said skeptically.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Right."

"Yup."

The silence overtook them and suddenly the bustling noise of the town seemed to disappear. The sun was setting, and the pink-purple hue of the fading light hit her eyes as she looked at it. She could have blamed the light for the wetness of her eyes, but Nami did not care to hide much more from him.

"No. It has a lot of themes in it," she said as she approached him.

"Like?"

"Like…whatever, it's cool."

"No, you seem really excited, I just want to know why."

"This move…I mean…it's about these two sisters who move into the countryside with their dad. They are waiting for their mom to get better, and basically,…these two girls explore their home and just…find such awesome things that kinda…help them."

"I didn't fall asleep through the _whole_ thing…" he said as he looked down at her, "So you just like movies about sisters who find things?"

"Ugh, you don't get it," she said as she turned but Zoro stopped her.

The wind moved between them but Nami did not budge much. Instead, she came a bit closer and spoke softly, "You know…Law was a pretty sick kid."

"Really?" Zoro imagined the tired and angry looking man cutting up insects and experimenting on little animals. But Nami took him back to reality as she found his shirt and tugged on it with nervous fingers.

"No, I mean…he was actually pretty ill. So…I mean, we never really got along, especially when they moved in with us and we were trying to be this big happy family. Nojiko was naturally brilliant, she got along with everyone, but I was always…just _ugh_ …I don't know…harder to figure out. And of course, Law was a boy genius so he was naturally a shining star in their eyes, but then he would need medicine and treatments and my mom just suddenly seemed to dot on him, and that stupid sick jealousy of mine rose.

And well, he liked watching cartoons and movies like this and so for Thanksgiving, my mom decided we would have a new tradition of watching a movie together. And of course, Law got to pick it. And I just…I lost it. I mean, I was 8, but I just started screaming at him about not being my brother and him being annoying and not wanted. And my gosh, it was _bad_ , Zoro. Like _really bad_. I mean, _now_ I know him being kinda cold and indifferent or quiet or shy to me was because he always saw his biological sister who passed when he looked at me…so he was trying to get over his own thing…beyond his failing health, and then I just…I ruined Thanksgiving. And, he was 12, but he already put a lot of pressure on himself to excel in everything and make sure we did not think of him as burdened. And…"

She let out a heavy exhale, "His already weak immune system couldn't take it and he collapsed. So, we rushed him to the hospital…or everyone else did, and I just stayed at home with Uncle Genzo and just…was disgusted with myself. I caused him to get hurt and then I saw the way my mom looked at me. It wasn't anger, just…disappointment. And _it crushed me_. So, I decided…typical Nami fashion, I needed to run away.

So, like those kids in the movie, I would take a block of cheese, a loaf of bread, and some apples and then just…you know…wander through flower-covered mountains wrapped in a scarf and just find some moving castle and fall in love with a cute wizard who would have a darker side than me, but we would just be okay, and I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore."

She seemed lost in a trance and Zoro could not help but respond with slight sarcasm, "Yeah…that…sounds…normal…"

"Yeah, right." She looked at him with a smirk, "Mind you…I shoved a bunch of _Kraft Singles_ in a duffle bag and got hopelessly lost in the woods behind my house trying to find damn Totoro."

She laughed but continued, "So, then I made a new plan…I would try to survive in the woods, and if I died…I died, but at least my family wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."

His hands found her back and pulled her closer as he spoke, "Wow, Nami, that's pretty dark."

"Not everyone has sunshine and rainbows and mansions for a childhood," she said with a bit of anger.

"I didn't say that-"

"I know. I'm sorry…I just…I still get mad at myself for getting to that point. By blocking them out like that."

"And then?"

"Well,…you've kinda met my lovable step-father. He…walked through the woods _all night_ and found me freezing under a tree, and when he found me, I was scared. Scared he'd hurt me…or just tell me everything I was feeling. I mean, Law was more his son than I was his daughter…but…he just…he just held me, covered me in that stupid feathered jacket of his and cried and said he was so worried. Even with Law in the hospital, he said he was worried about me and came to find me and was so glad I was safe, and I just…I lost it. I cried and cried and told him I was sorry, that I did not mean to make Law sick. And Cora, or Rosi as he is legally called, he just looked at me with a such a goofy smile and said he knew Law was going to get better, but right now, he needed to take care of his daughter, too."

She smiled so wide, even if Zoro could not see it with her face towards the ground.

"I think that was the first time he called me that, really…I mean, and well, the rest is history. Law did get better, beat leukemia every doctor in the world said he'd die from. I started calling Cora dad and that just made him an even clumsier mess than he was…so, it's just _a good story_."

"The movie or your life?" he asked.

She giggled and pulled him closer, "Both, I guess."

"Hmmm, guess you found your Totoro after all."

"Huh, I guess I did. He is just as tall but nearly as cute."

"Am I as cute?"

"Ha! Please, Zoro. You're not cute."

Nami moved away from him and tried to find their inn as Zoro watched her suddenly recover from what could have only been a very dark part of her life. He thought maybe he could, too, but he did not want to deal with that right now. He preferred to be distracted by her, so he continued with his teasing.

"What?"

"Oh, oh, I see. You want me to compliment you right now?" She asked with a titled of her head.

"No…," he said smugly.

"No? You don't want me to tell you all the things I like about you," she teased.

"I mean if _you insist_." He pulled her closer and smelled the orange in her hair.

"Oh, if I insist? So, you don't want me to whisper them to you?" she said as her fingers traced his lips.

"Now, don't be a tease, Nami."

"Am not," she said as she wiggled out of his arms.

"You keep walking away like that, and you will be."

"Why don't you keep up?" She looked over her shoulder and giggled.

"Oi! Am I the cute wizard?"

"Why don't you show me some magic and I'll let you know."

"Want to see my magic wand?"

Nami rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you're disgusting. But…"

He chased after her, "Oh, now I _have to_ show it to you."

"Well, I'm waiting, Zoro," Nami said with a sexy smile.

* * *

I found a post on Tumblr that went along those lines...getting lost in the forest with Kraft singles trying to look for Totoro. And so, here we are. I wanted to get this in time for Thanksgiving...if anyone needed to hide from family and read something, but here we are.

Some fluff. Some sadness. But all ZoNa.

I hope everyone had a healthy and happy Thanksgiving...and also remember that this holiday is very problematic and we need to strive to learn the importance of the history. And if you don't, happy Friday! Hope no one got trampled getting deals or something on Black Friday. Honestly, America is so weird. Say thanks one day, then kill someone for a tv the next day? Idk. I mean, I hope that didn't happen, but people be cray.

Anyway, I know I promised this story would be all smex and fluff...but UGH, I guess I am just a dramatic person so. Here we do. lawl

XoXo shipfiend


	13. The Giving

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx on Tumblr._

* * *

Nami did not like her schedule being changed on her. Luffy usually just sent her a docket of things they needed to cover, for Zoro to shoot and for her to write about, but let them go to their own devices. However, to have the plans change midway in their travel was annoying.

Zoro had fallen fast asleep in the moment they got in the car, so it was up to Nami to figure out where they needed to transfer. It took her forever since they were in a quite remote part of the Japanese countryside. With her better translator practically dead, she channeled her inner studious Robin and tried her best to figure out the kanji all around her.

As the taxi bounced up and down hills, Zoro was still quite asleep. She could practically blame herself…she did keep him up all night long but that did not explain why Zoro suddenly was desiring to sleep throughout their entire trip. His anger mood when they first got to Japan was muted now, and he usually distracted himself from it with sleep…or her.

The taxi pulled to a stop and Nami fished out her map as she looked around her. They were in the middle of a small town, nothing fancy or big. Luffy did not even explain why they needed to be here in his email, so Nami did not have much to advise Zoro on. However, as the driver smiled at her, she understood they reached their stop.

She got out and pulled Zoro out. He rose with a yawn and walked out, sunglasses still on though there was not much sunlight. He helped her get their stuff out of the trunk and as the car pulled away, dust billowed to their faces.

"Alright, Nami…what the hell am I shooting?" he said with another yawn.

Nami walked on, which meant Zoro had to carry their things, per usual. He groaned but shuffled behind her. She looked at the map intensely as she heard him trudge along.

"I honestly don't know…we're in this tiny town of…of…Sh-shimot-suki Village?"

She heard the bags drop behind her and looked to see Zoro staring at a minimart. It was nothing in the larger scape of things, but Zoro just stared at it through his glasses, his head high as his fists shook.

Nami called for him, but he did not hear her, so she walked back to him and pulled his arm and Zoro spoke to her in the coldest tone, "Why _the fuck_ are we here?"

She was taken aback and fumbled for her phone, "Um, Luffy-"

"Wrong!" He hissed, "Luffy would have _never_ brought me here."

Nami frowned and did not appreciate his accusation. "Well, the email-"

"This some fucking game to you, Nami? You like fucking with people? Huh! Is this what you wanted?"

Zoro tore off his glasses and his pupil looked at her with such a terror that Nami suddenly hugged herself in self-defense.

"I don't know-"

"The fuck you didn't!" Zoro shouted as he dropped everything and walked away.

Nami did not know what to do for a few seconds, but her legs moved again, and she called after him, "Zoro! The hell? Wait!"

As she grabbed his arm, he spun around and practically knocked her off her feet. "Leave me alone."

Nami did not know what was happening, but he was scaring her and, so she stood where he left her and watched him walk away, his glasses back on his face and his head low. Nami felt the tears rising, out of nothing but confusion and fear. It suddenly dawned her that she was in a strange place, all by herself, and that for some reason…they should not have been here. As she sniffled, she rummaged through her bag and found her phone. She dialed with flustered hands and as the line picked up, she shouted, "The hell you do, Luffy? Why are we here?"

Luffy did not have a chance to speak but he registered her worry over her anger. "What happened?"

"You sent us this updated agenda and now Zoro has stormed off…and he…he freaking scared me, Luffy! The hell is wrong with him?"

The silence on the other end shook her but Luffy softly spoke, "Where are you?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You sent me this address! We're in some godforsaken village in the middle of nowhere!"

"What is it called?" he asked calmly.

Nami wanted to scream but she ground her teeth and tried to calm herself, "Shimotsuki Village?" The silence was her response, so she screamed again, "What the hell is there to think about, Luffy?"

"Can you get back home?"

"What?" she said as she stopped breathing momentarily.

"Can you get back to the states? Is there a taxi or train that can take you to the airport?"

She looked around and wiped her flushed face, "Yeah, but…Zoro-"

"Don't worry about him. Just…come home."

She did not like this game that Luffy was playing. Worse, Zoro thought she was playing something, and she was honestly just confused. She did not like the feeling like she was missing a piece.

"Luffy, you better tell me what is happening!"

"Nami," he spoke sternly, and it made her stop. Luffy was rarely serious, but even though it was over the phone, she felt like he was being quite unnaturally calm and firm with her. "Just come back."

She exhaled shakily and said a quick "fine" before slamming the phone shut. It was common for her to fight Luffy, but for some reason, she did not feel like she has to ability to challenge him on this. As she went about finding another mode of transportation, she stopped in front of the minimart where Zoro had left their bags. Nami stared at it and wondered what was about this building that made Zoro act so…strange. It angered her, confused her, but more importantly, she wanted to find an answer. She looked at the edges and corners of the building and it seemed newer than the rest of the town, but beyond that…she needed to research.

Whether Zoro liked it or not, Nami was going to get to the bottom of this. He did not give her much, but Nami was never one to ask. She took what she wanted…and his past would be no different.

* * *

Goshdarnit, shipfiend! I know, I know. All the angst. BUT I do promise they will resolve this...at Christmas time. Let's just say before anyone gets to the mistletoe, someone is gonna get punched. Or. I hope to use this clever line, "I hope you're not allergic to nuts...'cus I'm gonna kick yours up into your throat."

YAS. Cause that was not cool, I mean...I feel like Zoro can be hella scary, and Nami can be too...but in this world, Zoro is a bit still freshly wounded, and who knows...maybe Nami can help him find that bandage...cause any good reltionship shouldn't be one person "fixing" another...but constantly beign supportive of healthy change. Nami and Zoro...they just do that...a bit differently is all.

Haha, okay. Until the holidays babes. PROMISE!

XoXo shipfiend


	14. The Holiday - Part 1

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx._

* * *

Nami tugged on the red fur-lined hat as Usopp led her through the back hallway. She could hear people laughing and shouting across the wall. The office party was in full bloom, and the boom of holiday cheer was trying to make its way into her. However, with arms tightly folded and her glare firmly mounted, Usopp practically tip toed beside her.

"So?" He stammered as they turned a corner.

She gave him no response. Instead, she stopped at the giant glass framed image of the giant idiot she was ready to murder in cold blood. Usopp's large thick curls waved with him as he looked at the lifeless portrait to the fiery girl before it.

He cleared his throat, "Um, what hap-"

Nami extended her fist and put her knuckles into the glass. However, unbeknownst to her, this was not the first time people tried to knock the green haired demon from the wall and what erupted afterward was an alarming wail as Nami clutched her bruised hand.

"You stupid son of a- Piece of shit! Damn you to hell, you disgusting- shitfaced- Asshole!"

Usopp wavered with his tending hands as he watched the orange haired girl call on what could only be the spirits of the underworld as she fumed and crouched then jumped and pointed a finger at the somewhat smirking image. She flung her gloves around as she tried to keep the tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Okay..." Usopp elongated his vowels as he bypassed her and waited as her cussing died down and Nami moaned into her knees as she blew on the burning red mark that stretched along her fair skin. "Is this going to be a problem? I mean…I can always play the elf or whatever. It's not that big of a deal."

Daggers are what Nami shot at him and he took a step back. "No," she whispered, "this will take my mind off it."

However, as they walked on, "it" hung in the air like an ominous noose. Nami returned to the states only a few weeks ago with an attitude that could curdle milk. She spoke to no one unless she had to, and even then, it was a cold smile and darkened eyes. Surely, she had every right to be upset…but the rest of the team wondered what caused it. Zoro certainly annoyed others, in the way only his indifference and lack of communication or social skills can, but this was different. Nami looked like she wanted blood. It did not help, of course, that Law would come by and everyone heard the way he scolded Luffy, but even the smart-ass surgeon could not get Nami to speak.

Usopp exhaled and handed her his handkerchief, which Nami stared at with eyes slanted in confusion and mistrust. He took her hand and wrapped the colorful floral design in a red and green pattern around her redden knuckles. It matched his tailored suit, decked in holiday cheer and suave that only his darling wife could endow. He spoke under his breathe, "Sanji will murder me if he sees you bruised in any way."

Nami felt the warmth of his fingers through the cloth and gentle touch of his palm and leaned into it for once. It felt like ages since someone touched her so softly, and she knew it was unfair to keep such dear friends in such dark worry…but she could not resist. Even with what she learned, she wanted Zoro to do it: to go down on his knees, and beg her for forgiveness. His hardheaded nature would only take him so far, but she was willing to smash his skull in to get him to break. However, he was nowhere to be found. In typical Zoro fashion, he seemed lost and without direction, and Nami's patience was wearing thin. Still, her friends did what they could do as they could only assume he was the source of her scowl.

"Hmm," she said with a quiet smile as her brown eyes locked onto Usopp's, "You have tacky taste in prints."

Usopp was surprised but chuckled as he led them on, "You see what _you're_ wearing? You're an _elf_ in the _North Pole_ …how does over the knee boots make up for the fact that your dress barely covers your body? And that fur lining is literally for decoration! Where is the real story here? For the kids!"

Nami twirled as she stepped alongside him, "I'm the _sexy_ Mrs. Clause." She pulled on her elbow-length red velvet gloves, wincing slightly as it went over the bruised hand, "Besides, these gloves cover my arms."

He took the handkerchief from her with a chuckle, "Right. _That_ is where the cold hits…your elbows."

"Don't tell me _you_ wouldn't mind _Kaya_ in one of these?" Nami gave him a wink, which turned him beet red as he focused on the door ahead.

Usopp rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm sure Sanji will appreciate this silly getup…"

He turned the doorknob to the conference room where Sanji was inevitably putting on his own red suit to play the office Santa but instead of the sing-song voice of the fair Frenchman, a low growl responded, "Sanji, I can't freaking fit into these pants _and_ shove a pillow under my-"

Usopp stood in the doorway with Nami beside him as they looked at the half-dressed Zoro in what appeared to be a struggle to get into some pants. Upon stopping midsentence, Zoro's glare found her glare but with what seemed like a magic, a microscopic raise of Nami's eyebrow got him to fumble as he fell on the floor face first with his pants at his ankles.

Usopp held in his shock as Zoro showed, for perhaps the first time in his life, at least to Usopp, fear. True, unaltered fear and the source of that fear had her arms in a signature fold with the cold, dead eyes the team had seen these past weeks. Zoro struggled to get up, but pulled his pants up, too. Nami wanted to tell him he did right by wearing underwear, at least, but she held her tongue. She would not give him the satisfaction of a conversation.

Usopp now peered between the shirtless man to the angry woman and felt the temperature die down a few degrees. If he was not a smarter man, he thought he could see the electricity fly off them…and it frightened him to stay in the room any longer. He took a step back, but Zoro, his eye still on her, spoke lowly, "I thought you were going to be the elf, Usopp."

Nami responded this time, without an ounce of emotion to her, "I thought Sanji was going to be the Santa, Usopp."

It shook him, the way her voice sounded. She was staring right at him, but it felt like she was looking past him…as if he did not even exist only a few feet away. It made him scowl, as his face naturally went on the defensive. "Sanji, that loser, handed me the job…said something about Violet needing some help."

Usopp was about to say a joke, something to lighten the mood, but Nami was quicker. "Sanji is quite a caring man, isn't he, Usopp?"

"I guess he is," Zoro said, even though the question was not directed at him. His muscles tensed at the praise of another. He was not jealous, but it was an eerie feeling that made a pit in his stomach. She should have yelled or told him exactly what her motions, even the tiny facial movements, were saying. She was mad, and he was the target. It was easier for him to defend himself when she was on the attack, but Nami was playing with him…she wanted him to yell first, so he could feel even worse.

Usopp was barely out the door, when Nami walked over to Zoro, two clicks of her heels and she was right on his chest, bare and open. Usopp could almost imagine her tear into his flesh and rip out his still beating heart, but everyone's breathe was caught in their throats as Nami pulled at Zoro's waistband swiftly, which pulled him ever closer to her. She made no other movements except focusing on tying the string of his pants. "Hurry up," she said as she let go, "the kids are waiting."

With that, Usopp left, unsure if he wanted to see Zoro so…weary, disheveled, or…was he disheartened? He certainly seemed awake for a moment, with Nami in front of him, but then her words and brisk action shut him off. Usopp did not want to watch it any longer, least he hinder whatever it was behind Zoro's eye that made him appear almost sorry.

Nami stepped away, her lips sealed and her eyes downcast, and Zoro felt it for a second. She smelled of vanilla and firewood, and her heat, it was all that kept the room warm. The moment she let go of his stupid pants, he felt suffocated…as if she took the air out of his body with the coldness she displayed.

He could say it, as he put on the jacket and tied the belt around it. He could have spoken up as he watched her watch him put on the silly beard and hat. Nevertheless, the words just were not coming out. Worse, it felt like she was right there with him as a shell, nothing behind her eyes other than hatred for him…he did wrong by her, but he could not manage the actions to correct himself.

They spent the rest of the night like that. Nami smiled at the kids as she directed them to sit on "Scary Santa's lap". Zoro had no big belly and instead looked like the biker version of Santa if Santa was the Grinch and had a stick up his ass. He watched her be so warm, so tender. Wiping tears, giggling to the small children that gathered her attention. To the adults, she laughed, touched shoulders and hands, and held them in long embraces that seemed reserved for everyone on the planet except for him. She danced with her brother, who kept trying to talk to her, but Nami kept a drink in her hand at all times and closed her eyes as if that silenced the world around her. Sanji stood by Zoro and handed him a cold glass, but Zoro would not take it. Sanji pushed it again, "You look like you're in hell."

"This suit is dumb," Zoro said, as his eye never left her freckled skin.

Sanji watched the poor man and pulled at his fake beard, which got him an angry glare, however, Sanji was not afraid. Instead, he handed the fool the drink and frowned. "You know what you have to do."

"Yeah, you stupid cook. I do." Zoro took a big gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Sanji hated this aspect of Zoro. The one that indefinitely made him seem so cool, just because he had the emotional capacity of a pencil. Sanji rolled his eyes, "Then why are you being so stupid?"

"She doesn't even want to _talk_ to me," Zoro hissed.

Sanji stared back at the man who glowered at him and pulled at the beard, which sprung back and smacked him in the face. "Well, no shit. You're an asshole. You did an asshole-y thing. Why the shit would she _talk_ to you?"

Out of the whole team, it was perhaps only Luffy and Sanji that knew of Zoro's dark past with Japan and that place. However, whereas Luffy was not one to get in between the squabbles of team members, Sanji was not forgiving to any man who hurt any woman. The moment Zoro got back, Sanji knocked him on his ass as Luffy simply frowned at the turn of events. They spoke nothing of it, though Zoro knew Sanji had much to say. Yet, it was this friendship, one that annoyed the both of them endlessly that allowed a drink to be passed between them and suddenly all their words were spoken in the gap.

Zoro watched her dance, still angry with himself, but more out of shame than any other negative emotion. She looked at him again, and with a drink in her hand, she took a sip but her eyes still looked past him.

The party continued. "Mrs. Clause" helped "Santa" unload gifts to all the kids and parents. Luffy made a little speech about family, which nearly brought people to tears. Food and drinks were gone, and then so was the crowd. The room grew dark, as the last remaining people shuffled along. Zoro watched from the corner of his eye as Law tried to get Nami to go with him, but she refused, poked him in the head with her tongue stuck out as if they were still children. Zoro smirked, and suddenly Law's heated gaze was on him. They looked at each other like this for some time, until Law noticed Nami had left him and sighed. He looked at his watch and headed out the door, and Zoro made his way back to his clothes.

As he opened the conference room door, Nami sat on the table, bottle in one hand. Her legs were open and swinging as if inviting him to try it. Try anything…or leave her alone in hopes they could just forget and move on. That is what he hoped as the anger dissipated and the unearthed emotions went back into their graves. He hoped they would act like nothing happened and go back…to whatever they were. However, Nami was not so gentle. Not so kind enough to let his foolish nature and folly go without correcting. Her hooded eyes peered at him from over the rim of her glass as she titled it down her throat.

Zoro did not know what was worse, having her look at him but not even acknowledge him…or the current state of things where her hot eyes penetrated into his skin. He cleared his throat and shut the door behind him, "You…didn't leave?"

She shook her head and poured herself another cup. Her lips still tight, but her tongue danced along them as she licked up the liquid she drank. He watched it as if she was a viper ready to strike.

"You…gonna leave?" He moved toward her, or at least into the room, and it put her on alert. Her fiery eyes brought a new wave of heat that Zoro could feel on his cheeks. Was it a blush? No, he did not blush. What was there to blush about anyway?

She shrugged, so nonchalant. So carelessly. He watched her freckled shoulders rise, the skin so buttery, remembering the kisses he laid on them. He gulped again but crossed his arms, his defense against whatever it was that made her so bewitching.

Zoro cracked his neck and moved towards the chair where he left his clothes, "Do what you want, witc-"

It came low, like a heavy gong in the dull din of the room. " _You_ do not get to call me that."

The heating seemed to shut off, as did the lights with the lack of movement as Zoro heard her voice lay out the hurt she so clearly felt. "What?" was all he managed to get out as she hopped off the desk and moved past him. She shoved the empty bottle into his open hands. He wanted to hold her instead, but in her wobbly form, she eluded him and that firewood and vanilla hit his nose as she swept her heat across him.

She did not reply and so he followed her, back into the main room where the party was once alive. She was alive, but not really. He knew it. He saw it. He was sure everyone knew it, but in some desire to appear sane and civil, Law did not kill him as Zoro sat with children on his knee. Luffy did not frown at him as Nami clearly plastered a smile on her face. It was torture, and he wanted to stop it, fight it…but she wanted to fight him.

As they reached the large fake sleigh in front of the brightly covered tree and cotton soft snow, he reached for her hand and she screamed at him, "Do not touch me!"

He let go as quickly as he held on, and saw the way she curled her fingers as it caused tears to form in her eyes. She sucked air harshly through her teeth as if his very touch burned her. Zoro looked at her, open-mouthed, to the girl with bouncing orange hair and reddened nose. She gripped the hem of her dress and her weak hand went to the place that a scar laid. He had felt that scar on his lips, and yet now…now she screamed at him to not even touch her gloved arm.

His eyes dropped to his hands, the ones that were calloused. Cut and bruised. The ones he was afraid were too rough for her and then he saw it, the way her eyebrows quivered as her eyes welled up in wetness, her shoulders hunched over slightly as she let the breath she held in, escape.

"Why?"

The question hit him and he had everything to say. He had to tell her that the place they were…it was a graveyard. That the moment he stepped on the ground, he hurt. He had to tell her that he was painfully stupid when it came to these things because if he could not conqueror it, he hid it. That next man he considered a father told him his pain was his greatest strength and yet…he was so weak. He did not want to tell her…he was afraid of the ghosts in his past because he was a man. And men…they did not cry.

In all his pondering, he did not feel it. She had taken off her glove as he struggled with the words at the tip of his tongue. She saw the emotions flash along his face, the forever-closed eye roaming around under his eyelid as if it searched for a cure or an answer. He did not even notice the tear until her soft fingertips brushed it off his cheek.

He had become accustomed to the tenderness. It juxtaposed her yelling and berating next to her ability to pull things out of him that caused him to be unsure of himself. He was always so sure, because he only saw ahead, and whatever was ahead, he could handle. But she…she made him weak. She made him look behind him, to stop the demons that chased after him in his dreams.

"I can't cry," he said with a hollow voice. A stupid statement. With a stupid meaning. What was Nami to make of this? He was supposed to tell her "sorry". He was supposed to say that he had watched the first father figure in his life burn before him. All Zoro had to say was that he felt pain, and Nami would have run back into his arms…would have tried to fix him. She told herself that was not her job, and yet, her body moved on its own.

She shook her head as she tip-toed up and a placed a shaky kiss on his lips. His eye still wide-open, still wet, evidence to the contrary. And he took her there. He picked her into his arms and pressed his lips firmly into her own until there was no more space between them. They were foolish, they did not speak the words they needed to say, and so they did the only thing they knew how to do…they fought.

Her hands went up into his hair, nearly knocking the stupid hat off his head. His leather-gloved hands found her thighs, the soft flesh melting into the space between his fingers. It was a war between their tongues, and as soon as one of them was going to cave in, they heard the door of the hallway swing open and they stopped. Lips still on one another, hands in places that were quite too close. Someone was coming, and with hurried eyes, they hid.

Behind Santa's sleigh, they laid on the floor covered in fake snow. Nami took the silence and the distraction as a moment to think. No, this was not how she planned it. Stupid man for saying stupid things and making her forget what she intended to do. He needed to suffer, he needed to beg but her body was already warmed to the idea of inviting him. No, her body was ready to take him all over again, but it could not be so easy.

His hands were on her back, where they seemed to find their rest. They lay as they did the first time in the elevator. He clung to her, but his eye peered through the bottom of the sleigh to see the feet of the janitor as he cleaned up. Nami knew the difference of the hardness of his buckle from the hardness of…him. And suddenly, the thought came to her mind with a fresh perspective.

Zoro felt her shuffle and peered down quickly to see her smirk at him with a finger to her lips. He wanted to tell her to stop, that they really were not thinking this time. He had things he needed to actually say to her, rather than letting his body do the poor talking his mind could not do. However, she was too far below, and too focused on her mission. She lifted his jacket slightly to reveal the bulge in his pants. Zoro felt hot again, not from embarrassment but from the thought that she was doing some evil deed. Worse, he wanted her to do it…whatever it was.

Nami slowly pulled at the string that she had tied herself hours ago. Then she pulled down enough to release him. It sprung to life before her, and she grinned viciously. Zoro watched her but did not tell her to stop. How could he? He was weak to her, and if this was the last time he was going to feel her, he would not object.

She had put her gloves back on and the soft fabric felt strange against him, but then she kissed him as she heard the janitor roll the garbage bin closer to them. Then Zoro held a hand over his mouth as she put her mouth over him. It was so hot and wet and Zoro could hardly stop himself from pulsing upward at the familiar but new contact. She was not teasing him like before, no, now she was going with a purpose and as her hands met her mouth, over and over again, he felt her rough tongue from tip to base.

He thought the sounds resounded. In the large room with the tall ceiling, all he could hear was the wetness of her mouth against the wetness of his body. Yet, the janitor seemed too busy throwing plates, cups, paper and whatever other garbage was around, into the trash. It was noisy, and yet all Zoro could hear were her quiet moans and his muffled cried.

It was going to be the quickest he would ever cum, but he gripped his other hand over his first one as he felt his cries coming up. She was not giving him mercy, and perhaps, this was the vengeance she had in mind. If so, Zoro's only concern was that the janitor would clean up a mess he was certainly not prepared for. Still, Zoro could hardly care for even that, because he loved feeling her again.

Zoro was at his limit, but he suddenly felt the loss of her hands and felt a new sensation, something like satin. He peered down quickly as he watched Nami take the ribbon off her smooth neck, and then wrapped it around his vulnerable member. His eye grew wide at the logic, and like the vindictive witch she was, she took her mouth off him with a smile and pulled the ribbon tight. Zoro clung to the wood, which caused a harsh thump to echo in the room. Nami smirked, not caring anymore if she was caught. As she lifted herself up, she peered over the sleigh slightly. The janitor was nearby, but he had headphones in. He danced to the beat of his own rhythm, and Nami grew increasingly smug. It explained why he had not investigated the source of Zoro's irritated wailing and her furious sucking, but Zoro did not need to know that. She leaned back down and whispered into Zoro face, "Be quiet. He'll hear you."

Zoro was ready to hiss back, but Nami tightened the ribbon at his base and the tears streamed from his eye. He huffed a quick "witch" which got her licking her lips and going back to the task. Nevertheless, it was surely torture. Zoro felt confined. His release was so close, and Nami was prolonging it painfully as the ribbon cut off his circulation. To Zoro's demise, he remained hard. It was hard to watch as looking at it made the feeling grow exponentially, and Nami quickly slid her way up and opened her legs around him. Zoro gripped her thighs, but at the touch, Nami pulled the ribbon again and the veins in Zoro's neck rose as he held in his cry. Nami things bound him to the floor underneath her and as she gently kissed his cheek, she came down.

The ribbon was now completely wet but it held firm as Nami ensured it with her tight bow. She liked the feeling of the silk as she went all the way down, and exhaled quietly, watching Zoro pant impatiently and in pain. Nami made the mistake to see if the janitor had gone, and while they were in their own little world, he had. Zoro took notice of this change and bounced up, making Nami hold in her own cry. She put a hand to his throat and hissed, "No, this is _your_ punishment. You do not get to touch me."

Zoro exhaled loudly, through his flared nostrils as Nami went up and down. He closed his eye as he felt the pressure build and build inside him; Nami's hot breathe sometimes raked over his face as she took pleasure in doing her work with no assistance. As she bounced, she would come down to giggle in his face, to lick a salty tear from his cheek. Nami was on her own high; fully aware of the pain Zoro was feeling, but this was her punishment. If they were too hungry to speak, then Nami would make him suffer in the pleasure. Zoro's hands gripped at the carpet beneath them, but he could not get any traction as he still had his gloves on.

He felt dizzy and lightheaded as the pain resounded below, but it was somehow pleasurable still. He took some sick joy in knowing that she was getting what she wanted. Moreover, to watch her was a satisfaction in itself. In the darkened room, with the light openly spilling from the windowed hallway, he watched her mouth open and wet, eyes closed as she came to her own release riding him. Her orange locks looped and curled as the curve of her breasts heaved. He felt her tighten and saw the amount of effort she was putting into this, no matter how ill-conceived, she was hurting, too. He needed to take ownership of that.

Within the wet smacking and hard exhales that came closer and closer, she almost did not hear it. In a shaky voice, he spoke, "S-sorry."

She was at her peak, but her head snapped right back down as she looked at him, struggling to contain himself. With tears from his eye and through gritted teeth, he said it more clearly, "Nami…I'm sorry."

Just like that, she pulled at the ribbon and it came undone as she collapsed on him and he nearly exploded inside her. It threw him back, and his back arched at the sudden and painful escape. She wined and huffed as she clung to his chest, her lower body tired and sore. He patted her hair as the moans subsided between them and he felt raw lying on the floor, as well.

Zoro and Nami laid there for what felt like hours until Nami slowly slipped off him and she felt everything leak. She did not have the heart or the strength to ask him questions, questions she knew the answers to…so it was somewhat surprising as his voice vibrated into her chest.

"I lived there…," he said with shaky exhales, as he tried to catch his breath. "That old convenience store was built on top of the foster house I grew up in." His panting died down but his voice was wet. "I lost a foster father and foster sister that day. And I just…didn't expect to be back there. Japan…always felt haunted. I was a kid…a lost and angry kid, and sometimes I feel like I'm back there. Waiting at the police station as they told me, I was alone yet again. But…that doesn't mean I should have…"

Nami laid on his chest and sighed, "Say it."

"I shouldn't have left you alone. It…wasn't okay."

Nami snorted and picked her head up to look at him, "Wasn't okay? When have we ever been okay?"

She did not know why she wanted to make a joke by teasing him or using sarcasm. Perhaps it was because her desire for an apology seemed so easily conceived in her mind, but in actuality, with his trembling fingers down her back, she did not know how to take it. She did not know when to stop him or what to ask for. Was she really ready to take on all his burdens just because she was vindictive and hateful that he did not trust her enough to say it before? Was he really that good of a fuck for all this emotional turmoil?

"I'm…not a good person, Nami. There are things you just can't understand."

Nami smacked his chest, sucked in air again as her bruised hand suddenly went aflame once more. "Fuck you. You think I'm fucking Mother Theresa? I'm…I'm just not a mind reader, asshole. If you don't give me a chance, then how am I supposed to help?"

She answered her own question. She wanted to help, but she worried that a want was becoming a need. And the stakes for her desire were rising high enough that she was "okay" with a very unhealthy yet satisfying romp at the office Christmas party.

He growled back, "You can't fix me!"

"I'm not trying to!" she lied. They looked at each other and fumed, their chests rising from the yells, as it was still coming from the intense high they shared before.

"Fine," he said as he put his head back down, his hair sweaty and the hat off his head.

"Fine," she mumbled, as she went back to pull the little fibers of his cheap Santa suit.

They listened to the clock tick away and then Zoro groaned as he attempted to move. He cracked his neck and traced his fingers along her spine, "Fuck…what the hell was _that_?"

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"You trying to fucking castrate me?"

He gripped her closer and she smirked, "I told you…punishment." She knew where his nipple was and gave it a sharp poke of her nail as he tightened his hold, "You've never heard of penis bondage?"

"I almost died," he said in a sharp exhale as she giggled.

"Yeah, but it was a good fuck, wasn't it?"

The clock chimed as another hour passed, but unlike before, he held her. She held him. Even without looking at her, and knowing that this was not in any way forgiveness, he was forgiven…at least to the point of her revenge.

Zoro laughed, "Shit. We're fucked up, aren't we?"

Nami rose but Zoro held her. She laughed and tried to get away, but he was not going to let her go that easily. She bent down as traced a finger along his jawline. "Hey, Santa- you're free to go, now."

Zoro looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm going to let you go so easily?"

Nami knew what he meant but she was still a bit angry, "You've done it before."

Zoro rose and she came with him, and they both grimaced as he sat up. "And I won't do that again."

"I know," she said softly.

Zoro smiled and leaned in for a kiss and she obliged him. And just as quickly as his kiss ended, he picked her up and swung her into the sleigh.

"Zoro!" She exclaimed.

"Santa still has a present to give," he said with his voice low as he climbed into the sleigh with her. He was sore, but regardless of how uncomfortable that entire moment of restricted blood flow was, he was still quite hard. His body separated her legs and he could see the damp lace panty that blocked his way. She looked confused at first, but the grip of her right hand on his jacket brought him closer.

"Well, Mrs. Clause doesn't want a present," she lied with a curve of her lips.

Zoro leaned down and kissed her neck, "Oh? But she's been _really_ naughty."

He gripped her free hand and she recoiled. Zoro stopped and pulled at the glove to see the bruise that marred her soft skin. "What happened?" He said with a frown.

Nami chuckled, "I took out my anger on your stupid picture. But no one told me it had bulletproof glass protecting it."

Zoro blinked then laughed. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Between pecks, he murmured, "I'm sorry."

She had not heard him apologize so much, and it was odd hearing it come out of his tough and passive face. However, as the tears had dried and he donned his usual boldness and persuasive sexiness, Nami understood that she was just as strung up on him. Most men would not dare to pursue her after so many headaches, and physical torment, but Zoro was different. Perhaps it was unhealthy, but for now, Nami wanted what she could get. Therefore, she wrapped her damp legs around him and dragged her nails into the jacket. "Yeah," she responded quietly, "better make it a _really_ nice gift."

He smiled at her as he pressed himself down. Zoro would certainly try his best even when he knew it was not perfect. They did not completely resolve whatever unspoken words were kept between them, but for a moment, she just wanted to be touched by him and that was all he wanted to do, too.

* * *

Image for inspiration: Posted on Instagram by zoroxnamidaily on December 25, 2016

I saw it and then creepily rubbed my hands together as I did the signature evil villain laugh. Yes, I HAD to.


	15. The Holiday - Part 2

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx._

* * *

The heating system suddenly blared to life as Nami blinked her tired eyes awake. They fell asleep in the sleigh, with a bag of fake presents as a pillow and a decorative red sheet as their only covering. Whatever they wore into the situation was all around the room, behind chairs and under tables.

Zoro yawned as Nami shuffled around his chest and he gripped her close in the cold of the large room. He opened his one eye and smiled down at her sheepishly. "Mmm, morning."

Nami smirked as she leaned up for a quick kiss and then wiped the old red lipstick stains from his mouth. "You look terrible…"

Zoro cupped her chin and brought her face back to him. Her makeup has since smudged, black eyeliner marks muddled around her eyes. Her lipstick was everywhere, on him and her own face, and yet, Zoro thought she could not have been more beautiful.

"You don't smell too good yourself," he said with a laugh as she apologized after a burp rose to her mouth.

Nami rose and moaned as she stretched her back and heard the cracking bones. "We did sleep in a sleigh, so forgive me for not finding the nearest bathroom to tidy myself up."

"No need," he said as he pulled her back down to him, "stay in the sleigh. No one will miss you."

She smiled but gave him a peck on the cheek as she pulled away, attempting to run her hand through her knotted hair. "No, it's vacation and technically I need to get on a plane today."

Zoro got up as he cracked his neck and yawned, "Where you going?"

"Vacation," she said with a smile and Zoro watched as the light bounced off her naked body and lit up her hair.

He wanted to kiss every part that the light touched and he was about to when he heard the disastrous booming of another, "Nami! Nami!"

Nami froze as her eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh, that's Law."

She looked at Zoro who seemed unimpressed but then she motioned to the state of things and Zoro quickly understood that this was perhaps not the best way to greet a clearly distraught brother, one that was fairly overprotective at that.

Nami fell out of the sleigh as she looked around for her clothes. "Damn it, Zoro!" she hissed, "It's not a competition of how far away you can throw shit!"

Zoro smirked, "Well, I wasn't exactly trying."

Nami rolled her eyes as she found her boots and zipped them up. Zoro looked throughout the sleigh for his pants and tossed her the dress.

Suddenly, the footsteps were ever closer and Nami pushed Zoro completely out of the sleigh so that he rolled behind it with a thud. He was about to yell, but she threw the sheet over his large body and told him to shut up. Finding her dress in the sleigh, she gave up looking for undergarments and quickly pulled it over her head and sipped up. Law barged into the room just then with confusion and worry all over his face.

"Nami? What the hell are you doing here?"

She did her best to act disoriented, though it was not that hard. As she rubbed her eyes and yawned, she asked quietly, "Law? I…um…I just woke up."

Law rushed over to her and picked up her chin to turn it this way and that, stepping back to look her over. "Why the hell didn't you go home? I checked your apartment and then called you. Did you lose your phone?"

Nami scratched her head, "Yeah, um…I guess it died last night and I was so tired and drunk-"

He zoned in on the bruise, gently took her hand, and began his interrogation, "Damn it, Nami. What the hell is this? And you smell horrible! How much did you have to drink? I knew it! You should have called me. I would have come back."

Nami tried to quiet her brother and she pulled her appendages from him, trying to hide any start bite marks that Zoro inevitable would have left. "No, no…" Nami said as she rubbed her temples, faking a hangover. "I just fell a bit...and yes, I drank a lot...and I was a bitch last night and…I just needed to sleep it off."

"Yeah, but…you know you could always call me." He put a hand on his hip, "And I thought that useless photographer was here, so I figured he could at least get you home."

Nami blinked and turned as she tried to find her phone, "Oh? I mean…no…he wasn't here. Must have left since I slept in the sleigh."

Law sighed as he followed her to the tree, "Nami. Geez. You haven't done this since high school…sleeping in strange places cause you didn't want to go home. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Nami said as she moaned, "I just…listen. I'm sorry to make you worry. I found my phone…we can go now. I know our flight is in a few hours."

Zoro was beside himself under the blanket by the tree, but he did not want Law to find another reason to be pissed at him. Not that Zoro felt like anything Law did or felt was Zoro's responsibility. If anything, Zoro could not care less if he hurt the obnoxious and annoying man, but then something red caught Zoro's eye as he peeked out of the sheet. In the middle of the tree, right in front of Law and Nami, hung Nami's red lace panties. It was easy to spot if you stared, but with all the lights, ornaments, and the other décor, it was a miracle Zoro even saw it.

It seemed Nami saw it too as she stood up quickly and spun around to smack right into her brother before he could look around or over the sleigh, or worse, see the red lace in the middle of the tree.

"Oof, Nami! Are you still drunk?"

Nami wobbled as she pushed him back, "Yaya, stop yelling…" she said in a baby voice. Zoro mouthed "Yaya" with disgust as Law smiled fondly at the childish nickname his sisters had for him. Suddenly it seemed Law could not help but hold her in a hug and turn her around.

"Alright, alright. Let's go. We can stop by your place, but then we need to meet everyone at the airport. It's not a family vacation if the entire family isn't there."

Nami nodded as Law walked her out of the room and down the hallway. As soon as Zoro knew they were out of earshot, he rose up from the blanket like the dead and snatched the lacey material from the tree with a smirk.

As he looked at it, it suddenly dawned on him that they clearly just had sex in a very open place in their workspace. Zoro lifted his head and as he suspected, there were cameras in nearly every corner of the room.

Zoro sighed, "Aw, shit. Franky is never going to shut up about this…"

* * *

GUYS! Happy Holidays- I wish everyone here a healthy and blessed 2018. I hope you stick around with this story...and I hope I do, too. Work has been busy, but lots of things are changing. I am excited and nervous, but life should make you feel good and bad- it's the balance.

I know, this is not super healthy of them, but I feel like in this story at least, sex is kinda of their go-to answer for things and that is not always good, of course, but hey...this is my hanky-panky story. Take that, E. L. James. I'm being real:P

Okay, kiddos, if you want some less hanky panky reading by the time the next chapter of this comes out, check out my other ZoNa fic, The Fighter. Get ready for the feels on that one. I haven't updated, but I think I might focus on that as I know that was my first baby and it needs a bit of love.

Second, where did Zoro's underwear go? HAHA. To be continued...


	16. The Cam

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx._

* * *

Mihawk's house was lit up, unusual for its dark allure, as the classic music drifted upward to Zoro's room. With his weights in one corner and his personal dark room in the other, he sat on his bed in the quiet as he sipped his beer. The chill air drifted through his large ballroom windows that gave him a perfect view of the dark starlit sky. It had been exactly eight days since the Christmas Eve party and subsequent "make up" Zoro and Nami shared in their collective office space. Zoro watched the snowflakes fall on the large dark lawn and wondered what she was doing.

The holidays at House Dracule were always lively, partially due to his stepfather, Shanks. Shanks being godfather to Luffy would bring Zoro's best friend and his lot. There were Luffy's adoptive brothers, Ace and Sabo, and their partners, Marco and Koala respectively. Koala and Sabo had two kids, and of course, Grandpa Garp, Luffy's paternal grandfather, came with all his military friends of old. Somehow, Luffy's family always connected back to some person in Mihawk's life and so it was tradition to hold the festivities in the house of the person who hated company the most. Whatever business partners Shanks and Mihawk had also come, so honestly, Zoro dreaded it. It was something both father and son shared, but Zoro's sister, Perona, would play the best host, as she loved mingling. If it were not for his father's impeccable liquor, Zoro would just never come home.

Yet, here he was…back in his old room that he rarely slept in as he wondered what Nami was doing on her vacation. They had not talked since Christmas Eve, and Zoro stumbled between wanting to reach out and leaving it as they did. He had apologized, but for some reason, the thought nagged at him. Zoro was not a man of many words or of many friends, but the ones he kept close, he cherished. As much as he hated the holidays, he liked being surrounded by people who felt connected to him in some way. It was odd that he felt that connection strongly to a person he had just met…comparatively, and now she swam around in his thoughts. It was almost as if he could hear her calling his name and…

"Zoro!" The blue screen of his almost closed laptop shone in the darkroom, and Zoro got up off his bed and went to his desk to open it. What greeted him brought a wide grin to his face.

"Nami?"

"Yea, you bozo," she smiled back, "What took you so long?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow as he set his beer down and pulled closer to the laptop, "What…how?"

"You have your video calling set up for an automatic answer, and it seems like you left it on. I saw you were online, so I just gave you a ring…and well, here I am."

"Here you are," he said back to her as he took in the virtual image. She looked comfortable, in what appeared to be a bed covered in pillows, her hair up in a loose and messy bun, no makeup, and yet so…alluring. Her hand appeared to have healed well.

"You got that left hook fixed?"

Nami turned her hand over for a moment and smirked, "Well, when you have a Grade-A doctor for a brother, you tend to heal quickly."

Silence escaped between the two of them, and Nami disliked the way it settled. Of course, there were things still left unsaid, but that was not why Nami wanted to give the idiot a video call. She wanted something…any even miles and miles away, Zoro was the only one who could give it. Nami looked back at him with a soft grin. She took in the loosened tie and unbuttoned white shirt, the tailored vest. When he was standing, Nami could see the perfect cut of his pants, as if it was made just for him. The lifestyle of the rich and infamous, she assumed.

"So, where are you going all dressed up? Hot date?" she asked the double-sided question for amusement and assurance, not that they ever claimed any sort of exclusivity between them.

"Why do you care?" He said with his chin in his hand, but upon seeing her smile slightly fade, he continued on, "No…no date. Just what seems like an endless torture cycle of parties my father reluctantly hosts."

"Mihawk's parties are infamous, much like him."

"Hmm, you should come next time."

"And leave my family on their annual trip? I couldn't."

"Is that where you are now?"

Nami nodded her head and put her finger to her lips, "Be quiet. We're in a hotel, but I swear…this is like Nojiko's version of a honeymoon and my parents' attempt at one. I get stuck babysitting half the time."

Zoro chuckled, "Ah, right. Your niece there?"

Nami shook her head, "No, I have the baby monitor for the adjacent room. Everyone else is out _of course_ …so here I am. Alone…bored."

"Where's Law?"

"Left already. He got called away on yet another 'lifesaving operation' that only the 'surgeon of life' can perform!" She said it cheekily, with all the sarcasm she could muster.

Zoro nodded, "Ah. Well, if it makes you feel better…Luffy left early too…so I'm sure they've already met up or something."

Nami raised an eyebrow, "How would that _possibly_ make me feel better?"

Zoro leaned in and tilted his head, "Well, that means both you and me are completely alone. I guess we're in this together."

Nami blushed at the thought and was thankful that the darkness and blue light messed with the light on her face so Zoro could not know how happy the stupid sentiment made her. However, she reminded herself of the need that had built up between being stuck watching Johnny and Nojiko throw goo-goo eyes at each other and Cora's various attempts at romance. It stirred a fire of jealous…and of something else entirely, inside her. Hence her late night call to Zoro out of her bedroom.

"Hey…Zoro…"

"Hmm," he replied as he watched her bite her lip.

"Are you really _really_ alone?"

Zoro grew confused at the question but it piqued his interest. "Yeah…why?"

She whispered, "Do you miss _me_ , Zoro?"

Zoro watched her put the screen further away from her as she pulled herself from the sheets. "Yeah, Nami…I guess I miss _you_."

He had copied her inflection but she stopped midway of undoing her bun and smirked, "You _guess_?" Her hand traveled down her neck as she undid her robe to reveal a see-through top. The thin mesh barely covered anything, but wherever the fabric was, it clung to the curves of her breasts, as a dainty ribbon nestled in her cleavage. Zoro stared at it with one eye, his face coming ever closer to the screen. The thin lace straps dropped off her small shoulders, and he watched her curve her body towards the screen. "So, Zoro…tell me _how much_ you miss me."

Zoro gulped and then ran his hand through his hair, "Uh, Nami…is this some kind of game?"

Nami completely removed the robe and tossed it off camera as she stretched before the screen. Zoro saw in the blue gaze that she wore a short baby doll that hit her hips; the thin fabric billowed with every moment. Underneath that, he saw the black lace thong with its perfect red ribbon right in front.

"Zoro," she sang, "I'm getting impatient. I told you to want I wanted to hear…are you going to give it to me?"

Zoro rubbed his face and chuckled, "Shit, Nami," he leaned back and turned quickly to his closed bedroom door, "I wish I could touch you right now."

Nami giggled, relieved that he was as interested as she hoped he would be. She gave him a look, her eyes hooded and downcast as she played with the ribbon between her breasts. "Then tell me exactly _how_ you would touch me."

"What?" Zoro was not following, as he rarely did well on oral exams. If he could have teleported to her, he would not feel so hesitant. Speaking without feeling was unlike him.

"Zoro," she cooed, "tell me what you would do to me right now…and I'll do it."

He smirked, following her hands as they traced each curve of her body, her legs tucked underneath her. "You saying you can replicate me…by yourself? That's cocky, Nami."

" _Cocky_?" she giggled, "Interesting choice of words."

Zoro was about to respond as she bent over the side of her bed to get something and came back with her fists closed.

"Is that a present for me?" Zoro asked. Nami nodded, and he continued, "You going to show it to me?"

Nami titled her head to the side, her hair following her as it cascaded over her shoulder. "Only if you promise to play."

Zoro was much too tired for games, but then again, Nami's games, however intricate or demanding, usually left him feeling much better…at least physically. "Fine, Nami. I'll play…but you need to give me the rules first."

Nami blew him a kiss and pushed herself back to the headboard. Zoro could see her better now, her body in full view of him, but her fists were still closed. "Can you see me? Hear me okay?"

"Yes," he said, almost in a shout.

"Alright, no need to get so excited… _just yet_." She winked and Zoro threw her a scowl, as _he_ was growing impatient.

Nami held her fists up, "Okay, Zoro. Do you want the one in left or right?" She lifted each one as she said them and Zoro tried to figure out what she could possibly have hidden.

"Left," he said after little thought. Nami smirked at him and stretch off camera to set something down on the table. She came back and sat up, ready to show him his prize.

"Okay…your lucky winner is…" she opened her hand to reveal a small oblong shape, no bigger than a tube of lipstick. Zoro would know because Nami carried about 50 with her wherever she went.

Zoro groaned, "Are you kidding me, Nami? You just going to put _lipstick_ on? I told you they all look the same to me."

Nami frowned, knowing that if Zoro gave a damn, he could easily tell the slight differences between shades. That was why she took pleasure in dragging him into various makeup shops and helping her find things. Evidentially, he would wipe it all away with his kisses, but regardless, Zoro had to make a big fuss over nothing.

Nami was about to shout, but she sighed and calmed herself to stay on task. "No, you… _silly_ boy." She emphasized "silly" least she said something else and then all of this would be for naught. "This is a bullet _vibrator_."

Zoro stared blankly at it as if it should have gotten up to do a song and dance about its purpose. "Okay…"

Nami pinched the bridge of her nose. He was making it very hard for her to stay… _hard_ , but she was going to get off one way or another. If he gave her much more stress, she would just go with her first plan, but that was no fun.

"Zoro, a vibrator is a _sex toy_ that is used on the body to produce… _pleasurable_ erotic stimulation. It can…pulsate…throb…to stimulate _erogenous_ zones," she said every word slowly as if talking to a child, but the face that peered back at her was anything but. His nostrils slightly flared as she watched the realization of what was to occur came to his face.

"Nami…you replacing me, then?" he said it with hesitation, watching her turn on the little object and hearing the buzz through the laptop.

Nami smiled slyly and leaned back into the bed, "Of course not, Zoro. I will only use it as _you_ tell me to use it…so where should I go first?"

"Nowhere," he said without hesitation, "I don't want that thing anywhere near you. _I_ want to be near you."

Nami felt the heat rush to her cheeks again, as well as everywhere else. She did not find a man's possessive attitude to be very attractive, but it was the lust in Zoro's dark eye that made his demands so enticing. It made her _want_ to grant his wish, but she would need to make do with what she had.

"But Zoro," she mewed as her legs pushed and pulled the fabric bunched at her feet, "you're _not_ here. And I'm…so lonely and bored. So, instead of making me wait or making me do it myself, why don't you _tell me_ what you want to do and I'll let you watch."

"You promise you won't love it too much?" he asked innocently.

Nami hid her face least she laugh and spoil the mood, but he was quite too sweet and tender at times as if she could honestly find a toy that did all the things he could do to her…simultaneously at least. "No, Zoro…never. But for now…until you are near me again, will you promise to make me feel good?"

Zoro watched her but then nodded with a slight sulk. "Fine…uh…where do you want it?"

Nami gasped, "Zoro! That is _literally_ the first time you are asking me that."

"What? I need to know where _you_ want me to go!"

"You never need me to tell you before."

"Nami, I'm not there so-"

" _So_? You usually just listen and watch. What is so different now?"

He smirked, "Huh. Well, I don't get to get off, too."

Nami waved her finger at him. "How dare you, Zoro," she joked, "You think I would leave you all high and dry?" Zoro was about to speak when Nami came right up to the screen and gave it a small kiss. "I take care of you, too…always."

Zoro leaned back, threw an arm over his chair as he took a sip of his beer. "Fine, Nami. Get back on that bed…I want to see every part of you."

Nami obliged, "See, now we're getting into it."

"Put it on your breasts."

"Be specific, Zo-"

"Left nipple, that one is my favorite."

Nami moaned as she looked at the screen, "Playing favorites…how shameful."

Zoro took another sip of his beer, "Now the other nipple. While you pull the one you just left."

Nami did so, but Zoro stopped her with a shout, "Oi, oi. Are you following my orders or not?"

"I am…"

"No. When I pinch your nipples, I know the sound you make…you better do this right, or else you'll _never_ get off."

Nami was about to give up on the whole charade, but upon seeing Zoro's intent on directing duties, she indulged him once more. As soon as she followed his rules, Zoro heard her quick exclaim as she pinched herself.

"That's it. Now…open your legs." Nami followed suit. "Keep pinching that nipple and put that thing right on your clit. Oh, look…you're so wet _already_?"

Nami moaned, "Stop wasting time…"

Now Zoro waved his finger at the screen. "You said _I_ get to tell you exactly what you do. Don't break your promise just yet."

Nami moaned as the vibrator played with her below and her hand did the other half. "Don't…let…this go to your head."

Zoro chuckled as he licked his lips, "Actually…that's _exactly_ where I want this to go."

Nami arched her back as the vibrator was making her hotter and hotter, but before she could let herself go, Zoro's voice broke through, "Stop."

She lifted her head up, the sheen of sweat lightly on her face, "Stop? Why?"

She was begging him, but he took another sip of his beer. "Take your panties off." Nami groaned but did as she was told. She put the bullet down and got the wet fabric off her hips. "Slowly," he said with a heavy voice, "I want to watch you do it slower." Nami rolled her eyes off camera but came closer as she took the cloth down her thighs, strands of wetness coming off the panties as they separated from her. She got them to her ankles and kicked them high into the air as she settled back on the pillow. "Now, put the vibrator back where it was…and move it in small…and _slow_ circles."

Slow is exactly what she did not want to do. Slow was her own hands and fingers, which is why she resorted to using toys…and now, Zoro was making a game of her game. She did not like having so little control, even if she did ask for it. She had hoped he would let her get off much faster, but Zoro was turning out to be quite a vindictive and dramatic individual. He seemed to enjoy directing his first movie.

Nami exhaled loudly as her free hand clutched the pillow. The moistness of her body was making her lose traction of the vibrator. "Zoro…please…I can't take it anymore. Let me cum."

He liked listening to her, and the video was surprisingly clear as he watched her struggle to keep herself contained. Zoro would let her go, but it was going to be on his terms. "Fine, take your free hand and put one finger in...while you keep that vibrator there." Nami did it, and at first, her finger was not enough and she whined, so Zoro continued, "Add another." She did and then Zoro spoke again, "Two of your fingers…does that feel like one of mine?"

Tears were at the edge of her lashes as she went faster and faster. However, she was tired and suddenly pulled her fingers out and reached over the edge of the bed again.

"Hey, Nami! I didn't say you could stop." He looked frantically on the screen, eager to see what she would do next but as she settled back down, he frowned. "What…the…hell…is…that?"

She responded shakily, "It's a G-spot vibrator. My fingers just aren't doing it."

He watched her turn it on, and the buzzing was much louder and wilder. "It would if you just listen."

Nami looked at the screen with a smirk, "Oh, Zoro. It is only seven inches…I didn't bring my 10-inch one."

" _10 inches_? My God! How far do you want that thing to go? Up to your throat?" Nami ignored him as she opened her legs up and put some lube on the larger vibrating object. "Nami. Do _not_ put that thing in there. Nami, I swear-"

"What do you swear, Zoro?" she asked annoyed. "You think this is the first time I've used one? I've literally had it on _all_ our trips, but guess what…did I use it? No. Why use a cheap imitation when I have you?"

It was an oddly sweet statement, given the context and Zoro wiped his face with his hands as he leaned back. "Fine…I get it. I'm not there…so…just…let me do it…again."

"Do what?" Nami asked eagerly as she felt the vibrator at the edge of her.

"Let me…tell you…what to do," he mumbled.

She smirked, "Fine. You can still direct, but Zoro…this better be good or I promise it is the last time I ever call you. Ever. Again."

Zoro nodded and continued, "Okay, okay. Put it on your clit again."

"Zoro, it is-"

"Nami. I said I got it. Now, put it on your clit."

"Fine," she let out with a puff of air as the lowest setting of the vibrator sent electricity up her body once more.

"Now, lift your left leg by putting your hand underneath your thigh." She did and suddenly, it seemed like there was much more room to enter. "Now, put it in." Nami did with a satisfied sigh as she felt the grooved object touch every corner of her body. "Is that the highest setting?" She shook her head and he smiled, "Good. I want you to follow my rhythm, and when I say 'higher'…I want you to turn it up."

Nami nodded and Zoro started his chant. "In…out…in…out…" he continued like this as Nami struggled to keep her leg up. As soon as she waned, he told her to turn it up and then her body would jump at the increased stimulation. "Move it around, move it around…now in, out, in, out."

The wet squishing he heard through the call was so loud, it was palpable. Zoro could almost smell the familiarity of Nami, as he listened to her heavy breathing and elongated moans. Her back arched at every other word, and he knew she was close. "Nami, turn it to the highest."

"But Zor-"

"Nami! Now." She did and she could barely keep her fingers on the thing as it moved wildly inside her. Her leg was tired, so Zoro told her to go on her side, and that eased up the tension on her leg but not the one rising between them. She heard him say, "Now…look at me as you cum."

Nami turned her head, tears in her eyes, throat dry and sore from all her heavy breathing and all it took was to see him lick his lips at the sight of her to make her cry out in pleasure. The waves came and she tried her hardest to turn down the throbbing machine least she collapsed and not wake up in the morning. Of course, it had been at least a week since she last had such a good time, so her body felt almost restored. She turned the vibrator off and attempted to pull it but Zoro stopped her. "No, I want to _see_ how wet you are. Open your legs and show me."

She bit her tongue from yelling at his superiority but found joy in knowing he would see his handiwork but not be able to touch it. She pulled it out slowly, the wet noises coming with each pull until it was fully outside of her and laid on the bed in a glorious shine.

"Well," he huffed, "now what?"

Nami pushed herself up off the bed and sighed, "Just…give me a second and I'll…I'll tell you what you can do."

He leaned back and glanced at the bulge in his already tight black pants. "Oh, so you're going to relieve me like I did you?" She nodded her head and Zoro smirked as he went to undo his belt. "I don't have any toys, you know."

She wiped the trails of salvia that escaped her mouth in the ordeal and leaned forward, "Good thing you always follow my directions, huh?"

He was about to show her exactly what she would need to work with, when his bedroom door flew open and a shrill voice came in, "Zoro! I'm leaving so come say goodbye!"

"Shit! Shit!" Zoro exclaimed as he tried to redo his pants and slammed the laptop close.

Perona flicked the lights on and laughed as she made her way to him, "Oh, _calm down_. As if I haven't caught you looking at porn before. Though…you'd think with all the lovely ladies that were here these past few days, you'd at least get _some_ action."

Zoro screamed at the pink-haired girl as she nonchalantly made herself welcome in his quarters, "Get the fuck out, Perona! Shit! I'm not fucking 17 anymore."

She came behind him and gave him a pinch on the cheek, "Then you'd think you'd learn to lock your door by now."

"Maybe you shouldn't open unlocked doors!"

"Zoro, you sound stupid. Sto-"

"Zoro?" said the voice from the computer. Zoro stared at it in shock, but before he could stop her, Perona opened it up and grinned as Nami came on screen.

"Oh my God. _A virtual prostitute_?" Nami screamed as she grabbed her robe off the floor and covered herself, but Perona continued, "Wait a fucking second. Why does this prostitute have my new line?"

Zoro stared at the screen as Nami stared back. "She's not a prostitute, Perona."

"Yeah! And for your information, this…" she motioned to her barely covered body under the robe, "was a _gift_."

"A gift?" Zoro and Perona suddenly inquired together. Perona asked because she did not know anyone who would have her newest collection before it even hit the stores, but Zoro asked because Perona's collections were not for the general public. Even _Victoria's Secret_ kept them in the XXX section for their most privileged patrons. Therefore, for someone to have gifted Nami a set…must have been someone who knew her _that_ intimately.

"Um, yeah. My fashion designer friend, Keimi, gave it to me," she added on, though she did not know why, "Keimi, _a girl_ …by the way."

Zoro grew relieved but Perona busted into laughter. "Oh, _Keimi_ , that intern that belongs to Pappug? How is that sassy starfish?"

Nami blinked as she tried to recall. "Uh…do you mean Pappug or Keimi? I honestly-"

"Oh, I've seen Pappug on the dance floor. He's anything _but_ a starfish in bed. I meant that young thing, Keimi. She always seemed shocked by something or another."

Perona suddenly opened her mouth very wide and showed her teeth, as her tongue stuck out and moved in an up and down, zigzag manner. Nami laughed, "Oh, yes…that's Keimi alright. But I don't understand…a starfish?"

Perona rolled her eyes as she spoke as if she was teaching a class, "You know? A very passive lover. Someone who lies down, usually missionary style and does nothing? Which is why I am surprised _she_ had her hands on a _Video Vixen_ camisole sex set. In black? Hmm, I feel like your skin tone and hair would have looked best in the blue and white combination."

Nami grew self-conscious as she took this information in, and Zoro stopped pondered to shove his hand in his sister's face. "Get the fuck out of her, Perona!"

Perona mumbled between his fingers, "Get your nasty hand out of my face. Who knows what kind of shit you did with it!"

"Get out of my room then!"

"Introduce me to your girlfriend then!"

"She's not my girlfriend and butt out!"

"I'll call Dad in here! Then he can meet the virtual stripper you talk to!"

Nami shouted in, "I'm not a freaking stripper either!"

"She's my _coworker_ , you shithead!"

Perona stopped struggling and pulled away as she turned her head to the side, "You're telling me that this very attractive woman giving you virtual head is _not your girlfriend_ but is _actually_ _your coworker_?"

Zoro looked at the screen to Nami who just shrugged. "Yes?" he said unsure of himself.

Perona fixed her dress and laughed until she had tears in her eyes, "Oh, Zoro! You idiot! What kind of _bullshit_ lie is that? Geez! If you didn't want me to meet your girlfriend, all you had to do was say so. Whoo! _Coworker?_ I know Luffy is crazy but I doubt he'd let you two _work together_ \- I can practically _smell_ the sex in here. Haha, whoo, okay. That was a good joke, so thanks for that." She looked fondly at Zoro who stared back at her angrily, "Alright, okay. I'll go. Bye, my sweet dumb brother." She turned to leave and called over her shoulder, "I won't tell Dad about this little _thing_ you have going, but the man is only so young. He would like to meet your girlfriend during this lifetime, you know?"

Zoro was going to yell at her, but she gave him a quick "Ciao!" and closed the door behind her. He rushed to the door and locked it, then turned to see Nami no longer on the screen. "Nami? Oi, Nami!" She came back and had the robe fully on now, which made Zoro frown. "Oi, oi…you promised."

"And _I'm sorry_ ," she whispered, "My family is back…and though _you_ may be okay with your family running into your room mid…whatever- I rather not scar my parents tonight. So, this is goodbye."

She was about to turn off the laptop when he stopped her, "Wait! I um…I'm sorry about all that."

Nami sighed and smiled, "You going to make this apologizing thing a habit?"

"I mean…for my sister. She can be…"

"A lot."

"Yes, _a lot_."

"Well, I never thought I'd meet the famous _Perona_ as I wear one of her lines…while…sexting?"

"You call that sexting? I call that live-action porn."

"You calling me a porn star, Zoro?"

"Well, you're no starfish, Nami."

They laughed as the quietness settled between them. "Um, I'll…see you in a few days?"

Zoro looked at the screen and smirked, "Yeah. I guess you owe me in South Africa."

"You sure you know your way there?"

Zoro cracked his neck, "Shut up. Usopp and I are traveling together. He has some business there, so…"

"Ooo, trying to replace me?"

Zoro looked at her and she looked back, "I couldn't even if I tried, witch." Nami blushed again, and this time, Zoro caught it but he quickly cleared his throat and leaned back. "Well, I'll let you go then."

"Yeah…" Nami replied as she came close to the screen, "Hey, Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

She placed a kiss on it and smiled, "Thanks."

Before Zoro could keep her any longer, the call disconnected and Zoro frowned. He got up to close the still open window and plopped down on his bed with a cursed feeling of tension and soreness everywhere. This was not how he expected his night to be, but a beep by his bedside got his attention.

On it, a message from Nami said, "I never break my promises." There was a file attached and before he could open it, Nami sent another message, "Show this to anyone and I'll kill you."

He smirked as he opened the file and on his screen was Nami, finger in her mouth as she posed for the camera. Her hair was tousled and her outfit completely gone. Zoro whistled but sent her a reply, "You know I can't do anything with just a picture. I got used to hearing you, too."

There were a few minutes of silence and then his phone pinged again with a reply, "Don't say I never do anything for you. P.S. You might need headphones."

He did as he was told and as he put his earbuds in and pressed play, Nami's voice came on. It was a video transcript of their call, at least the 15-30 minutes of her moaning and panting nonstop, peppered with her calling out his name and begging for more. Zoro pressed pause, as he got comfortable. Suddenly, he smiled as he thought that calling her his girlfriend would not be the worst thing in the world.

* * *

Kiddos, I know I wouldn't update in a while, but maybe I'm just horny and had to get these images out of my head but ya'll...I feel like this was one of the longest pieces. Maybe as long as my first chapter. Brah, so long.

But I hope you enjoy it and do note that I promise to work on The Fighter...unless another bout of nasty thoughts invade my serene mind. Haha.


	17. The Underwear

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Creative story © shipfiend. Cover art © gg-xx._

* * *

"Mugiwara Mag, I want to welcome you to 2018," Robin said with a smile as the team erupted in claps. She kindly asked them to quiet as she continued, "This is our first staff meeting of the year, gentlemen, but as always, we finish with last year's work to fully start this new quarter."

They nodded as Robin rifled through a bag and had a frozen smile, which actually scared the team as she reserved this expression for harder news. "Before we begin that, I would like to ask who left these in the main area?"

Sanji choked on his coffee as Usopp blanched. Franky held a surprisingly stoic face as Luffy laughed.

"Why in the world do you have underwear, Robin?" Luffy said with a grin.

Brook chimed in as he lowered his tinted glasses to take a better look, "And a pair of men's boxers to be precise. Not even a pair of panties."

Franky cleared his throat as Usopp started to sweat. Usopp recognized the pair as the last time he saw it…it was on someone's body.

Sanji wiped his mouth with a napkin, "You…you know how our parties get, Robin. Not all of us are civilized as-"

"I'm fully aware," Robin said with a tilt of her head. "That's why we got rid of the mistletoe tradition."

Sanji stared at the floor with downcast eyes, and Chopper chimed in, "What was the mistletoe-"

"Chopper, please just take the notes," Robin said as her boy pouted with being left out of the "grown-up discussions."

Brook chuckled, "Let's just say Sanji almost had kid number three earlier than expected."

"But before that, he lost half a pint of blood from a nosebleed chasing after his wife," Usopp said with a chuckle.

Chopper was about to question it, when Luffy asked innocently, "When did you find it?"

"When I came back to make sure our office was reorganized after the party, so only a few days ago. It appears to have been here since Christmas." Robin read the label, "It is an Under Armour UA Original Series 3 Boxerjock in Black, size XL. I know this because I was going to get a pair for Franky, but he prefers briefs."

"Robin!" Franky said as a blush stretched across his face.

"What?" Robin said slyly, "It would have to be XXL at that, too."

"Mom!" Chopper said as he pulled his hood over his eyes and tried to melt into the chair.

"Relax. I did not say anything anyone with eyes cannot see for themselves."

Usopp cleared his throat and flipped opened his binder, "Well, whoever it was, perhaps we can just send out a company memo. No undressing at holiday parties."

He laughed dryly, but Robin focused on him and smirked, "Is _that_ what you think happened?"

Usopp suddenly seemed preoccupied with the sharpness of his pencil. "I mean who is to say? Did the cameras pick up anything?"

Robin turned her focus to Franky, who suddenly had to look everywhere but at his wife. "Franky?"

He seemed surprised and then leaned back in his chair, trying to appear cool. "Oh, well, no. _Apparently_ , there was a short while we were away and we lost power in the cameras for a day or so. No worries, though…" he said as he swung back to the table and flipped open his own binder, "I'm _super_ sure it won't happen again."

Robin watched, as the men before her, except for Luffy and Chopper, seemed to piece together what she fully knew herself. Franky, for all his efforts, could not hide secrets from her. She knew the moment Zoro gave him a call and asked him to rush down to the building the morning after the party. However, Nami and Zoro were already away on their next shoot, and Robin smirked as she dropped the underwear back into the bag.

"Okay. I just wanted to let everyone on the team know what had happened…and to take the appropriate measures to…make sure such an incident does not have… _blowback_."

They nodded in approval as Luffy picked his nose, "Guys, I have no idea what this is about but I'm sure Zoro had a reason for leaving his underwear lying around like that. Just email Nami and him and tell them not to be so nasty next time."

The air froze as Sanji spewed coffee out on the table and the rest stared shocked at their president, who in all his lovable and childlike manner, looked back at them with wide eyes. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The entire table shouted a cohesive "What!" as 2018 was already off to an exciting start.

* * *

Okay, NOW, I'm done. Haha. Told you I would let you know what happened to that underwear. I am 1000% convinced that Zoro goes commando alll the time. Also confirmed that the reason Nami only wears bikini tops is because Zoro can't undo bras and he actually rips through her clothes, which is why she shops all the time.

Just saying...canon...not canon...truth. 10000% truth. lolol

Alright, have a happy new year and hopefully, I can get The Fighter up and running again:)

Mwuah!


	18. The Ex

_Original characters © Eiichiro Oda. Cover art © gg-xx. Creative story © shipfiend._

* * *

 ** _South Africa, January 2018_**

Nami patiently waited in the hotel lobby for her other hand. Usopp was supposed to bring him, as she trusted that Zoro would fly to South Korea without the assistance of a navigator. She pushed the sunglasses up to her orange locks as she fanned herself. She was sweating profusely through her white dress. It black crisscross pattern hid the sweat stains but at some point, she had bunched it up and tied it off at one side so her bare thigh was exposed to the 90-degree weather. It should have only been 80, but it was a particularly hot January. The other thing to note was that Nami was a bit impatient for a certain green-haired… _lover? Is that what I would call him?_

If her parents had their way, he'd be her husband but that was on the premise that poor Cora could handle his daughter having an illicit and somewhat public affair with a man most fathers would not allow within 5 feet of their daughters.

Suddenly a cool presence behind her and a deep voice startled her, "Yo."

"Ah!" she yelled as she spun around to face her one-eyed demon. "Who told you to scare me like that?"

Zoro grinned. "Well, I did call out to you, but you seemed to be in a bit of a trance."

She crossed her arms, "Was not."

Zoro smirked and rubbed his chin, "So you weren't imagining how I am going to take off that dress."

She blushed but tried to appear calm, "N-no. You Neanderthal. We have much to shoot this week. Can't waste any time."

His left pulled her in by the brown belt hanging off her wide hips, as his right thumb a button on his camera. "I have a few shots I can think of taking right now."

She giggled, "You idiot. Stop."

He was about to pull her into a kiss when a voice called out from across the foyer, "Look what the fucking cat dragged in…"

A tall, muscular man with a blonde perm sauntered over to the pair. His long earlobes were weighed down by diamond-shaped gold earrings that stretch all the way to his chest, and he wore a linen style printed orange and black suit, gold accents on the buttons, cuff links, and the variety of bangles on his wrists. He even toted a silk blue scarf and Zoro snorted at the ridiculous pompous fashion. Even Sanji would not be caught dead in such an attire.

However, beyond all that was the length of servants that apparently threw down little white flowers for his massive bare feet would not touch the expensive carpet. Everywhere he stepped, it smelled like oranges.

As he looked down at the pair, a wide smug grin set on his face and he snapped his fingers so that a little boy brought him his golden cane, so he could lean against it.

"Nami, Nami, Nami. How long has it been?"

Nami pulled away from Zoro and spat, "Not long enough."

The man chuckled as bent forward to tower over her, "Forgot my name so easily, little miss explorer? Don't have some angels to save or something to steal?"

"If you were worth anything, Enel, I would rob you but you're nothing but a stupid billionaire with nothing of value. Not in _body_ or possession."

Nami sneered the word "body" so that it brought a glare to Enel's face, but he stretched a finger out to hook her chin. "You forget this body so easily?"

Before Enel could tease her further and place a single finger on her, Zoro swatted it away with one quick sweep. The taller man blinked as if recognizing for the first time that Zoro existed.

"Nami, who is this idiot?" Zoro inquired, though Nami registered the hint of aggression in his voice.

She did not suddenly mind it, but Nami could handle herself. "Just an unfortunate late-night…years ago."

"Unfortunate for _some_ of us, of course." He looked down at Zoro's camera and smirked. "Wow, didn't know you really went down the ladder, Nami. A photographer? And a _small_ one at that? Couldn't get over me, huh?"

Nami scowled, "It was pretty easy to get over the bottom rung, actually."

Enel frowned, "Oh, please. I could and have done better than you. And if you weren't so _unsexy_ , maybe I would have stayed attracted to you."

He took his glare to Zoro and looked him up and down, crossing his large arms so that the shorter man could see how much smaller he really was in comparison.

"Looks like a _simple_ man. And what's your fitness regiment, little man? 50 sets of big rocks you throw down a hill? You carry her on your shoulder to your cave?"

The smug man laughed, and Nami's eyes were downcast. Zoro did not like seeing her so defeated, and he knew she would not have normally been so if the man speaking had not known her so intimately. However, Zoro never liked the look of him anyway, so he let his lips curve into a sly smile.

"No, actually. I have a very strict diet. I just eat her out at least once a week. If I'm being _really healthy_ , 3 times a day and 5 times a week. And both of us like to be pretty healthy…I'm sure you wouldn't understand."

Nami turned the color of beets as she shoved Zoro's face away. "Oh, my- Zoro!"

Enel stared at the two with wide-eyed and mouth hung open, while Zoro pulled Nami's arm away and grinned.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to get back to that regiment. Can't be slacking, you know." Zoro directed his eyes over to the tall man who suddenly seemed perturbed at his own body. Zoro took the opportunity to put Nami in his arms and carried her off into the hotel elevator.

When they finally got to their hotel room, Zoro put her down and she slapped him, which made him turn his face with a heated gaze at her. "What was that for?"

Nami was flushed, and she did not want to accept the heat between her legs because her embarrassment engulfed her. "How dare you do that to me?"

"Do what?" He rubbed his jaw and moved forward.

Nami fidgeted and moved back, but as her back hit the table behind her, Zoro pinned her in with his large arms. "You-you know what you did!" She stuttered, trying not to be swayed by his lips or the looming notion that the table was about to break.

"Come on, Nami," he whispered. His lips fluttered against her throat and Nami held in her moan, "You said he was a mistaken one-night stand…who clearly thought he was better than you."

Nami let out a whimper as her body turned to put his head in the crook of her neck. "Yes, but-" She let out a heavy breath, her hands woven in his hair now and pulled his lips against her skin. But Zoro was not going to give it to her so easily, so he let his hands hover by her sides as he lips moved quietly along her throat. "But you didn't need to tell him such intimate things."

Zoro grinned and pulled back to look at her glazed eyes. It made him hungry and the need between his own legs mirrored the wetness between hers. "Oh, but I do. That asshole recognized you. Walked up to you. For what? To taunt you over one night? Fuck that. I want him to know you are pleasured every single _moment_ of every single _day_."

Nami cried out in longing, "Don't make promises you can't keep." She meant it as a nudge to make him do something more than tease her, but Zoro loved to see her squirm. His hands still hovered by her sides. He barely even touched the thin fabric that kept his skin from hers.

"Nami, I will do everything to the best of my ability. To make you," he kissed her cheek, "scream", then moved to the next, "cry"; Zoro pulled back to look at her eyes, "and moan until you tell me you don't want me anymore."

Nami looked into his single iris as he said such a powerful and daunting statement. Though she did not necessarily feel like she was on top in bed, Zoro never pushed her to a do anything she did not want to do. He never made her feel like she was not enough or needed to improve. If she ever felt that, it was because she wanted him to feel everything better…taste her more…want her more, too. It was a heavy seduction that made her blush at his words downstairs and if she had been totally engrossed in it, she would have taken him right then and there. But Nami liked to play games, and it was in her nature to make her _lovers_ work.

She smiled and looped her arms around his neck as she pulled him down towards her, "I guess you'll need to prove it to me…or else I might think you're a liar."

Zoro knew she did not, because Zoro was honest about his feelings towards her, even if they were ones he did not necessarily understand himself. All he wanted was her to hold him…and maybe a bit more here and there. "I told you I have a strict diet."

Nami rolled out the words from her tongue, " _I-ta-da-ki-ma-su_."

Zoro could not control himself as his lips found hers and his hands gripped her sides. She knew he loved it when she spoke Japanese to him, and right now, she wanted him to love her with every bone in his body. At least, _one_ in particular. Zoro gripped her ass and put her on the table with a thud, as he made quick work of removing his shirt. Their lips did not leave one another as she helped him push it off, and then he was back on her, his chest flush against her clothed body.

Zoro growled and Nami giggled as his hand traveled up her legs and gripped her panties. With a quick tug, they came down to her knees and once again, Zoro groaned as they separated so he could take them off fully.

It dangled on her ankle, but eventually found its way to the floor. He slips the thick fabric straps off her shoulders and felt for the zipper behind her as the belt along her waist hit the floor. Zoro's hand was between her thighs and she mewed as his thumb rolled over the engorged button. She was slick, and Zoro wondered if she was this wet from the moment he spoke about eating her. He smiled at the thought that she was truly an exhibitionist, even if her words always said otherwise.

Nami pushed him away, and she winced as she lost his fingers nearly inside her. However, her hands were at his pants and she looked at him with fire in her head. Zoro looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Lips pink and swollen from their attacks, chest heaving and red from the sucking and kissing. The long dress was bundled at her hips, so Zoro could see clearly the sheen on her inner thighs from his quick work. She spoke deeply and slowly, "Take off your pants."

Zoro did not want to laugh at the way she pouted. She apparently had been struggling with them this entire time, but he was too busy working her to notice. His fingers went to the buckle, still wet from her, and he faked a slip. "Damn, guess my hands are too slippery."

Nami quickly gripped the bulge that protruded through the fabric and Zoro hissed as she bit her lip playfully, "Don't tease me, Zoro. So far, you haven't even eaten your meal."

Zoro turned his head to the side with a grin. The pain in his pants was intense, but he was a man of his word. He leaned down and gripped her thighs, pulling her forward so she lost her hold on his pants. The table was only so big, but as he angled her lower half upward, Nami braced herself against the wall. His head went between her legs and he ghosted her hot center while he looked at her with his one good eye.

Nami bit her lip again and rolled her hips towards him, and Zoro did not need another second of encouragement to dive in. She threw her head back as he bobbed below. Her dress has been pulled down her breasts and they bounced as she moved to his licking. Sometimes the fabric laid over his head and not seeing him caused Nami to add to the sensation that made her eyes roll back and her mouth hang open.

She panted loudly, and her hands went to his hair, but he used the small table to his advantage and pushed forward. His head nested between her thighs and his forearms were underneath her, so he gripped her wrists to the table. Nami's body curved around him and she wanted to tell him to "wait" or "stop", but it was useless because she did not mean it and he would not listen. Zoro knew very well her cries of joy, and it was some masochist tendency of hers to beg him to do the very opposite of what her body craved.

She was at her limit, and Zoro knew it from the way her insides opened and closed in expectancy. It sucked him in, but he enjoyed the wetness it produced and lapped her up like she was water in the desert. Finally, her heavy breathing became audible cries as she convulsed beneath his lips.

Her shaking came and went and Zoro licked his lips and kissed every part of her leg as he rose to look at his handiwork. He released her wrists and she went limp on the table, legs open and chest still heaving. Her nipples were erect, and her mouth was wet with drool as she left it open during his oral pleasuring. Nami watched him watch her and it turned her on to see him so ecstatic. She managed to lean forward and Zoro came to her as her body collided with his own. She moaned as her still erect nipples pressed against his hard and warm skin. His hands went to massage them, but she stopped him with a huff, "Pants. Off."

Zoro smirked and gave her a kiss on her jaw, "I told you…my hands are slippery."

Nami groaned and went to the buckle again, "You're such a lazy ass."

He licked his lips, "Yeah, but I eat well."

She kissed him as she finally felt the fabric release him and she had his manhood in her hands. Nami giggled, "No underwear again?"

Zoro kicked off the pants and picked her up, so her legs wrapped around him as he carried her to the bed, "I'm a man of simple taste, remember?"

Nami laughed as she felt the bed beneath her and his hands went to squeeze her breasts. "Ah, my dress?"

Zoro peered down at her and smiled before he kissed her chest and fingered her nipples. "Leave it on…I like it."

Nami was about to argue but his hot mouth took a nipple as the other was twisted and pinched by his callous fingers. She moaned into the sheets as her back curved to his touch. If he was a simple man, she was a simple woman…and that did not bother her in the slightest.

After a few more rounds of "break something", Nami and Zoro made their way to the shower and then the tub. As she laid against him in the warm water, Zoro massaged her neck. "So how did you ever end up with a guy like that? I mean…is that your type?"

Nami spread the rose scented body wash up her arms and blew the bubbles into the swirling water. "No. I guess he was a hate fuck. I have some of those."

"A hate fuck?" Zoro asked with a moment of trepidation.

"Yeah. Like a fuck you have when you just…need to _domineer_ them." She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink.

Zoro frowned and continued to knead her flesh, "But…it seemed like he domineered you…"

Nami frowned as she wiggled her nose with a sniff, "I mean…I _admit_ that he and I were a bit rougher with each other than my usual lot."

"The usual lot?" Zoro continued. But Nami was not having it.

She shrugged his hands off her and turned in the tub to face him. "Oh no. This is _just sex_ , remember? We do _not_ talk about exes."

"Was he even really an ex?"

Nami fidgeted and turned back to a sponge floating in the water. "I mean…I guess…there were multiple nights."

Zoro bit his tongue from saying more. If Nami was not comfortable with it, he would not pry, but he thought she was being a bit immature about the whole thing. "Whether douchebag was an ex or not…I think it is perfectly natural to learn about your partner's past preferences. I do think you do like it a bit harder…but I didn't want to overstep my bounds."

"Ha. You think you know everything…" she turned a put a bit of foaming bubbles on Zoro's nose. "Well…why don't _you_ tell _me_ the past 'conquests' you've made."

Zoro spoke flatly as he wiped the soap off his face, "I wouldn't call them _conquests_."

"You like to choke them out or something?" She teased, though she was getting a bit uncomfortable and when things got uncomfortable emotionally, Nami resigned to being overly sexual.

Zoro blanched, "What? No! I mean…Tashigi liked things a bit _rough_ but no choke holds. Just a lot of initiation on my part."

"And you got bored?" She asked out of curiosity but also laced with disinterested as she tried to focus on her nails.

Zoro watched her try to mask her concern and sighed. "Geez. I am not making this a big deal. Look. I'll list them for you. Tashigi. Bonney, Sanji's distant cousin. And…"

"And?" The hesitation was killing her.

Zoro scratched his head and leaned back in the tub, though he suddenly found he could not find a comfortable spot. "Well. What are we counting here? Sex?"

"I guess anything that would constitute as sexual relations. Anything second base or higher?" Nami almost felt a need to lay out the basis, because Zoro silence was so much more annoying than his talking.

Zoro looked at her and scrunched his face, looking every which way but at her. Eventually, he released a sigh and spoke swiftly, "Shit. Okay. Then I would say Sanji." Seeing Nami's face, Zoro started shouting, "But only because we got really, _really_ drunk that one time in high school and that was _it_!"

Nami let out a snicker and did not explain that alcohol was technically a depressant so the fact that either of them got off while "highly" intoxicated meant more…but that was not her place to say. So, she joked. "Oh my god. Well. _Honestly_ , I'm not surprised…" She shrugged her shoulder and went back to scrubbing her legs. "If _I_ wasn't sleeping with you, I'd be a bit jealous of Sanji. You two bicker…and you get _real_ close when you do."

Zoro snorted and splashed some water on her. "That's _stupid_. Whatever. This was stupid."

But Nami was not done. "I mean I am kinda glad that was _it_ from the team. Haha. I mean I once dated a guy who was only using me to get close to Law. And then Law dated him. He was a metal musician and Law was in this _phase_. I still have his band as Law's ringtone. _The Kid Pirates_. Ha. So lame."

As Nami laughed, Zoro scratched his chin, "Wow, that's _weird_." He grabbed the sponge from her and began working on her back. "And I mean, if we are going to be totally honest – Robin gave me a hand job once. We were at-"

Nami went stiff. "What?"

Zoro could not understand why the water suddenly felt so cold. "What? I mean it was _just_ a hand job. And it was _years_ ago. Before she met Franky and they got married and adopted Chopper."

Her head was bent but she turned to look at Zoro with a cold stare. "Wait. Robin? Of all people- _Robin_?"

He furrowed his brows and blinked. "You said it was no big deal."

She turned to yell at him better. "No! I said…I said…ugh, why _Robin_? Why not like Luffy or Brook or-"

As if to help his case, Zoro chimed in, "I mean Luffy did _kiss_ me once but that is on an unrelated note…"

Nami's eyes grew wide as she smacked the water and it flew everywhere. "What! Is there anyone on our team you _haven't_ made out with?"

He was growing angry and unsure why. "Yeah! Damn. Wait. Why are you fucking judging me?"

"I'm not judging you," she said as she rose out of the tub and grabbed a towel. "I just think you seem to just think with your _dick_. And I guess I was the closest option?"

She wrapped herself up as Zoro looked at her confused. "Technically, yes. But that's not the point. This was all just fun, remember? _Just sex_?"

His comment hurt more than she let on, so Nami decided to be cruel as she towel dried her hair and did not look at him. "Oh right. Great. So, besides Enel. There is Kid, the musician who wanted to get close to Law. Then there is Absalom who legit went down on me _once_ and then proceeded to hound me into marrying him. Who else? Oh, I did hook up with this hot exchange student named Vivi in college. Really liked _her_. Carina was cute, too. We yelled a lot. She was _definitely_ a hate fuck. Oh, and if Sanji or Luffy were available, I'd definitely make out with them!"

"The hell are you even saying, Nami?" Zoro said as he shot out of the tub.

Nami did not even glance at his dripping body but angrily pouted. "I'm fucking gorgeous, okay. I could have any guy I want. Yes, I had moments of self-doubt and shitty moments where I allow assholes like Enel to fuck with me, but I don't let any man use me as his personal fuck toy. Got that?"

She turned to direct her aggression to him but Zoro stood there with an emotionless face and his arms crossed. "You done?"

Nami fumed. "Damn it, Zoro. Like, let yourself feel something for even a millisecond. I feel like I must get you to care about me in the stupidest ways. Why do you need to make everything so hard!"

"Nami, I told you this was a dumb game. Look, you wanted to have me list things."

"You're the one who asked! You know I could have been hired by anyone! Oh, and that's one for the books. This creepy ass Shiri literally tried to poach me for another magazine but then –"

"Yeah, I know," he said as he grabbed a spare towel and started drying off.

She watched him and frowned. "You know?"

Zoro chuckled and stopped to look at her with the towel still on his hair. "You think I don't know how you got hired? I'm the _vice president_. Luffy asked my buy-in and when he learned that _Golden Lion_ was after you, he wanted to know what to do."

Nami quieted, suddenly curious. "And what did you tell him?"

He threw off the towel from his head as he cracked his neck. "I told him to destroy the competition."

She was feeling warm again as Zoro confidently sauntered into the bedroom and started unpacking his gear. She followed him, her hair still in a towel and her body wrapped up in one. "What?"

He did not look at her as he spoke. "Yeah. Why do you think it doesn't exist anymore? We bought it out."

Nami watched his back flex as he took in the pieces of her precious cameras. "For _me_?"

"Yeah. Though Luffy had already made up his mind and truth be told, I _did_ read some of your work before you came on. It isn't my skillet, so Robin and Usopp were more so pushing your skill value. I just knew that Luffy thought you were important…and I trust him."

"And you toppled an entire company to get me back?" she asked doubtfully.

"Shit, Nami," he said as he turned to address her, "We barely got your paperwork done and someone else wanted to _steal_ you? Not on my watch."

He looked so proud and authoritative. Nami admitted that she liked seeing him so…forthcoming. "So…" she twisted her toe into the carpet as she swayed, "You came after me?"

Zoro watched her like she was a child learning some delicious secret, but he did recognize that for Nami to hear that people wanted her…it made her happy. He smirked and sat down on the bed, naked wet ass and all. "We _all_ did. And yea, maybe airing our past wasn't the greatest idea. But…I don't live in the past. I live in the now…and right now, I like traveling with _you_ and seeing where we can end up."

She looked up at him and the smile just would not stop growing on her face, but she needed to hear regardless. "You just like the traveling then?"

Zoro got up and moved closer as he placed his large hands on her wide hips, "No, I also like my traveling companion."

She giggled and for a moment, she thought she could see it. A future with him…traveling, learning, an apartment, maybe a cat? Who knew? But like another romantic moment gone too quickly, she put out a cocky grin. "You _like_ me? Well, that's embarrassing."

She was teasing him but Zoro said with a deadpan expression, "Nami…we've fucked like 50 times already."

"Yeah, but still," she teased.

"Whatever," he said as he turned back to his equipment.

Nami paused and then stretched out her hand and poked his back. "Wait. Zoro."

"Yeah?" he said over his shoulder.

"Tell me…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he stopped to hear her better.

And that was when she shouted in between laughing, "Who was on _top_? You or Sanji?"

"Why you little-" And so Zoro left behind his dear cameras to chase Nami around the tiny bed.

"Oh wait, Zoro, I was joking!" she shouted as he encircled her in a hug and lifted her off her feet.

"Yeah, sure," he huffed with a smirk. "But clearly you don't know how _I_ do things. Let me teach you again."

He tossed her on the bed and began pulling off her towel. She giggled but put her hands in protest, "Zoro! Wait, I-"

"Nami…" he said as he threw the towel into the far corner of the room and settled himself on top of her, "It's cute when you lie."

Nami encircled him as her arms went around his neck and her legs around her hips. "When did I lie?"

Zoro bent down into a kiss, "When you told me to wait."

* * *

Boop, boop. This has been sitting in my drafts for quite a while…and while I figure some things out for The Fighter, here you go…so you guys don't think I died.

 _Guys. You can nag me again. I miss the attention. LOL_

 **FUN FACT: Nami's outfit is from Movie 3…so feel free to look that up for your nasty replays of my writing in your head. #nasties #imhereforit #Jesus #sorrynotsorry #imworkingonit**


End file.
